Three Ghosts
by PatriciaS
Summary: Tim finds being a ghost its not easy, an older one with a connection with Ben's family helps him. Just how can he save Ben in Seattle and warn Meg. When Tess joins him as a ghost the fun really starts for them all especially Ricardo, Ben and Derek.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Ghosts by PatriciaS**

Sunset Beach and all the characters etc. belong to scriptwriters of the Story and Aaron Spelling. This is done for fun not money.

_All errors and omissions are the ones that have ducked every time I've looked for them so please treat them kindly. New characters are mine. Ratings - Some swearing, murder and the odd love scene but not too much – it's based on the Soap Opera._

_I hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome._

_Story takes place at Ben's house after Derek killed Tim Truman. _

**Chapter 1**

Tim sat in the easy chair watching Tess's restless sleep and called her name softly at first then again louder.

Hearing his voice cutting through her dream she sat up suddenly awake, mouth open the scream starting to form was choked off as she saw and recognised him, sitting in the chair, wet concrete in his short blond hair and on his clothes.

He laughed and it seemed to fill the whole room, when he spoke his words came through it rather than after it giving a very eerie effect. "I will come and see you every day till I get justice. When you get up, when you eat and when you try to get to sleep. Oh Yes! In your dreams as well. " True the last threat he wasn't sure he could carry out but it sounded good and had the desired effect.

Wide eyed and shaking Tess grabbed at the sheet covering herself up to her shoulders as if it would protect her from him. As her mind cleared a stray question crossed it 'Will that concrete ever dry?' and tried to control her breathing then said coldly, trying to sound braver than she felt. "You're just a pathetic ghost that only I can see. All you can do is make silly silly threats! If you **could** do anything you would have by now. **Remember I love** my son and **nothing** will ever come between us. **So go**!" She'd said the words with all the love and protection a mother can feel for her child - Benjy.

Tim tried hard to stay, but her feelings were too strong. They buffeted him as he concentrated harder on staying on the chair and he could not stop the fading feeling that grew till eventually he found himself outside the house standing on the beach looking up at the windows.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" And with each angry word he found himself further and further down the beach, away from the house. He stopped swearing and sat down half expecting to fall through the ground, like he had the first time he'd found himself wandering the earth as a ghost. His anger at his death and his obsession for Meg had fuelled his ghostly energy up out of the new monument where his body had been hidden, forming into what he was now and as he landed he started to slip into the ground as his mind panicked.

Now he sat still and quiet, remembering what the passing spirit yelled out to him 'relax let your subconscious work on keeping you on the ground and moving, concentrate on what you want'. He would have asked more but it had gone, he calmed down and found himself on the ground by the monument and after a while he started to explore. One thing still frightened him - the thought of being here forever.

He talked to himself knowing no one could hear him and hearing his own voice made him feel solid … real. Not just a thing of energy and thought, waiting to be blown away into nothing when the world ended. "What did he want? - He wanted justice!... Meg's love! - Well he could not have that … but her respect or knowledge that he died trying to help her... Ben! ... Could he do it through him? ...Could he find him, and then bring Derek and Tess down.

Okay how? ... Tess didn't know where Ben was only Derek knew … and he'd never talked in his sleep or to himself when alone. … Anyway I don't like getting too close to him in case he can see or feel me … after all Tess can and if he did … that could be dangerous for Maria and Meg... Right then where would Derek stash dear old Ben... somewhere empty - the warehouse like last time..."

There was a flash of darkness and suddenly he found himself sitting in an empty warehouse and knew it even though he hadn't actually been inside before. It was the same place Ben had been kept when Derek kidnapped him the first time. It had been rebuilt because of the fire Derek had caused to destroy the evidence. It was still empty as no one wanted to use it. He wandered around getting over the surprise of being suddenly and instantly transported from one place to another and concentrated again on Ben, drawing a picture of him in his mind and found himself materialising in the Ben's nightclub The Deep.

He cursed as he saw a table just below him and thought hard about landing on the table so he wouldn't go through it. It still made him feel queasy when he was faced with the fact he did not exist in the world he was born into. In this new one he could walk through anything and did not need anything to eat or drink and time meant little, which was just as well as he had had to walk everywhere. But now he had found a short cut provided he could land alright. He felt the table under his legs and relaxed let himself continue landing so he sat on the table and thought out loud while people danced nearby.

"This is not getting me anywhere, Derek and Ben have been here, they are identical twins and as Derek's taking Ben's place I could just finish up with Derek every time. Hang on... I wonder if Ben could be here. … Didn't someone mention caves where Maria and Ben used to meet … down near the cellar?" He was there in the thought flash, with the sound of the waves crashing around the edge of the caves. It gave him creeps because of the darkness and the ground he had gone through.

Gradually he got used to it and saw a shape of a candle and some matches. He remembered the ornament he had broken in Tess's room in the blaze of anger the first time he visited her, but had not being able to do it since. He thought hard about light and although nothing moved suddenly a flame appeared just above the candle and there was a gentle deep laugh behind him. He spun round half expecting to find Ben, but realised the laugh was deeper than anything he had ever heard before.

The voice seemed to come out of the walls of the cave; it was still deep, gentle and soft with an old fashion way of speaking as well as a British accent. "You disturbed my sleep little one... Come tell me what you seek."

Tim still could not see anyone and felt a bit of a fool speaking to nothing then realised he was nothing to other people. He wanted to keep it simple; the whole story would take too long and put him in a bad light and thought for a moment before taking a deep breath and starting. "Meg who I love is in danger. Someone I know has been kidnapped; I need to find him to bring my killers to justice. But I don't know how to start looking for him. I know he was here with his wife … I don't think his brother has been here. They are identical twins so I cannot separate them in my mind."

It was quiet for a while and he thought he had been imagining the whole thing.

Then voice replied, "I have seen many come and go. There was couple who used to come here, made it their secret place with a secret door to another place. I was quiet when they were around and turned my back when they made love … but then he came in sadness and betrayal. Strange I could feel his pain. There was a dark gap when one came then he recently returned with her ...just once … but something had changed between them. … He respects the lass, discussed memories, which were cloudy for her at first. But she grew agitated and left … I could feel he has a deeper love for a different lass in a way I have never felt before. Is he the one you seek?"

Tim had listened in wonder "Yes... His name is Ben hers is Maria his wife but now he loves another called Meg. She was my childhood friend and first love … I ... died trying to protect her from Ben's identical twin brother Derek. I could not contact her to warn her. Who are you?"

The voice was sad "Just someone from long ago. My schooner's sail came down in a storm and we lost cargo and crew. I am comfortable here, perhaps one day I shall move on to be with my shipmates and be at peace... but do not worry yourself." There was a moment's pause and the voice came over thoughtfully as if he was thinking out loud. "Do you know where he was recently … the twin will interfere … perhaps he has taken a horse or ship to another town or country. You need to find someone who is thinking of Ben not his brother. You can approach people in their minds if you are quiet and willing to rest beside them for a while. It's the sudden approaches people don't like. I found they tend to scream and have the vapours and the men get jumpy.

Control your anger and it will do many things. I made the light for you but you can learn. If the things have happened in life then you can use it … many of the things I know have gone. You always walked on the ground so you do now but if you are not careful you can fall through floors, usually when you are too hasty in thought... Use your mind carefully, though time is forever here it can be quick or slow compared to our old world.

Now your friend Meg if she loves this Ben she may be dreaming of him and if it is as strong as I think he will think of her and they may connect but not realise it. Be careful you may only get into his past with her if so try again and think of where was he last known to be you may pick up a thread of a thought."

Tim called out as he felt himself going again "Thank you. Would you mind if I return?" And felt the reply "No I would like to pass the time with someone again." Go through him and back into the wall of the cave as the darkness came.

This time it was slower and he felt the flash of darkness then looked around him and smiled he had done it right. He was sitting in the chair in Meg's room at Surf Central and watched her as she slept curled up in a ball hugging a pillow. He could feel and see her sadness all around her and felt cross that he had let his own scheming get in the way of what could have been a strong friendship.

She had offered it to him even after all he had done and he had turned it down to carry on scheming, thinking about it he realised that Ben had tolerated him around mainly because of his past with her parents Joan and Hank. He shook himself out of his mood and concentrated gently getting into her mind, hoping she would not feel his presence and would not mind the intrusion.

After a while he found himself in darkness feeling as if he was being buffeted by softballs made out of shimmering coloured lights. They seemed to just fall away from him. He thought of why he was there and one stuck and disappeared into him. A warm glow went through him and a picture seemed to grow around him. He recognised he was in The Deep standing on the edge of the dance area watching Ben and Meg dancing in an embrace. He caught a fleeting glimpse of her long white dress otherwise she was hidden from his view by Ben's body. They seemed to be in a spotlight and he sensed people around them but could not see them.

He was careful not to let his thoughts intrude on hers, and concentrated on Ben. The dream seemed to shimmer as Meg came round into view, her head resting against Ben and he felt they were dancing alone.

She looked beautiful in a long blue dress, which seemed to shimmer in the lights; Ben was in a dark suit. The lights were low and the music seemed to swell around them, as did the aura of their love for each other. It was so deep and loving it made him regret what he did to them. Ben lifted his head and looked across at him, as if sensing Tim's intrusion, but gave no indication of it. He gently eased Meg away from him and cupped her chin in his hand gently lovingly tilting her head so they looked into each others eyes and said "I'm sorry for all the hurt I've have caused my love…" and suddenly was gone.

Tim felt himself being pulled out of her mind and she started to wake up, crying out Ben's name, and heard running footsteps of Sara and Casey. Then there was pressure and darkness with streaks of light all around him as though he was going through and along something at great speed. He got scared and the word 'stop!' shot through his mind and he came to a crashing halt sliding down something hard to the ground.

He found he hadn't gone through the ground but was gasping for air and realised it was silly he was a ghost and did not need air and nothing could hurt him. He shouted. "Damn! Knowing he'd lost Ben's thread just for a silly human thought. He chastised himself. "Get real Tim you're a ghost! You can do anything! How the hell do I catch up with Ben? I don't know where I am!" The sound of a blare from a horn brought back to his surroundings.

At the entrance of a tunnel with a very large truck was approaching fast.

Tim looked up at it controlling his fear and thought hard and found himself in the cab of the truck. "Hey this is fun!" He exclaimed as he leant back in the seat looking around and at the driver who was chewing gum as he drove totally unaware of his passenger.

While they where in the tunnel Tim carefully let his mind draw the picture of Ben again, as they came out again the voice on the radio caught his attention, it was the traffic helicopter reporting an accident just a head on the freeway to Seattle. Darkness hit him.

As he materialised, he sensed the wind and the noise of the helicopter's engine and quickly thought hard of Ben.

He felt a strong pull and was falling from a great height. The words 'soft landing please' came into his mind but were unheeded as he crashed through the roof of a house. It took him a split second to realise he was not hurt or damage done as he went through the ceilings/floors catching fleeting glimpses of the rooms as he passed through to the ground floor.

He stopped and materialised near the end of the passageway, to his left was an open door into a room and knew there was a door out to the house behind him. In front of him was Ben running as best he could towards him, hampered by the chains around his ankles, and his wrists seemed to be chained around his waist. Seeing an up turned table across the passageway by the front door he knew this was Ben's only means escape.

Tim started to yell a warning about the man coming from the kitchen and realised he could not be seen or heard. He tried concentrating on the kitchen door to make it close but nothing happened until too late.

The man was in the passageway and brought Ben down to his knees; struggling Ben tried to turn so he could fight better. But the man pulled the chain around Ben's waist so tight he could not move his arms, and then pushed him over so he was face down on the floor. The man put his hand in his pocket and got out a stun gun put it to Ben's back and fired. Tim felt the pain surge through him as it went through Ben who then lay still.

The man got up swearing, gave Ben a kick just to make sure he was unconscious and called out to his friend. There was no reply so he walked unsteadily towards the open basement door and disappeared from Tim's sight. Tim crouched down beside Ben cleared his mind and gently as he did with Meg got inside and found nothing just the darkness of unconsciousness. He came out and decided to have a quick look around noting that all the windows Ben would pass were blacked out and every room was furnished but no one else around until he came to the basement and found the two men.

The man who had stunned Ben was calling to his friend who was lying at the bottom of the wooden stairs. The man stirred and tried to sit up and cursed. "My bloody arm's broken. Josh! You got him all right. I'll get the bastard for this no matter what his brother says!"

Josh started to help him up "He's been stunned. Jake you are not to hurt him! Derek wants him in one piece or we don't get our money. Ben's going to get killed in the end with Tess and Meg so dear old Derek can have Maria. Lucky bastard having the choice of three! I'll get Ben down here and take you to the hospital his punishment will be locked down till we get back and having to clear up the mess afterwards. Understand!" The words shocked Tim realising that Derek had been planning to kill Tess all along as well as Meg.

Unsteadily Josh and Jake made their way up the stairs into the passageway where Jake sat leaning against the wall and Josh started to clear up then he suddenly exclaimed quietly. "Oh! Hell!" and carefully put the phone back on the table leaving the handset hanging and putting his finger to his mouth warning Josh to be quiet. He quickly went to the front door unlocked and opened it so it was just ajar. Then made his way quickly past Jake to Ben, he grabbed Ben's legs and started to drag him towards and then carried him into the basement. Jake wondered what was going on, as Josh passed Jake with Ben he said quietly "Dialled 911" Jake caught on and crawled over to the bottom of the stairs and laid down as though he had fallen down the stairs. He could just hear the siren of the police car and hissed a call to Josh, who was running back up the stairs. He flicked the light out in the basement and locked the door, then ran out of the back door into the garden and waited.

Tim paced up and down the passageway regardless of Josh and Jake movements through him wondering how he was going to warn the police or ambulance men when they came.

There was a loud knocking on the front door the Officer called out who he was as he opened the door. Josh appeared in the back doorway as the second call came and pretending to be surprised exclaiming "Oh My God!" They all went over to Jake who was lying on the floor with his eyes closed.

The Officer leaned over him and then spoke into his radio. His mate, who had followed in behind him, lifted the handset to the phone and spoke to the operator, then to Josh "You are sir?"

"Josh Kincaid this is Jake my brother. I've been out back putting some things in the shed. Is he all right sir?"

The Officer was now supporting a groggy Jake as he replied. "He must have fallen downstairs but managed to phone for help. His arm feels as though it could be broken. Are you hurt anywhere else Sir? The ambulance is on its way. Only the two of you?"

Josh replied "Yes, We're looking after the house for the owner while he's working abroad." There was aloud crash from the kitchen, which made them all jump.

Jake groggily exclaimed, "Damn cat! That's what made me fall."

The Officer went to the kitchen with Josh to see what the damage was. Tim cursed Jake's quick thinking and hoped the Officer would realise that there was no cat around. On Tim's visit to the basement although it was dark he knew there was nothing to make a nose with. Everything moveable had been taken out or secured down. It was just Ben, unconscious, chained and gagged so he went to the kitchen. Josh looked confused at the broken bottle of fruit juice lying smashed on the floor. He could not remember leaving it near the edge of the table. The Officer returned to the others leaving him to clear up the mess.

The ambulance men arrived and after taking all the details put Jake in the ambulance. The Officers went over what had happened and Josh said he would follow in his car.

Tim decided to go with the Officers in the car and sat in the back wondering how he could get them to go back to the house. He listened half hearted to their comments which was at first just general chatter then with interest.

"I would never let them near my house no matter how desperate I was."

"I'm sure I know that Jake lad must check his name."

"You know their stories are wrong. I mean if you fell down those stairs and broke your arm could you reach the phone … that table was around the corner and still be lying down at the bottom of the stairs?"

His partner laughed. "So you think they had a fight, a brotherly fight or one abusing the other and staged the ending. Doubt if there'll be charges unless the hospital can tell when they check out the bruises."

"So we'll follow this one up quietly. Pity we cannot tell them it's for health and safety records or something. What about the cat?"

"What about it, there wasn't a cat dish or empty tins on the side. Anyway Jake should be kept in for the rest of the night and possibly tomorrow. I'll ask if we can keep an eye on the house from a distance and check who owns it just in case they are squatting. Is Josh keeping up all right?"

His partner looked in mirror while he concentrated on the traffic a head "Yes still with us I'll check the reg. as well while he's waiting.

Tim smiled to himself but knew it was not enough, and suddenly got worried about Ben back at the house and found himself crashing to the ground back in the darkness of the basement and groaned out loud. "I really must steady my thoughts. … What did he say about the candle?"

He looked up at the light and thought hard after a moment it came on and he could see Ben, gagged sitting up leaning against the shelves, which were fixed to the wall. At first he thought Ben was awake but realised he was still unconscious and wondered why he was not lying on the floor. He slipped carefully into the very small gap behind Ben and realised the chain had been shortened so he could not move. He shivered noting Ben's wrist chains had also been clipped tighter to the chain around his waist. He went up to the passageway knowing he would have to leave Ben in darkness.

He started back towards the kitchen wondering what he could do to make sure Ben would be left alone till he could find help. He looked around the room and smiled at the glasses and china left on the side waiting to be washed up. He started to get angry concentrating as he did when tried to close the door and more successfully the jar of juice. After a while the glasses came first and smashed on the floor, he had to stop himself from jumping out the way as they went through him. The noise was almost deafening as the rest followed. When it was over he looked around at the mess and smiled.

He knew he had to get help, as fast as possibly and it would have to come from the only person he knew he could contact. He had been tormenting her, now he needed her co-operation and belief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The dawn was starting to break as he found himself sitting in the chair he had thought of and a stray thought crossed his mind 'What would happen if they sold the chair and he thought of it expecting it to be in Tess's room... Interesting.' He stopped it and started to call Tess's name gently this time as he didn't want to frighten her.

She stirred and gradually woke up, shivering as she recognised him.

He spoke first "Tess you are in danger Derek intends to kill you and stay with Maria. You have to save Ben he's in a basement in Seattle" He cursed himself for not checking the address before he came back.

As Tess listened to him she remembered he'd faded out on her and laughed at him. "Tim I'm not going to fall for that one. Derek loves me we planned all this together. Why do you think I stand for him sleeping with that cow in there! **Yes**! Ben and Maria will die in car crash when they are on holiday. That's why Benjy is staying here with me. He will inherit Ben's fortune and **I** will be his guardian. It's never been cancelled and after their funeral I will take Benjy to England to see where his father grew up, I will find a long lost relative and fall in love and we will stay there. To help it along Derek wrote in Ben's Will that his ashes will be taken back home. Easy!"

Tim gave a hollow laugh which seemed echo round the room, bouncing off the walls starting to scare Tess, and spoke through the laugh "Benjy according to the Will is part of Maria's family and no way will Ricardo or Carmen let Benjy out of America with you. They don't like you enough Tess! They know Ben and Maria did not completely trust you. They **will** claim their rights through courts to keep you and Benjy here. Your piece of paper is worthless." He paused giving her time to understand but she just shook her head not willing to believe him so he continued.

"I've just heard the two men keeping Ben, Josh and Jake Kincaid say Ben is going to be killed with you and Meg... It's been his plan all along! All Derek has to do is makes sure Ben isn't identifiable just have some papers on him and the case will be closed. You know the headline 'down and out man kills two women' Damn it! Derek could even play the hero. Then he lives happily every after with Maria and Benjy! If Maria remembers he can either talk his way out or kills her by suicide perhaps blaming memories of her lost years. Can't you understand? If he does it any other way Benjy will know there were two brothers and possibly realise Derek has killed Ben. Do you think Benjy could live knowing that? He is a small child, he would become a risk to Derek and so would you! **Everyone** becomes a risk eventually he is going to kill you all!"

There was a knock on the door; it opened slowly as Benjy walked in sleepy with tears on his face immediately Tess's attention was for Benjy alone. "Benjy what is it? Come up on the bed"

Benjy climbed up and held a wax crayon in his hand, there was movement at the doorway and Maria was standing quietly watching she mouthed "All right carry on"

Benjy only saw Tess and spoke his voice shaky "Dream daddy's hurt!"

Tess looked confused and at Maria who had come into the room and sat on Tim who was still in the chair. Unfelt he slipped through her and disappeared into door of the wardrobe as it seemed to be the only place to go and still find out what was happening.

Maria leaned forward towards Benjy saying gently "Daddy's fine. He's just getting dressed. Did you dream of him being hurt?"

Tess reluctantly took the roll of nanny not mother as Benjy shook his head as he tried to find words to make them understand. As he couldn't he held out the crayon and simply saying. "He's same but different from day Daddy... I dream of him trying to find me... He's hurt I heard him cry out."

Maria took the crayon that had left a mark on Benjy's hand and said gently. "You have put this under your pillow each night. That's why we have a mark on your sheet." She recognised it as the one Benjy had given to Ben before he went away and the fuss there'd been when Ben had forgotten about it on his return and added quickly. "No it's okay I don't mind. You've had so many changes that part of you must be wondering what's going to happen next and who is going to leave you again. Nothing bad will happen. If you like you can stay off school today be around Daddy so you know he's all right and the dream Daddy will be all right tonight."

She got up and held out her hand to Benjy saying "Come on let's go to Daddy and tell him all about dream daddy." As he took it she looked over at Tess and continued. "Tess you can stay around or you can take the day off as you planned... I wonder if Tim is still missing... that could be worrying him as well. He senses you and Hank are worried about him. Hey! Benjy we can all go and see the monument unveiling that should be fun, you can tell Zack tomorrow."

Tess feeling a pang of jealousy watched quietly as Benjy and Maria went out and shivered at the thought of the monument then froze hearing Tim's laugh and words as he materialised out of the wardrobe door. "Oh yes! **everyone** will be watching and **I** will rise, especially for you, **out** of the concrete... Strange that Benjy should hear Ben's cry. He yelled when Josh stun gunned him when he tried to escape tonight... Hey could he be connected to the wrong brother?"

Tess shivered noted the concrete on Tim was still wet and said quietly "The night Ben was in Seattle Benjy had a dream that Ben wouldn't come back... **No**! He's Derek's son!"

Tim sat in the chair. "Where did you and Derek live in Seattle?"

Tess replied automatically "Franklin Street..." then angrily "Maria's not going to have him he's mine both of them!"

Tim said sharply "Then ring the police at Seattle and tell them. Then warn Ricardo what is happening save Ben and he will help you have Benjy. He can explain about Derek. Tess for goodness sake **do it**!"

Tess tried to keep her voice down as she replied. "No!... I will lose Benjy... I'll pack some things and leave with Benjy tonight while they are asleep. Then call the police." She thought for a moment then exclaimed. "I must get some money!"

Derek's voice came from the doorway startling Tess. "What's wrong why must you get some money?"

"Oh! the car you gave me needs some gas and repairs it sounded odd yesterday." Tess replied hurriedly.

Derek came in and sat down on the bed next to Tess and took hold of her hand, his touch felt good to her, his voice soothing loving as he said "Is that all that's wrong? You seem jumpy since Tim's death; it will take a few more days to get used to it, then the memory fades don't worry. Maria and I will be going away in a couple days time and it will soon be over. We can be together as I promised. Benjy's dreams are just boy's dreams nothing else. I'll be ringing my friends about Ben today to get things moving. I'll give you a cheque, which will cover expenses when you get down stairs."

He gently brought her face round to his and kissed her lovingly but fiercely, gradually breaking off then got up to leave. She watched him go confident in his love for her.

When she knew he could not hear Tess said into the air happily. "See I told you he loves me!" But there was no reply so she set about tying her long blond hair up and getting dressed.

Tim was downstairs watching everyone get breakfast and trying to get to Benjy when Derek was not around. But Derek seemed to be everywhere, eventually though his chance came and he whispered "Dream Daddy needs you to stay with Maria today no one else." He carefully thought for a second and said to himself, "Carmen might help." Benjy jumped and brushed his hand against his ear as though his hair was tickling him and Maria called him back into the kitchen. Tim watched Tess come down the stairs and realised he had to go and try Carmen so called out. "Tess be careful! Think about what I've told you."

She shook her head at him and he thought of Carmen and disappeared.

Carmen sat at the table in the front room of her house, which looked just like a fortune tellers room with all the right trappings. The cards were laid out in front of her, some face down other face up, she was muttering to herself in her mother tongue the only words Tim recognised were Gabi and Ricardo and realised the words were certainly not said in love.

He had been pacing up and down in front of her for the past few minutes it could have been longer for all he knew, but he knew he was getting nowhere. He had tried sitting on a chair concentrating on her to get her attention. Nope … tried yelling, - calling her everything he could think of even called out Maria's name but nothing happened. He put his hands on the table and concentrated on the cards trying to move them off the table - nothing happened. He looked across at the candles and the matches nearby and smiled thought about the matches and candles then light. Nothing happened.

He was so angry he could feel energy building up, over flowing and shouted at her "**You are a complete fraud**!" took a breath and carried on a little calmer but not much. "Gabi is in **love** with Ricardo! They have the same aura as Sara and Casey, Joan and Hank. You silly old woman leave them alone!" He blew up again yelling "**Think about Maria**!" and spun round, missing the door he stormed through the wall, out across the beach till he calmed down enough to stop … just at the water's edge.

In the house Carmen sat back in surprise as the candle flickered then died. She looked around her and called the spirit to show itself. She then closed her eyes and putting her hands on the table where Tim had leant and saw pictures flash before her of Sara and Casey, Joan and Hank the Gabi and Ricardo all of them had an aura around them that she recognised. She opened her eyes and called out around the room. "You are too angry to help! Come again." Then to herself. "Could I be so wrong about them?" and hearing Maria's name gently in her mind but nothing else said quietly to herself "Si I will find you." Got her things together and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At the café called the Shock Wave Meg, Sara chatted with their mother Joan as they finished sorting out the food for the party after the speeches at the monument. Their father Hank and Casey having checked the rest of the café were ready to join them for the short walk to the green.

The monument was to celebrate the lifeguards; it was a grand white concrete block showing their shield and dates while over the top was a semicircular banner with words In Honour of our Lifeguards. All was hidden from view by a large white sheet which the Mayor after making a short speech would tug to unveil then let Casey as Chief Lifeguard smash a bottle of champagne against it and make the acceptance speech.

Tim decided as he was in the monument he might just as well be on it as well, so he perched on top of the sheet and banner looking at the crowd gathering. He really wanted to get near Meg but could not see her. He spotted Derek on the edge of the crowd without Tess and Maria or Benjy so looked further round and saw them and smiled. Benjy was in Maria's arms resting against her shoulder perfectly content; Tess on the other hand was looking cross. Not surprising really as she could see him up there, he could not resist it and gave a wave and an extra big smile. She turned her head away and stepped back turning sideways and smiled.

Tim followed her gaze and saw she was looking adoringly at Derek, wondering what lies he had told her and why couldn't he make her understand the danger she was in? Then he realised he had been like that with Meg ... a one tracked mind. As he'd looked at people gathered around he had seen how they felt towards their partners and friends and now he could see and feel the evil coming off Derek. He might be all charm and handsome to look but he was certainly dark on the inside. He knew he needed to find Meg and started to scan around again and spotted her with her family.

He jumped off the monument making sure he didn't go through anyone till he was on the ground just in case they felt it, and then walked slowly towards the group. He hoped because he and Meg had been close since childhood and in spite of his mistake with the chief bridesmaid on the morning of their wedding he might be able to get close to her while she was awake. He knew he mustn't startle her here but she needed warning as to the danger she was in.

Paying no attention to the speeches that had just started he stood sideways facing Meg while she watched Casey and the Mayor. Although he never knew these things before Tim could see her confusion in her aura and knew it was of deep love mixed with the feeling that something was wrong as well as trying to accept Ben's love for Maria. He could also feel his own confusion, he still loved her but now because of his death knew she belong to another and still found it hard to let go of her.

He felt a flash of pain and darkness he knew it was not him… and realised it must be through Ben and the stun gun and they were still connected. It made his mind up for him and concentrated, thinking gently rather than speaking out loud in case it was stronger. "Meg don't be shocked. Tell Ricardo Ben is at Franklin Street, Seattle, … he needs help now! … Derek's here. … You have to get Maria and Benjy away. … Tess is Benjy's mother."

Meg gasped.

Tim thought he'd got through then realised everyone else was doing the same while looking at the monument he looked as well. A minor earth tremor started as Casey hit the bottle against the concrete base causing cracks to snake across the monument and banner. The weakness of the very new concrete with body in it completed the damage and it crumbled exposing its very dead secret. As cracks in the ground appeared when the ground sunk very slightly people started jostling each other out the way.

Tim yelled at the top of his voice "**No**! I cannot go yet! **Justice must be done**! I have to stop Derek!" He stopped as he realised he was not going into his body.

Beside him Meg collapsed and a pain went through him again and he sensed she felt the same pain he did. He looked across the crowd and saw Derek towards the back slipping away unnoticed. Then he spotted Tess moving away looking deeply shocked and as their paths cross he notice Derek say something to which Tess nodded. He looked round and saw Maria with Benjy still in her arms turned away from the confusion and was moving towards her mother and as they met they walked away from the chaos without looking back.

Tim's concentration was broken as he heard Hank talk gently to Meg while helping her up. He realised she thought her pain was from seeing the body as it fell out and then recognising who it was by the watch on his wrist. He cursed realising everyone would be concerned about his body and what had happened so he would not be able to get through to Meg. He looked again for Tess and saw her making her way to her car with Derek nearby, he concentrated hard and arrived just out of Tess's sight and in time to hear Derek tell her where to meet him before leaving her. To his surprise he noticed Tess was crying.

When Derek had gone and no one was in view he walked up to her, she jumped as he spoke keeping his voice soft he pleaded. "Tess don't go there. He knows you are near breaking point. He will kill you! Walk up to a police officer and tell them he has threatened you and Ben is in Seattle. He is hurting I can feel it please!"

She shook her head unable to speak and got into the car. All he could do was to watch her drive carefully away. He wanted to split himself in three - be there for Meg, Ben and Tess realising how much he cared for her in spite of the way she had used him and his love for Meg. He paused for a second then decided Meg would be looked after by her family. The police should be watching Franklin Street and as the pain had stopped so Josh should be clearing up the mess he made in the kitchen. He knew he wanted to help Tess and thought of her.

He rode in a car behind Tess's swapping when necessary being careful to stay out of her sight. It was easy at first but she came to the edge of town the cars diminished making it difficult for him to stay hidden. He realised they were in the estate left vacant by the last earthquake and from a distance watched her park the car then wait beside it. It wasn't long before Derek appeared having parked his car out of sight. Tim could feel the tension in the air as they talked though wanting to get closer to hear he was not sure whether he should risk it.

Through the aura he could see Derek was angry and yet his body movements and actions to Tess were loving and reassuring. It made him edgy so he decided to risk getting closer as Tess got out her cell phone and punch in a number. He arrived nearby still afraid of getting too close to Derek and heard Tess say "Maria its Tess I've had a call from my sister, she's hurt herself and needs my help so I'll be away for a few days. I know you and Ben won't mind as Benjy is at school and it will help Benjy get used to me not being around after Christmas. I've got some things already there so I shan't be by to pick anything up. I hope everything went all right at the ceremony."

Puzzled he watched her put the cell phone away and turned to Derek her voice was now steady and confident knowing she didn't have to stay here anymore. "Right I've got your cheque, I'll drive out of town and stay at a hotel till the end of the week then come back and then you will be off with Maria. … What if the foreman gives Ricardo my description? He did get a good look at me when I got him to look at the car." She asked realising the complication.

Derek gave a gentle laugh his tone totally reassuring. "It's going to be fine he will not say anything because he should not have left the site. They will assume the body was brought in before he arrived and no one looked down the hole, which is true no one did." He paused for a second his eyes on hers then gently lovingly carried on. "Now, give me one last kiss before you leave. I've given you cash for clothes etc., if you need anything else you will have to wait till I ring you on your cell phone don't try and ring me."

Tess totally reassured snuggled up to him giving him a deep passionate kiss completely unaware of what Derek was doing. As he kissed her his hands had gently moved from her arms to her shoulders then up round her neck. It was done slowly lovingly but now the pressured tightened around her throat so she could not breathe then ending with a final twist and it was over her body was limp in his arms.

Realising what was happening Tim yelled in pure frustration. "**No**! **Tess**! **Damn it**! **You have to be alive**!"

He stopped suddenly feeling her terrified aura in the air all around him. Gradually it seemed to get a fix on him and form into her body shape, faint at first then more defined till she was standing next to him fully clothed. He found it eerie because he knew she could feel the pain of her death and when she opened eyes she would be terrified.

He felt a strange calm wash through him and keeping his voice gentle and reassuring he said to her. "It's all right the pain will be over soon. Relax I'm here to help you. When you open your eyes don't be afraid just think of yourself on the ground as normal and you'll not go through it then let the other thoughts take over." He automatically put his arm around her to stop her falling and found he could touch her and felt her understanding settle into her.

She opened her eyes, looking at him in surprise then as she calmed she put her hand on his and smiled. They stood together as she watched Derek now with gloved hands put the cash back in his pocked and her bag and phone in a plastic bag he'd taken from his pocket and then put them on the front seat of her car. He went back to her body and put it in the trunk of her car and then drove it into one of the garages at the end of the road. He came back with the plastic bag and Tess started to realise he never loved her, he showed no remorse. Still feeling strange she heard Tim quickly explaining what to do to follow and watch Derek and put her trust in him.

After a while on into another estate Derek drove passed a truck picking up rubbish bins and parked. Waiting till the men were out of sight collecting the bins from the houses he got out and threw the plastic bag into the back of the truck. Then waited out of sight as the men came back and filled it then watched as the crusher did its work. As the truck moved off he went back to his car and drove off knowing the evidence was crushed and there was nothing to link him to her death.

Tim felt tremors running through Tess and realised she was crying and turned to look to see if ghosts could cry real tears. There was nothing there but sadness in her aura and eyes and as they passed a seat and Tim motioned to her to sit down. He felt torn he was concerned for her knowing how confused she was feeling having been through it himself the other part of him was screaming with anger.

The angry part won and let rip. "**You silly fool**! I told you he would kill you! **How the Hell** do you think you can stop Benjy, Meg or Maria being next now? We know Ben is going to be killed soon!"

He stopped as Tess said shakily, "I really thought he loved me. He is the only one who ever cared for me..."

Tim replied suddenly feeling calmer. "No! I did and do as well…. I think we are stuck with each other for a while."

She looked at him wide eyed as he carried on gently resting his hand on her arm. "Hey, it's not so bad as long as you think before you land… Look I'll show you, think of your bed in your room at Ocean Drive. Then we will have to work out how to save Ben now you're here."

She replied as they landed on the bed "Carmen can help and Benjy." She giggled as she realised what she had done and felt a sudden rush of rage. "That sod's not getting away with it! I'll haunt him as you did me."

Tim moved away from her and shouted. "No!" then carried on calmer. "We may need to be near him without being seen. Anyway, I think others would have done that before now if they could have. Remember you are not his first victim I think there were five others. As for Carmen I tried her earlier and got nowhere she's a fake."

He started to pace as he carried on. "Look I need to go to Seattle I felt Ben's pain earlier, can you follow Meg and Maria see if you can get through to Benjy as your his mother or even Carmen you never know. If you get scared come back here no one will come in. I'll find you if necessary. Go slowly at first, after a while it becomes second nature. Think of what you want to do that includes walking though walls … try thinking of what is on the other side if necessary. Be positive just don't think of two things at once or look in mirrors that can be creepy."

Tess was quiet for a moment then said "No reflection or shadows. … Can I get inside people's minds."

Tim stopped and smiled "Yes, if they know you it helps, you must be beside the person and you have to be quiet … calm. I could not get to Meg just now so they may have to be resting or sleeping not walking and talking etc. … … Hey! You can unlock Maria's memories of Seattle!"

Tess gave a disgusted grunt and exclaimed. "Tim! I cannot stand the woman. She's been sleeping with Derek and I had to pretend to like her while we drugged her in Seattle. She had a good time without her past memories just living for the day and then forget everything. Trouble was we had the same questions day after day drove us crackers. We changed the drug so she remembered what happened day to day nothing else. She should have lost those memories when the drug was stopped but it looks like she might have some. What's it like in someone's mind? I would not like to come up against her thoughts of me, or Derek's comes to that. Ugh!"

Tim could not help laughing then said. "I went in Meg's when she was a sleep. It was dark; her memories were like shimmering softballs floating around. As I thought of Ben one latched on to me. I found I was in a dream but I'm not sure whether it was Meg's or Ben's perhaps they were having the same dream … anyway suddenly I was pulled out of it and that's how I found Ben. So just be ready to duck out if necessary. Try it when she is with Carmen you never know she meant to be sensitive that way … perhaps I was too angry this morning to make Carmen understand. I must go!" and he disappeared.

Tess was left looking at nothing and felt suddenly very alone. She shook herself and said, "Okay Tess you got yourself into this mess and Tim's not that bad not really. Oh Derek! Why? We were so good together." She faded out suddenly and found herself amongst the staff in the Deep hearing his voice talking to the barman. She knew she had to get out of there quickly but did not know where to go so she thought of the roadway and found herself in the sunlight with cars driving either side of her. At first she was terrified then giggled as she realised they could not harm her and calmed down the said. "Okay, try again. **Maria** here I come!" and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 and chapter 5

**Chapter 4 **

In Seattle Tim landed on the back seat of the police car and realised it was not the same policemen as before. "Of course not that was evening. So these don't understand the strangeness, think it a great laugh no doubt." He listened to the chatter and realised that both Jake and Josh were in the house and lost no time in getting back there. He landed properly in the basement and noted the light was on and Ben was no longer gagged but still tightly chained, there was no food in sight. He got up closer to Ben and realised he was either a sleep or unconscious and decided to find out which and slide quietly in.

There was darkness as he found before but a glimmer of something which was suddenly followed by confusion of voices melding to one voice, which sounded like Ben's shouting questions while the other version of the same voice was giving answers against his will. He assumed it was a nightmare and came out quickly. Noting the change in Ben's breathing he sat down in front of him calling his name wondering if he could hear him.

He got a frustrated mumbled reply, which he just about understood as "Saw you in my dream now my damn nightmare. If you're dead go haunt elsewhere!"

Tim smiled and said gently, "Yep. I'm dead... What do they say - if you don't succeed then try, try again. Guess what … Derek tried again..." He expected a reply of some kind but got nothing and decided to explain some of what had happened finding it a relief that at least someone could hear him. "I found out about his plans for Meg and tried to stop them … damn phone wouldn't work properly so I couldn't warn Meg but died trying." He suddenly realised it would not help if Ben knew he'd been killed in the lounge area of Surf Central where Meg was staying and shortened his story. "I thought Derek was a police officer and we fought but he got me with Tess's help though she wasn't there when he killed me.

With her help he buried me in the monument, which collapsed in front of everyone today. I guess I got so mad at the whole thing I became a ghost. I tried haunting Tess hoping she could break then help only Derek killed her because she got scared now they've found my body. Her body's locked in the garage block of 137 Southern Avenue everyone thinks she's away. I need you to remember the address Ben because she's a ghost and is going to try to unlock Maria's memories so she can help."

He noticed Ben was becoming agitated but not returning to consciousness and got worried so said soothingly. "It's all right. I'll make sure Derek does not harm them and get help. There is a police car outside, the other officers were going to check on Jake and Josh but I guess they are only on night duty. So just sit tight try not to fight them again I don't want you with us." Having felt the twin's anger separately he added with feeling. "I'd hate to see you as a really pissed off ghost!"

He left with Ben's slurred words "Yes ... Mother dear!" ringing in his ears and found Jake sitting on a chair cursing while Josh was finished tidying up the kitchen.

The phone rang and Jake reluctantly went down the passage to answer it. Tim stood nearby trying to hear both ends of the conversation and started wondering whether he would hear them if he was in the middle and realised what could happen so stopped and concentrated on Jake instead.

Jake was answering long silences or so it seemed to Tim as he listened. " … … .. No he's not too good ……… He tried to escape and we stunned him a couple of times….. … Hell! You're going to kill him anyway! … … Yes he will be all right… … … No of course he can walk we just kept him down a bit… … … Ok! Ok we will feed him better when he wakes up! … … No you don't have to do that!……… Yeah well remember we can finger you just as you can us!……… Yes! we have proof you organised it all……. Yes! Tomorrow night! … … Of course we will be here later."

Jake slammed the phone down muttering "No where else to go!" and made his way back to the kitchen calling out "Derek wants his brother walking and ready by the end of the week so you had better get some food when you buy the plates and stuff."

Josh looked up from sealing the last bag of bits making Jake exclaim. "It's all right I will leave him alone while you are gone! Can't do a thing with this damn arm anyway! Get some beers and videos and we can have a night in for a change!" he ended sarcastically.

Silently Josh checked around the floor still not believing just how difficult it was to get ride of the fine shards of glass and china, nor how the mess was created. He still couldn't get his brother to believe he'd just walked in on it, but he wasn't going to argue the point and as he passed his brother he gave very reverent mock salute and then picked up the basement key as he passed the door. He was definitely not leaving them behind.

Jake watched from the kitchen doorway and called out "Spoilsport!"

Josh turned and smiled proving they knew each other too well before walking out the front door wondering which video to get and whether the fight about drink and drugs was going to be worth it.

Still convinced his brother had played a joke on him just to spook him and still cross at the fact Ben had managed to 'get one over him' Jake walked slowly down the passage. He kicked hard on the basement door as he passed it in the hope Ben would be scared of retaliation then carried on into the front room to watch whatever was on the tv till the beer came. He found the remote and a comfy chair and settled down.

Relieved Tim made his way back to Sunset Beach to check things.

**Chapter 5 **

Tim stopped near the monument as the workmen were busy knocking the rest down to clear the site and noticed a bunch of flowers left to one side amongst the police warning tape and wondered if Meg had left them. Voices drew his attention to the group of serious looking men surveying and discussing the cracks in the ground and knew everyone was carrying on unable to see or sense him. As he watched frustration built up in him so yelled at them that he was here but nothing happened.

Unable to stand it he stormed off to the police station, walking through everything and everyone till he found the crime lab. He stopped, calmed down and watched them working on Spencer's uniform, which had gone in with his body. From the chatter he knew the officer was all right but would take a while to live down the humiliation of being robbed of his uniform and noticed the other clothes waiting to be looked at.

He studied them and recognised them as his and automatically looked down at his legs realising for the first time he was wearing those clothes and they were marked with damp concrete.

"How the hell! I've got them on!" He yelled looking from one set to the other, then his started to disappear and yet he did not get that fading feeling he got when he was about to transfer from one place to another. With a shock he suddenly realised he was seeing himself for the first time as he really was - energy.

He did not like it, got scared and thought forcefully; '**No**! I'm wearing clothes for heavens sake! **I'm me**!... **As I was**!' something rippled through his body. He came back - solid - in the clothes he had been wearing on the day he died as did the wet concrete on them. His frustration and anger rose and he shouted out loudly so it rolled round the room. "**Derek did it**! **You dim wits**! **He hated me**! **You know damn well he tried it before**!"

A technician looked up suddenly smiling and then said to his partner who was sitting behind to Tim. "Need a hand looks like fingerprints on the belt. If we could get them off cleanly it will be a start. I assume we've got the officer's prints to check them against." His mate nodded and he got up to get something to help.

Tim exclaimed realising the truth, "Blast! I thought you could hear me!" Then called out to the man who'd just come in "Hey! Ricardo go and find Maria she needs you!" and felt himself ripple as though to getting ready disappear and travel he steadied his thoughts back to the room and waited.

Ricardo stopped and perched himself on the corner of the nearest table and called across to the others. "Anything useful yet?"

Tim swore knowing it was too much to expect after all, his mother Carmen the supposed fortuneteller hadn't heard him so why should he.

The technician looked across and called back. "Give us a chance Ricardo! Possible finger prints on of the Officer's belt, and some different fibres caught on the blanket the body was wrapped in. Best bet find the men who owned or made the thing the body was in! How is everyone out there?"

Ricardo got off the table and started to walk back out of the office saying. "Extremely depressed I know Tim was a pain but it has hit Meg and her family pretty hard... I think Hank regarded him as a son... Anyway Tim did not deserve this, whatever he did do to Meg in the past. Thanks. I'll leave you to it."

Tim stood quietly in the middle of the room thinking about Ricardo's words and the sadness in his voice and the aura around him. Then brought himself back to the present and his job and thought of Meg and found himself in the middle of the Shock Wave.

Raw uncontrolled anger rose very quickly to boiling point as he saw Derek walking towards Meg, she was talking quietly with her family and Casey. Tim ignored the people walking through him as he shouted waved his arms at Derek telling him to get out of there and leave Meg alone. A cup fell and smashed on the floor beside Tim and Hank spun round at the noise and saw Ben for the first time and said sad and heatedly "Ben this is not a good time! You are not wanted here."

Derek, in his best Ben attitude, carried on coming but not so close that Hank would feel threatened and said gently and disarmingly. "I was at the ceremony and I wanted to come and give my condolences. I know Tim and I did not get on, but I **do** understand Meg's loss and wanted her to know that I feel for her and **all** of you at this time. **You** cared about him from an early age and hoped he would become your son-in-law and eventually take over your farm before you were forced to move here. So you and Joan must feel his loss greatly.

Hank knew that he and Ben did not see eye to eye on a lot of things but felt the sincerity of his words and stepped back to let him into the group. As he did another cup hit the floor just behind the waitress, she looked round totally perplexed because no one was near the table then looked across at Hank and the group wondering how to explain it. Because no one reacted this time so she decided not to make a fuss and cleared the mess up.

Tim knowing Derek had not heard or seen him moved closer to the group trying to get to Meg, warn her or protect her. He came close to Derek almost touching him when suddenly he was pushed back as though something was telling him it wasn't safe to be so close. He called in his mind knowing he would stay put. "Ben?" wondering if the twins might be connected but didn't feel any reply, he considered trying again then remembered Derek's past of killing when trapped and decided to heed the invisible warning and thought about Tess.

oxoxo

The flash of darkness cleared and he found himself on the beach; Benjy was running along water's edge daring the waves to make him wet laughing at the near misses. Looking around he spotted Maria sitting with Carmen watching Benjy, and a rather wet looking Tess standing behind them. He came close to them and asked with gentle laughter in his voice; "What happened? I did not know ghosts could get wet."

Tess stepped back away from Maria and Carmen and sat down on the sand Tim followed suit and waited. Tim noticed she looked soggy not just wet on top and wondered if the squelching noise he heard was because he expected it or because it was real. Looking closer he noticed the odd patch was drying out and listened as she spoke glad to hear her voice was normal.

"It's silly really. I thought of being beside Benjy like you told me too. Well! He was in the water swimming and I landed further away from him out to sea not on the water's edge. It's horrible I seemed to melt into the waves, it became more and more difficult to move, it took me ages to concentrate on Maria who was on the shore calling to him and finally I got out. I was a sort of puddle, mixed in with the water, then gradually I managed to stand and the wet feeling is gradually going."

She shivered as she remembered and some water appeared to run down her but she did not notice her voice became wistful as she carried on "He sat on her lap happily chatting to each other as she dried him off. Tim ... I'm going to miss him so much! I was such a fool... I should have believed you, done what you told me to... I am sorry... I knew what Derek was like."

Tim put his arm round her shoulders glad he could do it, even if it did not feel quiet the same as before and said; "I know it does not help much but Maria loves Benjy and he loves her."

"He will forget me. To him I'm just the nanny not his mother…."

Her voice was shaky so Tim decided to push his idea and said. "Have you tried to get inside her mind?"

Tess gave a short laugh; "Yeah! Oh boy! It's crowded in there, lots of little softballs, not surprising really. Anyway I could not get into any so I just put some ideas into the space I think it's just a case of time I'm afraid."

Tim sighed. "Not too long I hope. Derek rang up Seattle and something is happening at the end of the week. I think they will start treating Ben a bit better to get him ready…."

"For what?"

Tim was surprised she had to ask. "To die here of course. I expect Derek still wants a show of some kind. I saw Derek talking to Meg at the Shock Wave from the look he gave her I think he still wants her. You wouldn't know he had just killed you and they had just found my body... Hell! he is so twisted he could do anything! I want to put a stop to it now!"

Benjy came running towards Maria calling "Mummy! Mummy is Nanny Tess coming here?"

Maria looked up and around her as she spoke. "I do not know. We got separated before the ceremony started I thought she might have found us by now. Thought it must have been upsetting for her after all she was going out with Tim. I'll try her number."

She rang and was told the phone was off and looked puzzled saying "Tess only does that if she's at home. I'll check home and messages. She rang and got their answer machine then tried the messages and listened she disconnected and said even more puzzled. "Tess left a message saying she's gone to stay with her sister for a couple of days. Strange it sounded as though she wasn't at the ceremony but I know she was there I walked with her to the edge of the crowd and then we got separated!"

Benjy's face suddenly showed sadness with a trace of fear as he remembered how she'd gone out and never came back and cried out. "She'll be like you and dream daddy gone!" He backed away from them, Maria called him back gently. "Benjy! It's all right, Tess will be back in a few days then you will have her to yourself while Daddy and I go on holiday."

Slowly Benjy started to come to her but backed away again as Carmen said crossly, "Maria! I've told you not go on the holiday. There will be trouble if you do. What's this about dream Daddy Benjy? Come talk to me!"

Maria spoke first; "Benjy had a dream the first night Ben was away on a trip. We told everyone it was a business trip but he went to Seattle to check up on Tess's past. Both of us had been feeling uneasy about her in spite of Ricardo's checks but that's all past. Anyway Benjy's dream was that Ben left him and he could not find him as you know Ben came back but Benjy's still has these dreams, not every night though. He did not say anything about the others till this morning when he went into Tess's room and told her that his dream Daddy had been hurt but could not explain further. I took him to Ben to prove that he was all right but as he was still on edge I kept him off school and we ended up in worst state after seeing Tim's body."

Carmen held out her arms to Benjy, wanting to hold him so she could feel his true feelings. He stopped just out of her reach, she did not want to frighten him by insisting he come to her so she asked gently, "Is your dream Daddy like your... What shall I call him your day Daddy the one you can actually touch?"

Benjy nodded "Yes. He's kind and gentle... I am happy when I feel him in my dream till I lose him. So is day Daddy." His voice wavered and the half smile disappeared and he carried on. "But ... Before he went on a trip he gave me a lucky coin, I gave him my favourite blue crayon but he made me cry when he came home..."

Maria said gently and quickly not wanting him to feel the hurt again. "Strange he remembered that I'd forgotten it till he mentioned it this morning. Ben had a rare memory slip about the blue crayon Benjy gave him. It took him a few minutes to remember and Benjy was hurt by it. True Ben was less sensitive than usually, he explained after that he'd been sorting out his feeling etc and it had just got buried. Does any of it make sense to you?"

Carmen smiled and nodded "I think its just Benjy's realising that people have two sides, and Ben is like everyone else. Don't forget he'd lost you and then found you with Ben who'd been a sketch you'd drawn and no doubt talked about, so that made Ben very special when he was made real. Nothing to worry about, Benjy it's all right to dream about daddy just remember they are really just one person, now run on a head while we get up and we will stop at the Shock Wave to treat you to a special tea."

Tess and Tim looked apprehensively at each other realising time was going by and nothing might happen till tomorrow. Tess suddenly gasped saying "Of course! Carmen knows about Derek! When she collapsed at home it was because she recognised Derek. Derek was scared she might remember when she came round in hospital but she didn't remember anything. If I can get through to her"

Tim called back to her, "No! Tess. Carmen's a closed book I tried her this morning and got nowhere."

Tess suddenly got excited. "I don't care! I'll try it while we go to the Shock Wave. We've got nothing to lose!"

She walked up beside Carmen whispering in her ear Derek's name over and over again till she almost disappeared into Carmen's shoulder. Suddenly Carmen spun round going right through Tess; looking around puzzled as if something was just on the point of...

Tess waved her arms in the air and yelled. "Got her!"

But in that instant Maria looking concerned at her mother and tapped her on her shoulder making Carmen jumped and shake her head at her daughter's concern before they both walked after Benjy.

Tess and Tim stood together and looked at them walking away radiating disappointment – nothing seemed to be working.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Josh left the house in the car to get the bits and pieces one officer followed the other stayed put finding an in conspicuous place to sit and watch. As he was in casual clothes and had an empty bottle beside him anyone passing thought he was a drunk resting quietly and let him be.

On Josh's return the officers met back in the car comparing notes over the burgers and chips the officer bought back with him, between mouthfuls his partner added "At least you had a good trip these are okay any longer and my butt would ..."

They jumped at the knock on the side window then relaxed realising it was the officer from the other watch and unlocked the rear door. He slid onto the back seat asking "Anything happening?"

The officer who had driven the car replied "No visitors but I followed Josh round to the shops, he bought plates, cups and glasses for three people then four bottles of beer and a couple of videos …. You know men's stuff. He got three take-a-ways of burgers, fries and a large tea. But no one's been in to visit them so I guess they must be extra hungry and sharing the food between them." Then added with a tease knowing the officer should be off duty. "Can't get enough of us then?"

The officer smiled accepting the edge knowing it was his report that made them sit here for the duration and said. "Yes, too much actually." Then admitted his feelings knowing as old partners it would not go any further. "It's this house that's strange as well as the guys. You say new plates and stuff guess the old stuff would have been in the kitchen. … Well when we visited the place last night a bottle of juice broke in the kitchen. Right mess it made too, for a fraction of a second Josh seemed surprised it could happen then blamed the cat. At the hospital they were a right pair of clams got nothing out of them, not even a description of the cat that caused the broken arm and mess and we didn't see it either nor was there a cat flap.

They said they are the only ones staying there; now you say food for three... Perhaps the owner is coming back now before the food gets cold. We reckon one sided fight rather than fall down stairs though the other man didn't seem hurt, now they need new plates …. ... Doesn't make sense ... Okay, keep your eyes open for strange happenings and people... Don't be afraid to call. I'll be back later when I've rechecked the names of the tenants.

Oh yes! Be careful we know Jake was accused of robbery with violence but the charges were dropped when the witness refused to pick him out of a line up. His brother is thought to have helped in delivering things to a 'fence' but nothing was proven, lack of co-operation." His radio buzzed - he was wanted back at the station so he left them to it.

oxoxo

Ricardo walked through one doorway into the Shock Wave just as Benjy ran in through the other one and over to Joan who was at the counter and gasped out his order. A short moment later Maria and Carmen came in and waited behind him. At the other end of the café Ricardo gave a sigh, which Sara caught and commented on, he replied knowing Carmen could not hear them. "She's been making trouble between Gabi and myself and I really don't need this just now."

Sara smiled and said quietly "Pretend she's not there."

Ricardo laughed and shook his head, muttering "Fat chance of that!" and walked over to Hank and said quietly. "I've got a preliminary report about Tim's murder if you like I can discuss it at the station."

Not fancying the idea of telling everyone later Hank looking round noted it was mainly family and Maria with Carmen and replied. "No I prefer to stay have everyone around, but I don't think Benjy should be here while you tell us though."

"Perhaps one of your waitresses could look after him outside and I'll make the short version." Ricardo saw Maria get agitated as she was talking to Carmen and added. "I think Maria's in trouble if I can deal with that first?"

Hank nodded and got a waitresses' attention and asked her to look after Benjy which she did.

Tess and Tim were sitting on the table in the corner hardly able to contain their hope as they watched Maria and Carmen breaking off their heated words as Ricardo joined them with a quiet "What's wrong?"

Maria's first words sent ripples of excitement through the ghosts as they listened. "I'm getting flashes about Benjy playing in the garden at Franklin Street in Seattle. In some he's crawling towards me... then trying to walk..." She stopped for a moment then grabbed hold of Ricardo and gasped out shocked, "I'm not his mother... It's Tess! I remember her breast-feeding him!"

Everyone stopped talking and turned to her as she continued. "He's Derek's not Ben's! … But he has Ben's DNA! … Ricardo what does it mean? … Why would Tess want to leave her son with me and with Ben's name!"

In the silence no one heard Tim clap his hands with delight and saying loudly "Come on think about it!"

Or Tess saying quietly trying to calm him down still a little worried about this new ghost thing and emotions. "Tim it's a big jump to the exclamation - Oh look its Derek at the Deep and Ben is in Seattle Ricardo!"

Almost as though he was answering her call Ricardo broke the silence caused by everyone trying to think through the implications and voiced his thoughts. "Identical twins, therefore same DNA. Sometimes it comes out slightly different, I wonder what she would have done then." He shook away that thought and carried on gently knowing his sister still didn't remember everything. "So you're saying that Tess and Derek somehow rescued you from the storm that night and kept you in Seattle for years till your accident. … Perhaps you were trying to return,… that's not important at the moment. You think Tess on her own after Derek's death has been trying to get her son in to your care. Why? Because she wanted a better life for Benjy after Derek's death, Derek didn't get any money and he had been labelled a murderer after the deaths on the island. No doubt she believed Ben would have turned them away." He added quietly "But doing it this way she would lose control of her son; no mother would want that. So perhaps she wanted shot of Benjy needed a clean sheet and this was the only way, she knows you will love him."

While listening Meg ran her fingers through her long dark hair Agitated that Ben wasn't here to speak up for himself and cut in sharply saying. "No, if Tess went to Ben and explained he would have given her an allowance, got to know them both. You saw how he's taken to the boy, that was one of the reasons we had our difficulties, Benjy wouldn't take to me." Then she remembered her first meeting with Ben on his return from Seattle and said. "Hang on when Ben came back from Seattle he said everything was all right about Tess that means she's hidden the truth there as well... Perhaps we should go and see Ben and tell him about Maria memory flashes."

Hank looked across at Joan, who could tell from his expression that he did not want Meg anywhere near Ben. She mouthed the words 'leave it!' to him and knew he understood when he said. "Ricardo, tell us what you found out about Tim's murder. That will give Maria time to settle down and perhaps remember some more. After all we know Ben is at The Deep getting things ready for tonight then **you** can go and see him about it later."

Maria nodded her acceptance and Ricardo said "Right. Tim was strangled after a pretty tough fight by the looks of the bruises on his body. There was some dirt under his fingernails, we are analysing it hopefully it will take us back to the start. Possibly a couple of fingerprints on Spencer's uniform. Some extra fibres from a different rug or blanket were found on the rug wrapping Tim's body … it's a long shot but if we do come across anything, we can match them. They will do tests to get the proper time of death but at the moment we believe he died about two days ago; the concrete around the body does not help matters. We are working on the theory that it was after Spencer was knocked out and his uniform taken. So we are looking into any other crimes that night in case Tim stumbled on something and had to be kept quiet. We will be questioning everyone who was known to be out and about that evening."

Looking at Maria and Meg he took a deep breath wondering where he could duck too as he continued. "That will include Ben. **Before** you both jump down my throat. Spencer remembered he spoke to Ben near the public gardens that night and Ben had hurt his head, nothing much I know so might not mean anything. **But** because Tim's assailant would have been hurt as well we have to check it out. We all know Tim and Ben did not get on and it will stop any accusations before they start. We will be questioning the workmen at the site once we've located the firms."

Maria said hesitantly into the silence remembering a bit more. "Derek intended to take Ben's place and live with Tess and Benjy here! ... Ben was not too happy about Tess before Seattle but he seemed easier afterwards... A few days ago I found them with a bottle of wine and some glasses they passed it off as something to do with her and Tim. ... But I had the feeling I walked into something different. … I could be jumping to wrong conclusions. … Meg keeps saying he's different... and he says she's after him. I don't understand it anymore."

Ricardo seeing her confusion and knowing Derek was dead and no threat to anyone said gently "I can't honestly see Ben having anything to do with Tess that's just your mind jumping at anything at the moment. Tim's murder, yes if that had happened months ago not now they seemed to leave each other alone now he's been going out with Tess. But I think we should go and see Ben. **All** of us then he need only explain it the once. … But he might not be able to explain everything to you, Maria, because of your memory loss. Perhaps he consulted Dr Estrada and she told him to hold back for a while. In that case he can tell me and Hank, remember you are still unstable because of the gap … and now with these memory flashes I think we will have to see Dr Estrada anyway get you checked out."

Sara and Casey talked quietly together then Sara said to Maria "Casey and I will look after Benjy for you at Surf Central. He'll not understand what's going on and start to get restless. You might need Carmen and Meg may need Mum and Dad if there is something Ben has to explain." With a quick glance to include her sister added. "Promise me you will tell us what happens."

Maria was surprised by the offer knowing how bad her relationship with Sara was, but knew the idea was a good one. "Thank you and we will tell you how things go." Meg had stayed silent but nodded yes to her sister knowing she'd have to anyway.

As they watched everyone start to get ready to leave the ghost's roles were reversed Tim was trying to calm Tess down as she carried on about the leap everyone **had **to make about Derek being Ben **before** they got to the Deep.

Hank was checking with the other staff that they could cover his and Joan's absence when Ricardo came over and asked to use the phone rather than his cell phone; he nodded agreement and was surprised when Ricardo asked him to join him.

As he picked up and dialled he explained. "A friend in Seattle police... .. .. .. Roger Clifton please ... Hi it's Ricardo Torres... Fine thanks can you check the birth certificate for a baby boy called Benjamin Evans about four years old. … … Parents name Tess Marin and Derek Evans under either name. …. …. … … The address is Franklin Street not sure of the number and any other records you have of tenants there... … … ... No I think the house has been re-let or sold... Thanks you can get me on..." and gave his cell number.

He turned to Hank and explained "We checked the information Tess gave us and everything came up correct, with this we can break it down and prove it was a cover story. Ben must think everything is okay I can't see him going along with a lie regarding Benjy think of the fall out when everything had to come out. The Deep will be quiet just the staff there so we can easily clear them out while we discuss it."

Ricardo thought for a moment then dialled another number when answered said "I need you to start looking for Tess Marin her description is in the Ben Evans File on the computer along with car reg. she is wanted for deception regarding Benjy Evans's birth. ... ... Yes check the airport as well. Put any calls through to my cell phone and have Spencer meet us at The Deep .. .. ... No outside will do thank you."

oxoxo

In Seattle Roger disconnected Ricardo's call then rang records office passing on the information Ricardo had given him asking them to call back as soon as possible. He then turned to the computer and put in Evans and the address Franklin Street, an icon flashed up indicating an officer had asked for details on the address earlier. Roger thoughtfully put a call through to the officer when he answered said "You've requested information on Franklin Street I've got a similar request from an officer from Sunset Beach let's compare notes."


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

On the way to The Deep Ricardo was trying to ignore Carmen's chatter from the back seat and concentrate on his driving but odd words then sentences keep getting his attention.

Of course he didn't realise Tess was sat next to Carmen calling out Derek's name, and reminding her that she had recognised Derek and he was at the Deep waiting for them, as well as Ben was in Seattle needing their help now not tomorrow. Tess was getting crosser and crosser because she was getting absolutely nowhere.

Feeling an unusual itch and not wanting to be troubled by it at the moment Carmen raised her hand to her face and Tess felt a flicking sensation and found herself outside the car dumped in the middle of the road still yelling. She panicked for a second as a car came towards her, then calmed herself down and thought of the car again and after the flash of darkness found herself beside Carmen and knew nothing had changed.

As Carmen carried on confirming how right she was and how Maria and Benjy should not be together she could feel little questions like an itch in the back of her mind. They were just whispers as to why hadn't she questioned about Benjy not being in the cards with Maria or why her readings about Benjy had never been clear. She knew that one Maria had given her the information as she had with Ben and as that had been faulty so had the readings and that was why she hadn't known about Derek.

The itch tickled her mind again but she over rode it, she had worked hard on keeping her family close because she knew what it was like to lose a loved one. Ben was caring enough to provide for her retirement should things go wrong. Ricardo needed to be kept away from Gabi; she was an independent free spirit and could entice him away. Antonio was safe though with the Church he had returned on his own free will. Now she had to make Maria see her destiny was with Ben without Benjy.

Maria had tried to blot her mother's voice out by drawing into herself thinking how much she loved Benjy, wanted him to stay with her and how she had to stop Tess from having custody of him. But it hadn't worked and suddenly exclaimed crossly. "Mama shut up! **I will**! Look after Benjy! Tess gave him to me and Ben so leave it!... **And** don't start on about Ricardo and Gabi either! Just because you were right about me being alive all these years does not make you right every time! It didn't do you or me any good did it!"

Carmen shook her head shocked by the outburst bur quickly realising Maria was getting her old stubbornness back said gently knowing she could retract it later. "It's all right, I understand you are feeling hurt by it all... perhaps Gabi could be good for Ricardo." She paused for a second the itch had suddenly surfaced causing her to carry on. "In fact I had a strange visit this morning well would have if the spirit stayed long enough. You know, the new ones are always impatient never willing to rest and wait, give their energy time to settle down, mature a bit. They do not seem to realise they have time on their side, after all nothing can harm them now."

Tim spluttered remembering his visit to her then went quiet.

Carmen warming to her subject spoke quickly. "This one was a bit different it had some knowledge because managed to light a candle for a second just before it left, of course if it had waited longer I could have talked to it. So I touched the table where I thought it must have been and found an aura message, which is very unusual. It showed when Ricardo and Gabi are together they have the same kind of aura as Hank and Joan, who are very close and loving in a mature way so Si it is good for the future.. It is strange..."

The rest was lost by the sound of a car blasting its horn as it came towards them and Ricardo swinging the wheel hard over so they moved out the way. He had wandered onto the wrong side of the road having lost all concentration when Gabi's name had been mentioned; he had expected his mother's usual tirade against her and was hooked when it didn't come. When he got them back on the right side of the road he commented half seriously; "I need that last bit in writing and framed Mama!" Even Maria smiled now she knew they were safe.

"Yep it might work!" Tim said very quietly as he lay curled up on the rear parcel shelf. Tess nodded and started to relax knowing they'd be at the Deep in a moment.

oxoxo

When they reached the lobby at The Deep, Ricardo told Spencer to wait by the door to make sure no one came in. Then the group walked down the steps to the dance and bar area. Ricardo looked around for Ben and asked the barman to find him telling him it was personal.

As he went the barman wondered 'What now. It had to be trouble brother-in-law, wife, ex-girl friend and her parents turning up together and with all the other little things that had been going wrong today Ben was going to go spare!' He tentatively knocked on the office door and went in saw Ben was talking to someone on the phone and expected to wait.

Derek broke off from the conversation immediately and listened to the barman's message then nodded and spoke back into the phone "I'll put you on hold for a moment." before pressing some buttons on the base and putting the handset back. Then he followed the barman wondering what the deputation could mean and couldn't believe it would be about Tim's body or to arrange a 'do' in his memory.

The barman quietly encouraged the rest of the staff into the restaurant area but left the doors open just in case things got heated.

Derek in Ben mode smiled his greeting to them and picked up the cordless phone from the bar. Ricardo nodded back and waited, he was a little way a way from the rest hoping Ben would not feel threatened by them all being there at once.

Derek spoke into the phone "I'm still waiting." then faced the group and explained. "I'm waiting to finish an order; they are checking details so I'll keep this line open while you tell me what this is all about Ricardo."

As all the stools where tucked into the tables Tess and Tim sat on the table in the corner away from everyone ready to wait and watch. They felt more relaxed sitting on something, when they stood they felt they should be going somewhere or doing something. Tess was she was trying to consul herself that if Carmen remembered Derek was out numbered by Ricardo and Hank. Tim was watching the dark aura around Derek and realised it was shimmering and tried to reassure himself it was all right but couldn't and started to worry.

Ricardo knew from Ben's tone of voice they were on the polite relationship that had grown since Maria's comeback and this was not going to be a brotherly chat of the very old days. He also knew as spokesman he didn't want to spark off that rare short sharp and very occasionally violent temper Ben had so kept his voice casual saying. "Ben it's about your trip to Seattle and what you found out there and who Benjy's mother is."

Derek froze for a moment he'd not expected that and knew there could be trouble but put on his best Ben act on and replied gently but firmly. "It's really a private matter Ricardo. But I suppose, as Maria is with you she obviously doesn't mind **you** being here." He could resist a dig at the others they looked so dammed concerned and it had nothing to do with them and added with an edge. "No doubt the rest have come a long for the ride."

As no one flinched he huffed and carried on. "Sorry... I just **don't** like private things done in public and it **only** concerns Maria and myself."

He'd hoped they take the second hint but they didn't so carried on watching Ricardo carefully knowing he was the danger and would try and bore them with facts they already knew.

"Basically we know **I'm** Benjy's father through DNA and Maria is Benjy's mother because I **did not** cheat on her and she **did not** cheat on me. I checked the birth register with the names she gave me and the birth certificate is there. But we knew that from your checks Ricardo. And yes I had a look at the hospital where Benjy was born, I suppose I just wanted to get the picture of it in my mind but didn't go in I realised there was not any point.

Anyway it was Tess we were worried about so I checked all the things she told us and I managed to find a close neighbour who knew them in Franklin Street. She moved there shortly after Benjy was born and confirmed they lived there as a three some. That Tess is Maria's friend. I stayed the extra time in Seattle so I could sort out my feelings between Meg and Maria away from interference from both families and friends. Meg had just left me and I realised I wanted to try and stay with my family. But I told Maria all this when I got back so what's the problem?"

He turned his gentle encouraging gaze on Maria who stood between Carmen and Meg, hoping she would speak for herself and noticed she looked nervous and unsettled as well as staying silent.

Ricardo kept his voice causal wanting to take any threat out of the next words. "Ben I'm sorry... but a lot of that is lies."

Managing to stay silent Derek looked sharply back at Ricardo and dreaded what might come next.

Ricardo didn't falter as he carried on. "Maria's memories are returning and in one of them she remembers Tess breast feeding Benjy which means Tess is Benjy's mother making Derek his father... We should have checked Maria's DNA at the same time as yours. Being an identical Derek probably has the same DNA as you. Tyus can check that out later."

Everyone thought Ben's loss of colour was due to shock of the news and were ready to give him a moment to compose himself.

Mind racing Derek looked quickly round at everyone to see their reactions and accidentally made brief but full eye contact with Carmen and saw her frown but nothing more. He knew he had to say something and stuttered out looking at Maria hoping for her sympathy. "No cannot be true... You love Benjy so much... You mean…. that Derek must have rescued you then... Oh God! Kept you there for those years... Then..." but was stopped by a cell phone ringing.

Ricardo answered his phone and listened then disconnected saying. "That was the station, Seattle found out Derek Evans leased the house...and one of the men living at Franklin Street fits the description Casey and the others gave as the man who kidnapped Benjy. I suppose Tess could have organised Benjy's kidnapping to make sure Maria and Ben stayed together. She was the one in the water that afternoon, which provided the distraction and she clouded the issue of the description and number of people involved. They are watching the property and will send in the patrol as soon as a raid they have in progress is over."

Derek silently cursed and was going to say something when there was a gasp and exclamation from Carmen. "He's Derek not Ben!... That's why I fainted at the house... I looked into his eyes saw too much evil! He threatened me!" The cloud around her mind had started to clear after she'd caught Ben's eyes for a second and itch in her mind had focused.

Derek gave a short sharp laugh "Carmen your imagination!" and carried on gently hoping to gain time. "We know Derek was killed at the Cabin... Ricardo and Casey saw his hands slip through mine and fall to his death... You fainted at your house because things had been getting too much for you and it seems to be happening again."

Carmen shook her head and spoke as she put everything together "Maria told me today on the beach - when Ben went away to Seattle Benjy had a nightmare that Ben was lost would not be coming back... He's been dreaming about his 'dream Daddy' he senses he is in trouble." She looked at him in horror "Benjy's connected to Ben not you, because of the unconditional love he gave him at the beginning, it did not matter whom Benjy's mother or father was, he would love him...respect them. Meg said she always felt a connection to Ben... Of course! Ben's a giver that's why he's linked, to you and all his friends. Once made never broken!"

She spoke quickly but turned her attention to Maria and Meg, "Both of you are The Gemini twins in spirit linked to him one is a lover, soul mate; the other friend forever... I'm sorry I should have realised! It's meant to be a triangle of love and now Benjy's included it becomes a circle adding to the rest!"

While Carmen was speaking Ricardo threw his cell phone over to Hank, who instinctively caught it, saying, "Press call back. Tell them Ben's at Seattle and needs help now!" got his gun out pointing it at Derek and as Carmen finished called out "Derek your under arrest drop the phone and raise your hands now!"

oxoxo

It took a second. - Tim realised what the phone meant and screamed. "**No!**" Thinking of Ben and Seattle, the energy from his anger gave him momentum. He left at lighting speed straight through everyone with the call of his name from Tess ringing in his ears...

Tess called his name, feeling the vibrations of his anger as he left. She felt so alone and frightened, she rested her chin on her knees as she hugged them to herself, waiting, watching, and hoping he would come back for her.

oxoxo

In that second - Derek stopped laughing and smiled at Ricardo. All pretence of being Ben had gone everything looked harsher from his smile to the way he stood and his eyes twinkled evilly instead of the gentleness had been there before. It was as if he had shed a layer of skin before their eyes and along with everyone else Meg and Maria were stunned by the change and realisation of what had happened - they also had the feeling of disgust, rape, and hurt.

It was Derek's cold harsh words of command that brought everything to a stand still. "**No** Hank not a word into Ricardo's phone just drop it on the floor!"

Hank reluctantly did so and stood still as Derek continued. "One word into this phone and Ben is shut down! Stunned to death!... **Ricardo **Put the gun down and let me walk free. There's nothing you can do about it! You're here he's there. **Oh yes** proof I'm not lying... You can hear his last scream if you like!

Ricardo could not stop a shiver running down his spine his instincts told him that Derek wasn't lying, he'd been checking on Ben when they arrived and had put the call on hold. But he also knew he had to keep the gun trained on Derek and released the safety catch. He hoped he could keep Derek's attention and try to stop or at least delay him taking the final step. In the very back of his mind he hoped Spencer, who'd kept out of sight at the top of the stairs, would be able to put a call through.

Ricardo said without a threat or fear in his voice. "Derek you know you've lost. Don't make it worse. You are twins, connected it would be like killing yourself. You need each other. After all that had happened between you two, he tried to save you when you fell at the cabin. "

Derek showed no reaction to Ricardo's words just calmly but coldly spoke into the phone. "Kill him. Agh!" Ended in a cry of pain as Ricardo's bullet tore into his upper arm making him drop the phone over the counter out of everyone's reach.

Derek fell against the counter, blood pouring from his arm; he steadied himself saying through clenched teeth at first. "Ricardo I have nothing to lose! His death will be the icing on the cake!... Granted I'll not be there to do it as I had hoped...See the light fade from his eyes and hear his last breath. ... **You see **I've had his money and every night I can relive both our memories of life and making love to both his women! and my own memories with my wife! Don't you understand I am complete now! Just **one **of us! He's dead and I am alive!" Derek sagged against the counter and shook his head, against the pain that seemed to flash through it. He forced himself to concentrate and push it away realising it was not his pain it was Ben's.

At the same time Meg collapsed screaming out in pain clutching her stomach trying to breathe, calling out Ben's name.

Maria's cell phone rang she automatically answered it. Sara was distressed Benjy had just woken up frantically crying that 'dream daddy' was hurt.

Carmen hearing Sara's voice grabbed the phone pushing Maria against Meg so they were touching.

Maria tried to steady herself, without touching Meg, in case she hurt her, and could feel her own anger rising.

Carmen said into the phone quickly. "Sara cuddle Benjy, open your mind and heart to love not fear, Ben has been hurt and is in Seattle not here at The Deep! Stay there but keep the line open if you want." Carmen then ignored everything else and spoke to Meg and Maria "Hold each other and think only of your love and friendship to Ben. You are connected to him! Use it to help him!"

Ricardo threw Hank the handcuffs while keeping the gun trained on Derek, couldn't keep the anger out of his voice as he gave Derek the caution then added "Keep still Derek ... Hank careful of his arm and use a towel to stop the bleeding."

None to gently Hank put the cuffs on Derek and put a bandage in place.

In spite of everything Derek could not resist taunting them as he did it. "You have to be careful Hank! …Don't forget I'm connected to Ben remember the headaches he had when I was around first with Maria and then Meg were from me. I can still make it difficult for him it takes just at a thought. You know I can feel him slipping away."

Meg still touching Maria, started to breathe better and straightened up Joan came over to her and Carmen helped Maria with gentle words of reassurance.

Spencer walked half way down the stairs and called out; "I've contacted Seattle they are already responding with paramedics, there was a police car nearby. They will ring base later and Tyus will be waiting at the police station to look at Derek

Ricardo nodded motioned Derek to go in front of them out of The Deep, as Derek passed Carmen he gave a gentle laugh, and said. "What's it like to be right Carmen."

Carmen frowned and he carried on; "You always said Maria was alive and would never divorce Ben, that's come true she's his widow now! Ben's Will is interesting everything to Benjy nothing to Maria or anyone else."

Ricardo cut in sharply "That Will is not valid Derek and you know it! Ben could still be alive your morons might not have carried out your orders. Now move!"

As Derek went up the stairs he spoke, his voice was gentle with a playfulness in it that sent a shiver down the listeners' spines. "The connection is getting fainter see even Meg has recovered back to normal...The pains all gone!... Think of it Maria! You had a bonus and it was great while it lasted, thank you. But Meg was always the chosen one for Ben!"

Carmen felt a wave of energy in the air beside her as she followed Maria and looked around her wondering what it was. For a moment she saw a shimmering light that hovered by a table then it was gone, she smiled and hoped it had been in time.

The shocked barman looked around at the empty room and the blood on the counter and wondered what the hell to do.


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There were two unmarked police cars parked opposite each other near the house in Franklin Street, Seattle the Officers were ready to change shifts. Last night's Officers were back and leaning against the side door of the other car exchanging news, with the voice over the radio of the station's operator doing his rounds in the background. Suddenly they caught their call sign and the short sharp message. "There is a kidnap victim in the house ….."

As soon as the word kidnap was uttered the Officer at the window exclaimed "Food for three. One sided fight." along with his partner's exclamation of. "Damn!"

The operator's words, "Go in carefully" were said to an emptying car.

And the finishing "paramedics are on their way." was joined by the loud explosion of shattering glass and things from the rooms landing in the front garden. All four officers were running towards the house, disbelieving their eyes and ears and one was yelling into his shoulder radio extra for backup.

oxoxo

At The Deep as Tim shouted "No" realising who Derek had on the end of the phone and all its implication he had the sensation of a white flash all around him. He could feel Tess calling his name as darkness and extreme pressure built up around him and he was blasted through everything along the connection to Ben at great speed to come to a shattering full stop when he hit something very hard.

**Splat!** Just like a cartoon figure on the wall when it is slammed into something very hard at the end of a very long fast run or squashed by a heavy falling object.

As he felt himself coming together and back into 3D shape, he realised that travelling along the connection in blind anger/panic felt ten times worse than the first time and that had been gut wrenching enough … possibly like a bullet shot from a gun. Gathering his wits together he realised he was in Ben's basement and looked around hoping he could stop anything from happening or warn the police officers who he hoped were watching outside.

He knew he'd travelled in seconds as he saw Jake smiling with the phone in his hand as he leant against the open door at the top of the stairs and could feel the impression of the words "**Do it!**" hanging in the air.

In answer to the words Josh was already getting up from the bottom stairs to walk over to Ben with a rod in his hand flicking the switch on and off just to make sure it would work. From his past on Hank's farm Tim knew it was a type of stun gun and could kill an animal.

Ben was watching terrified, silently knowing what was going to happen, and there was absolutely nothing he could do but to curl himself away from Josh, which would be difficult as the chains were tight and the wall was right behind him.

Tim could feel the anger that had travelled with him, get stronger as he realised there was nothing he could move or distract them the bulb was poor and there was light from the hallway. Extreme frustration was added to the anger and he felt a flash like lightening engulf him and he found himself in the middle of the front room. There energy was spinning around him now gathering speed and the air was turning a hazy red, getting darker red as it got stronger and then spread out in the room.

He looked out of the window towards the road where he hoped the police car was. The window shattered as the television spun from the corner of the room and followed other smaller objects through it. Mirrors and glass in the pictures broke and larger furniture tried to follow making the room a wreck.

At the same time he felt and knew the pressure was going upwards, heard the shattering the glass from the window above as something went through it, and knew that the same thing was happening to the room above the garage. The noise of shattering glass, things crashing to the ground and the vibration from pressure was tremendous.

Then the energy was gone and everything was still.

He heard yelling and turned his attention back to Ben and found himself in the basement with Josh turning away from Ben to go up the stairs to see what the noise was.

He saw Ben lay half curled up and very still and could see his aura ebbing away. He controlled his fears and sat beside him then slid gently into Ben's mind as he had with Meg's hoping to be met by a lot of softballs of memories or darkness of unconsciousness not the emptiness of death.

He found deep darkness with a small figure dressed in a white wedding dress, standing on a chain, the links lying flat shimmered faintly with different colours in the darkness. Further along the chain holding hands was a child with two other people. He recognised them as Sara, Benjy, and Casey then suddenly there was another figure between them and the figure in white. He recognised Maria, she seemed to be trying to link with the figure in white and Benjy but the distance was too great. He could not tell if the figures were fading or the darkness was getting deeper and realised that Ben was close to death.

His attention was caught by the figure in white as she grew more distinctive, he knew it was Meg. She looked more beautiful than ever and he realised that was how Ben saw her and she was his strength and Ben was trying to use it to stay alive. He watched as she stepped forward into a gold ring, which shimmered around her forming a cloak and a link to the chain she had stood on.

Tim knew he had to help and thought of her when they were children playing in the garden at her parents' farm.

As if she felt his presences she turned towards him and held out her hand.

He took it and as their hands met he felt gentleness and heard her call Ben's name telling him she loved him. He did not know how but he became the link between her and Maria then on back towards Sara, Benjy, and Casey. As he passed over the other shimmering links he looked down and saw names on them, recognising his own and Mark's, and others he knew and some he did not.

He felt himself stop and looked up to find he had travelled in a circle. He was on the opposite side of Meg and held out his hand to bridge the wide gap. He saw that the gold cloak had gone and had become a gold thread in his hand which he had linked everyone back to Meg with. It shimmered and got thicker and the chain beneath his feet had moved and was linked with the gold ring.

He felt strange realising he had been the connecting link and could feel the strength travelling through him via the thread and it was getting stronger as it passed through everyone into Ben. Gradually he could feel Ben's heart beat steadying from a dying flutter to a slightly stronger beat but also sensed Ben was not breathing and yelled at him to breath. But nothing happened.

Suddenly there was a jolt and pressure around him followed by another stronger one and then another. He looked down at the chain under his feet it was gone and he was back where he started, on the edge looking in. He could see Meg, Maria and Benjy; they were holding hands still standing on the shimmering chain with the gold b wrapped around them, and he gently slipped out back into the basement.

He found himself beside an Officer giving Ben mouth to mouth breathing. As the Officer moved back to see if Ben could breathe all right on his own he recognised the man as the Officer from last night and smiled feeling Ben was with someone who would care. Satisfied with the result the Officer took his jacket off and put over Ben to give him some warmth while calling to his partner to come and help.

Tim was exhausted and found comfort in the noises of sirens coming to halt outside, sitting down on the stairs he felt himself slip into the wall as he leant back against it. He stopped himself going in any further but could not be bothered to move as the officer from the other pair, came down the stairs and walked through him. He listened to their chatter and pieced things together while they covered and looked after Ben.

oxoxo

Tim heard how they had ran not believing what they were seeing, and now wondering what caused the explosion as no fire or extra people had been found. How they had paired up with their natural partners, the original pair from the night before ran for the front door tried it and shot the lock and entered carefully.

The other two went carefully through the debris to the front room windows and climbed in, mindful that someone must have thrown the things out. The room was a mess and dark and as they'd searched with torches they'd found and fought with Jake who'd hidden there just before the front door lock had been shot out having seen movement through the glass in the front door.

The two officers in the passageway had met Josh coming up from the basement into the passageway waving the stun rod in front of him. The office yelled at him to drop it and shot him in the arm when he did not. One officer dragged the protesting Josh out the way while the other went into the basement and found Ben. One thing they knew they had two very frightened badies on their hands.

oxoxo

Feeling his energy return and knowing Ben would be taken care of Tim remembered the fear in Tess's voice at being left alone so soon after her death and gently thought of her. With the familiar flash of blackness he found himself back at The Deep, and everyone was making their way out he brushed passed Carmen as he gently came to a halt near the table he'd left earlier.

He stood beside Tess and looked at her, she was hunched up, chin resting on her knees, with an aura of extreme fear around her as she watched everyone leave. She didn't realise he was there she was so afraid. He gently remembered the first time he saw her at Ocean Drive and the feeling he could like her as they chatted, but then his obsession with Meg had over taken him again. Now the obsession had gone and with it the chains and he suddenly felt free, calmer and knew she would feel the same now she was free of Derek and smiled.

He put a hand on her shoulder feeling her aura jump as she felt him and heard him say. "He's all right! Come on we'll go to Ben's house and swap stories. Remember think of the sofa and we will be there... Then I'll take you on a trip of a lifetime to Las Vegas or anywhere else you please!"

Tess looked up at him slowly stretching from her hunched position and got up, her aura changing, put her hand in his, smiled and said. "I thought I lost you. It seemed like a lifetime here. Thank you..." Her voice changed and had a slight giggle of amazement as she realised. "You've changed … no wet concrete ... stronger, better!"

Tim looked at her and smiled back realised he did feel better, whole. "Good. You're looking happier too. Come on think of the sofa!"

Their laughter seemed to echo around The Deep as they disappeared.


	8. Chapter 9 and a ghost of a chapter

**Chapter 9**

Everyone had followed the police car with Derek in it to the police station. No one really knew where else to go or what to do. The feeling of powerlessness and shock was setting in keeping them quiet rather than chatting to each other. They knew the Seattle police would phone the station with any news so they filed into the general reception area finding any seats or desks to rest against, the coffee machine and made themselves at home.

Derek came in giving a slight bow to Tyus and the Officer at the desk and complained immediately before they could say anything. "Ricardo should be charged for shooting an unarmed man. A phone is **not** an offensive weapon! Ricardo was **not** in danger!... By the way no matter what I say now I'm Ben the other one is Derek and I can prove it!..."

He paused enticing them to comment but Tyus and the Officer just shook their heads and Ricardo gave him a dark look so he carried on mockingly. "Okay keep you shirt on! Thought I'd give it a try." and giggled, it was impish with evil round the edges.

Ricardo ignored him this time and carried on booking him in.

Derek just smiled happily then in Ben mode carried on chatting, giving them all the creeps and embarrassing them as he picking into Ben's personal memories about them all. Then he switched to being himself on a tease and everyone heard that sharper edge to his voice as he talked of Ben from his point of view always using the past tense making them feel he knew he had succeeded.

All the time Tyus silently examined Derek's arm and stitched the wound using local anaesthetic; quietly wishing he could have used a general just to shut him up.

But nothing anyone said would stop Derek's flow; he was revelling in it.

Ricardo opened his mouth for one last try but Derek just smiled and said "Police harassment Ricardo! Hey! You want evidence against me don't you!" and gave a short giggle. Then looking across at Carmen as she handed Maria a drink, grabbed everyone's attention as he spoke in his normal everyday voice, which was like Ben's, his tone was gentle loving, touched with sadness but occasionally he dropped it back into the harsh teasing ways of earlier.

"You are right Carmen he was a giver protecting everyone one of you. Ever wonder why it has been so easy to finish the payments on your house, they never increased throughout the years you've known Ben. … He paid the difference knowing you could not afford the higher payments carried on even after Maria's death. The house is now completely yours. Nothing in writing or said not his style. That's my contribution from the past, you see I would pick up anything he wrote down or said and use it against him, could even pick up his conversations were he left off." Without a pause he turned his attention away from Carmen.

"Remember Ricardo when you were shot, all payments for your loft were made with a bit extra in the pay packet well that was Ben's doing. You accepted his friendship but not the gift all those years ago; you thought it would look like a bribe. … He got round that told the Chief and opened an extra fund for all emergency works including Lifeguards, payments for injury and sickness." He moved quickly on to his next victim with a teasing tone in full swing knowing where to hurt the most.

"Of course there's Hank! Soo afraid he would lose Meg, … that darling Ben would take her home across that big sea to England, yet really all Benny boy wanted was a family's love. The silly fool understood your fears was willing to give you time, hoped you would realise the trust everyone has in him. But you didn't did you.

Come on! Think Hank, you've never had any trouble getting people to deliver to the Shock Wave yet you've never traded with them before. You see it was taken for granted you had Ben's seal of approval, he would help out if you got into trouble. … Nothing is said about it of course, sort of gentleman's agreement. Even the sweet Meg, his ex soulmate and her sister were in his protective web by using the organisation for small businesses he set up. You see he **cared** for everyone in Sunset Beach." He giggled looking round at everyone seeing his words had hit home and returned to his gentle voice as he carried on. "You **all** mistrusted him, and now he's **dead**! **gone**! Only his body..."

Ricardo's short sharp retort "**Shut it Derek**!" cracked across Derek's words.

Derek stayed silent; his eyes sparkled as he gave a gentle gleeful smile knowing he had hit home in every department and with everyone.

As Ricardo carried on "Can he spend the night in the cells Tyus?"

Derek quietly thought to himself. 'Okaay no freedom but got rid of you and your name brother! Keep stirring and just wait till they get this in court. Your name's going to be mud! They never could tell the difference between us little brother!'

Packing up his things while replying, Tyus's voice gave a hint of the sadness he was feeling at the possible loss of his friend. "Yes just check him every hour I'll leave a sedative for him if the pain gets worse when the injection wears off. Just the one tablet in a drink and he will sleep till morning."

The Officer helps Derek up, and as they walk over and through the door into the cells Derek laughs saying. "Oh no Ricardo you cannot shut me up that way, I have to give my consent before you can use it! Mind you a cup of tea not too strong, but hot, no sugar or drugs remember!.. Oh goodie a bed! Now who shall I think of first … Meg or Maria..."

The Officer closed the door quickly behind him sensing Ricardo's movement. There was a thud as Ricardo's cup and contents hit the door then crashing sound as it smashed into little pieces when it landed on the floor. The tension was not broken because of the laugh that came from behind the door.

It was Gabi's gentle remark as she handed him another cup that broke some of the tension but not the silence. "Drink it first love. It's better that way."

He took it and smiled remembering his mother's words in the car and replied very quietly. "Going to need a lot of help on this one, you know that."

She smiled recognising his tone and letting her hand stay on his arm answering quietly. "Oh yes, I'm banking on it!" That's all it needed after all they were at work, she would show him what she really meant at home later.

Spencer walked briskly into the area to be met by silence and anxious faces he gave a smile to show it was good news and said. "Seattle rang they found Ben he's being taken to the hospital. He was stunned and in pretty bad way to start off with, had to give him mouth to mouth, now he seems to be deeply unconscious but not a coma."

He paused for a moment to let the relief sink in. Then feeling a bit uneasy and embarrassed carried on. "Strange comments about TV and things being thrown out the front windows of the house all at once...Well within a couple of seconds of each other anyway. But they found only two men in the house and they had been with Ben at the time... Oh yes! Plates being smashed when the house was empty, and a cat that was not there knocked some drink over!... If that makes any sense!... They want someone up in Seattle tomorrow to see Ben."

Carmen said quickly and forcefully. "Ben has to be brought back here tonight! Before he wakes he needs Meg and Maria's help rather than a lot of strangers in Seattle. …. The windows and crockery that is easy to explain, there was a very cross Spirit possibly Tim's wanting payback if Derek killed him, which means Tess could be in trouble!"

Ricardo choked and spluttered at his mother's words but Carmen ignored him and looked across at Tyus for help and support. Tyus said slowly thinking it through. "Ben would do better here waking up with Meg and Maria nearby. I might be able to get a 'medic plane' to bring him. We will have to pay as it's not emergency treatment."

Carmen laughed and said. "Come on Tyus! Maria can under write the charge; he needs them around him! Meg collapsed at The Deep I'm sure she felt his pain so has Benjy. Tomorrow morning will be too long!"

Tyus smiled, put like that he could not fight her; anyway he wanted his friend under his wing and protection. "Yes all right I'll ring Seattle hospital and get things moving if they say no, then you will have to find a way to fly everyone to him before the morning. Maria you need to see Dr Estrada, she can help you come to terms with everything." He sighed quietly almost to himself. "Perhaps we should all see her later."

Maria felt confused because she was being pulled in so many directions at once, and then realising who could help said. "We could use Liberty Corp's plane I'm sure AJ will agree. I need to see Benjy then Dr Estrada and Meg we need to talk."

**A Ghost of a Chapter **

The room was huge, noisy with bright lights and money or what it could buy was everywhere, Tess laughed as they went around the gaming tables. Tim stopped at the card table, looking at all the players cards in turn then started making faces at one of the players because he knew what he was up against.

Tess moved away and was fascinated by the roulette wheels and the amounts of gaming chips on the squares, the people's reactions as they won or lost. She felt tempted to see if she could change things then thought better of it as an argument started at one of the tables. She did not mind walking through things now; they had been to so many different places tonight. She smiled and laughed as she slowly came back to Tim who was watching the roulette wheel concentrating hard on the ball going round in the wheel and said gently "No don't change it."

He stopped, looked up and moved away from the table realising she was smiling and more relaxed about things. "What are you remembering?"

She laughed again and replied. "The trip over! No more power stations they tickle!."

Tim replied indignantly "Hey that was partly your fault. If you remember I wanted to catch the plane, do it the safe way. Travel first class! But no you wanted the direct route - remembered a picture you had seen and got excited and **where** did we end up! On a blasted billboard outside town, **all** because it was an advertisement you remembered **not** the place. I keep telling you **think carefully** before you finally decide." Then he added in his normal tone. "The way back will be easy just think of your bedroom or Benjy no sorry re-phrase that, a chair near Benjy or you will end up in the bath or something!"

Tess smiled and said gently. "Point taken, what happens if there is no chair nearby?" She laughed at his expression and said quickly, "Take me to dinner kind sir."

Tim sighed. "Tess we do not need to eat or sleep!"

Tess said patiently, "I know but I've always wanted to be wined and dinned at one of these palaces. Anyway I still want some of my earthly desires, what do we do when everyone here is a sleep... We could do the world in such a short time if we don't sleep then what? Get bored...You know what they say, been there done that kind of thing... Come on and you can show me the trick with the candles and scare the waiters!"

Tim smiled and gave a little bow and took her arm then looked upwards saying "Ok up we go!" In a blink of an eye it had changed. They were standing in the middle of a lavish dinning area. Everything sparkled, lights, glassware, silver and gold on the table decorations, beautiful plates it all said no expense spared. Music playing in the background as couples and groups were enjoying themselves.

She looked around taking in the atmosphere and spotted a table all set out ready for use. She had the weird feeling it looked lonely tucked into the corner, the chairs were out ready for use unlike some of the tables. Although it was in the corner all the waiters passed it when they took the food to and from the tables and wondered if that was why no one sat there, she tugged at Tim's arm and pointed to it.

Tim nodded his agreement and took her arm and led her to the table. He pretended to pull her chair out and they sat down a bit disappointed the candle was electric and lit. They watched commenting on the food as the waiters passed, enjoying chatting about everything going on between the diners a round the room. Then they talked about themselves and their past getting to know each other properly, sometimes they forgot they had no future here. Gradually the numbers of people dwindled and the waiters started to pack things away and they realised it was over. They looked at each other and nodded … it was time to go home.

They got back to Ocean Drive to find it in darkness and empty, unsure what to do. They decided to rest in Tess's room and wait for everyone to return. Tim sat beside Tess as she lay on the bed they chatted for a while and then she grew silent and gradually disappeared into the bed as she seemed to relax into sleep. He lay down beside her and started to do the same realising that's what happened to the voice in the cave. It felt warm, cosy and secure.

Something woke him; it might have been the sun coming through the window or the natural human clock he didn't know. He wondered where he was at first could not see Tess and thought she was in the bathroom. It all came back to him; he called her name gently wondering how she would feel.

Tess gradually materialized as she woke. She saw him lying beside her and gasped "Tim! Hell! Ben will kill me if he finds you're here." She started get up and realised she was already dressed looked back at Tim totally confused, he said with a smile "No! Derek did."

She sat down suddenly, he heard the thud he expected but the bed did not move, and her hand went to her mouth as memory slammed back. Tim watched fascinated by her changing aura. She exclaimed. "Oh yes he did!" then she remembered the night before and laughed "Oh! That was fun. Thank you! Now what? … Seattle for Ben and I must find Benjy." Suddenly she started to fret "Why isn't he here, something went wrong? Derek could have escaped, hurt him! Tim!"

Tim was shocked by the sudden change in her aura when she thought of Benjy and decided that would come first and said calmly. "Okay Benjy first, then Ben. Picture him slowly you do not want to travel too quickly." He remembered the panic flight of yesterday and felt a gentle ripple go though him and stopped it, he did not want to find out if he could visit the past, and have to go through it all again.

He cleared his mind smiled and held her hand then said and thought quietly "Chairs near Benjy."

They felt the flash of darkness.


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tim and Tess found themselves sitting on chairs in the hospital corridor with rooms on both sides and heard the chatter from a Nurses station round the corner. Tess looked around her frantically and shouted at Tim as if he would know. "Why here!"

Tim shouted back "How the hell should I know! I just got here too remember!"

Tess jumped up and paced down to the corner where the corridors met it reminded her of a letter T and they were at one of the arms. She was relieved the Nurses were not children nurses and were chatting happily together Tim called to her. "We were sent along **this** corridor let's look this way first."

Tess nodded and followed him, frustrated that all the rooms either had blinds drawn or just closed doors, all doors were numbered not named. Tim returned to the room behind the chairs they materialised on and disappeared inside before Tess could stop him but came out quickly, shaking himself. "No just storage must be that one opposite. Look it's not the ICU, or children's ward so it can not be that bad. Come on we will do it careful so as not to disrupt any equipment."

Anxiously and carefully they moved into the room. It was large divided by a curtain, drawn nearly right across, on the far side of the curtain were two beds on one was Benjy curled up in a ball with Maria half curled around him. On the other was Meg, all of them slept on top of the bedclothes in their ordinary clothes. On the other side of the curtain, was a bed where Ben slept on his side half curled up. Only the IV drip and monitor flashing silently showed that he was ill. Tess went over to Benjy watching him for a while then gently leant over and kissed him on his cheek. She felt her love for him flow into him but he did not stir.

Tim went over to Ben and sat on the bed and called his name to see if he could get any response. Ben stirred mumbling quietly. Tim leant closer trying to understand him and accidentally slipping into his mind. He looked around, the darkness seemed fuzzy not the definite deep darkness of before. He looked down and saw the links of the chain were shimmering and realised he was standing on his own. Ben's voice was suddenly all around him making him jump; it was not angry more matter fact. "Tim it's bad enough having my brother inside my mind without you jumping in and out!"

Tim was indignant but relieved. "Is that all the thanks I get for saving your life Ben!"

There was a pause in the waves of fuzziness and Tim felt rather than heard a gentle laugh and then a gentle reply, "No! And thanks, I just hope I don't have you inside my head when I'm half a sleep, dreaming or other times... Could be embarrassing! ... What's your price Tim?"

Tim thought for a moment. "Ricardo finding Tess's body... By the way Derek dumped all her things in a trash truck in the road near Southern Avenue, perhaps someone saw his … sorry your car. It wasn't long after my body was discovered at the monument." He heard a gentle sigh 'Oh Great!' from Ben and carried on. "Tess and I met a sailor who haunts the caves you took Maria to; he's nice did not mean to watch you, he's from a shipwreck, an old fashioned sailing ship, off the coast, he tried to save a young lad in his crew. We want to go to the other side, find peace or whatever it's called. I expect we will need your forgiveness... Can you do that? ..."

Tim lost the answer, as a strong feeling of strength and love surged through Ben pushing him out of Ben's mind, and he heard Meg calling Ben's name. When he recovered he watched them together understanding why he would never have won her heart again. There was no jealousy this time.

oxoxo

Ben's movements and mumbling had woken Meg. She came to him touching his arm, and calling to wake him up. She watched him as he slowly opened his eyes still mumbling to himself. "Yes Tim... Might come again!..." Startled as he saw her he tried to sit up but she pressed her hand on his arm and shook her head. Ben flopped back and said his mind still not clear "Meg! Where am I! I thought..."

Meg laughed with relief and replied "South Bay Hospital... We flew you from Seattle during the night I held your hand while Tyus examined you...You seemed to come round for a few minutes then went under again... What do you mean Tim might come again? Have you seen him?"

She helped him sit up a bit by adding some more pillows and handed him a drink. He took the drink, two handed to make sure he did not spill any and sipped slowly watching her every move, feeling he was not only drinking the drink but also drinking in her strength and love. He felt sad because he knew it might not be his now and he would have to let her go. Meg smiled at him and pressed a buzzer to call the nurse.

As Ben replied a sleepy Benjy came round the curtain. "It's good to see and feel you... Let's just say a lot of people have been messing with my mind recently... Otherwise I might end up in Cedar Oaks' padded cell... Benjy what are you doing here!"

Benjy smiling ran and scrambling up on to the bed calling out in a rush "Uncle Ben you're my dream daddy!.. Day daddy's in jail!.. Uncle Ricardo shot him in the arm!"

Ben was stunned and totally confused, looked at Meg for an answer and then realised that Maria was behind her. "Maria... What does he mean?"

Maria came over and picked Benjy off the bed and spoke to him quietly, he pouted slightly then nodded. She set him down just by the curtain he turned and smiled at Ben just before he disappeared behind the curtain. Maria came back to the end of the bed while Meg held Ben's hand and said gently "Maria's memories are returning and we found out that Tess is Benjy's mother and Derek is his father. He planned everything. Ricardo shot him in the arm while arresting him; he was on the phone to your jailers. I'm sorry Ben... "

Ben leant back into the pillows losing all colour, worrying the girls, after a while he said quietly and at times had difficulty breathing. "You mean he kidnapped Maria and Tess had Benjy so they could change places... Oh God! Maria how can you ever forgive me!... How can either of you bear to be near me!... When you look at me you'll see him you both will... I know how difficult it was for Meg the last time... I know... I'll leave and make things easy for you all..."

Maria came round to the side of the bed, she hoped her voice did not betray the shiver of hurt and betrayal she felt going through her. "No Ben you're not going anywhere. Derek did this not you... He will pay not you. … Ricardo is looking for Tess and I'm going to see if I can adopt Benjy while Tess is in prison... It's difficult coming to terms with all this but I will manage... I've seen Dr Estrada and with everyone's help **we **will get through this... Remember before you went to Seattle I said I wanted to be your friend... I still do... You belong to Meg I understand that. Yesterday Meg and Benjy felt you were in trouble and according to Mama we are all linked instead of a triangle it's a foursome."

Ben was confused; he felt some reassurance by her words but knew some of them weren't true. He did not try to touch her sensing it would do more harm than good. He desperately needed to know where he stood ... whether he would have to face the future alone. He knew they had both been with him in some way after Josh had stunned him and Meg's presence was the strongest and her reaction now was loving. But she had left him gone to Casey...

His words were quiet and emotional when he spoke. "Before I left for Seattle Meg you wanted your freedom with or without Casey... I will not hold you to any feeling of sympathy or duty you might have...You never wanted to hear my name again and your father is right it's better you don't get tangled with me again. I've never regretted a moment of our time together. I only want you to be happy if that's without me I will cope somehow."

Meg said sharply. "How did you know that Ben!" as far as she knew she'd been alone at South Pier with Casey that night.

Ben's reply was very quiet "I helped Sara move out of Surf Central after she had an argument with Casey then I went to South Pier to find you; there was a storm I saw you and Casey kissing." His voice went to nothing as he finished.

Meg could feel his hand shaking and knew he was not up to any confrontation and gently put her finger across his lips. She heard voices coming from the passageway. Benjy had come back in and was asking for a pick up from Maria as Meg gave her reply "Yes we need to sort things out but not now. You need rest. A lot of strange things have been happening... Tyus! Ben's shaking he's just found out about Tess being Benjy's mother."

Tyus came in quickly, checking Ben over tutting a great deal but smiled at the end of it saying. "You're going to be fine just good meals, lots of rest mixed with some attention, don't pile too much up in your mind. I suggest you talk to Dr Estrada or myself about what has happened. Ricardo will need to take a statement from you if we can I would like to leave it till tomorrow. Do you know what day it is?"

Ben shook his head and Tyus told him then added "I'll order some breakfast for you and see how you are afterwards. You can get up walk around later if you wish, but for that I would suggest you get some clothes. Our gowns can lead to some embarrassing moments. Meg, Maria I would prefer if you had breakfast in the canteen but if Ben really wants company I'll bend the rules this time... Hmm thought so, all right four breakfasts coming up." Smiling he walked away.

Ben took a few minutes to come to terms with everything then said into the silence "We need to sort this out Meg. You made it plain you did not want anything to do with me."

Meg didn't want to face it now especially as Maria was with them, she forgot about Benjy, the memories flooded back, they were disturbing, raw, bringing out the wrong emotions in her. Making her words harsh and angry. "Ok! You took Maria up to **Our** Casita! I saw the half empty bottle of wine, your cufflinks, and ruffled sheet not to mention the clothes... **No**! Don't you dare deny it!... You even did **it** at The Deep the next morning couldn't wait to do **it** at home like everyone else!.. What were you doing marking your territory! Comparing notes?"

Maria and Ben shocked answered together "**No!**" Ben was too shocked to say anything else but Maria carried on. "We didn't go to the Casita!" She paused for a moment then carried on not harshly but confidently wanting Meg to understand it was the truth. Benjy stayed still in her arms, resting his head against her shoulder, a bit worried by the tone of everyone's voices and remembering the word Casita. "Meg. Ben gave you the Casita as your and his retreat. He would never take me there! I would not let him anyway. He wanted desperately to take you there so he could convince you that he loved you and did not blame you for the kidnapping..." She didn't want to carry on raking over the past it and asked "Why did you go there that day?"

Meg hesitated because of the strong denial then replied. "I saw you both with Benjy and Tess in the park in the morning. They waved you and Ben off in the car. Tess brought some dresses round and I had to return on because one was yours, when I arrived the door was open and I overheard Benjy and Tess talking about you two going to the Casita and Tess reminded him it was a secret. So I went and saw the evidence. She could not have faked it she had been with you and then with Benjy."

Maria stroked Benjy's head and said gently. "Do you remember any of it Benjy? It was before Uncle Ben gave you the blue crayon and after Meg moved out."

She felt Benjy give a little nod and said. "You've done nothing wrong sweetheart. Did Tess ask you to do something for her?"

Benjy gave another nod then said hesitantly. "Tess told me it would get you and da... Uncle Ben together... Earlier I saw her talking to Tim and she gave him a bag of things…. She did not see me. We watched for Meg to come to the house and Tess told me to say that you had gone to the Casita but you went on the plane. I did not understand."

Maria smiled and said. "It's Ok Benjy...You sit on the corner of the bed and I will carry on... Yes good boy. … I was going to Seattle to see if I could remember anything... Tess did not like the idea... We know why now... Anyway at the airport I chatted with Ben and I became worried about Benjy and decided against going and saw Mama instead. Ben caught the flight for his meeting, and the next time I saw him was in the evening having an argument with Tess and Benjy... It upset him a great deal and I could not help him so I told him to find you, which he did unfortunately, although you did not see him... Benjy go and wash you hands for breakfast please."

Benjy slid down and ran off behind the curtain and out of hearing so Maria carried on as she could see Ben was not up to telling Meg what happened. "After you found us at the Deep and our confrontation with you and Casey at Surf Central I made Ben tell me what had happened the previous evening. Ben explained he saw you embracing and kissing Casey, saying you did not want to hear Ben's name ever again or have anything to do with him as your father advised. It put him into a state of shock; he had lost you, with no hope of return and no idea definite reason why. I came along in the morning having seen Tess. She told me he needed my help at The Deep and I found him very distressed and pushed him over the edge into sex thinking I was helping him. Then you found us together which meant he had hurt you even more."

Meg looked at both of them then said quietly at first then angrily. "I turned to Casey as a friend, he was hurting over his break up with Sara and we comforting each other - Tim set that up and Tess did the other! Oh Ben and you've thought about this and guessing what Derek was doing!" She held his hand in hers paused for a moment then carried on calmly "Sara and Casey are starting to get back together again. I put you safe with Maria and Benjy. I'm sorry. I love you so much!"

Ben sat quietly put his free hand on top of hers knowing he could not leave her even if he wanted to, wondering if she finally understood it all. Then said "Can we start again?... All four of us, it will be different we will know where we stand with each other... You will be able to keep Benjy Maria because Derek killed Tim and Tess."

Meg and Maria were stunned, Maria said. "Ben how do you know? We only found Tim's body yesterday! No! Tess was with us yesterday morning she's gone to her sister's she left a message on the machine."

Ben sighed he knew it was going to be difficult and sound daft. "Umm... Tim told me when I was sort of half a wake from the stun gun... possibly yesterday... I think I should leave it till Ricardo comes. Can you get him here after breakfast and Antonio if possible?"

Meg and Maria looked at each other wondering if it had all been too much for him. The orderly broke the tension by coming in with a trolley of food.

oxoxo

Tim and Tess left once everyone had started to discuss the visit to the Casita; they felt too embarrassed to stay. Tim took her into the caves at The Deep having explained about the voice. They sat in the candlelight talking with the voice of the sailor, about his past and everything that had happened.


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

In the main office/reception area of the Police Station Gabi sat across from Ricardo as he drank his coffee and was trying hard not to laugh. It was not funny really Ricardo had been with Derek for the last couple of hours trying hard to get some sense out of him and not succeeding. Of course Derek had twisted words and played games regarding Ricardo and Ben's past together using Ben's memories to rub salt into the wounds so when Ricardo had come out for a much need break she could almost see steam coming out of his ears. It had not helped matter that before Ricardo started the interview he'd had to explain to the Chief about the shooting because Derek's complaint had gone through putting a different light on the whole proceedings.

Ricardo put his coffee mug down and was just going to spout off again when Gabi noticed Maria coming into the station and called out. "Hi Maria how's things."

Maria smiled she could see the strain on her brother's face as he turned round as soon as Gabi spoke and answered. "Fine, Ben's awake and wants to see you Ricardo not to make a statement just a chat but it is important. How are things here?"

Gabi smiled as Ricardo said heatedly "Oh just fine; you know been hauled up before the Chief and then had great fun with Derek trying to get a statement... It'll be good to talk to the sensible side of the family. ... … Don't look at me like that Maria. You don't know what it's been like this morning! I could quiet happily string Derek up from the ceiling. Ok so Ben and I did not get on after your drowning but at least he was civil about it. I'll just get my things."

Maria smiled and shook her head as she watched him finish his coffee; Gabi came over "What's the joke?"

"Nothing." She could not help her sigh and Gabi gave her another look so she said quietly. "I was just wondering how Ricardo is going to feel after he's seen Ben. No … I cannot tell you I don't know all of it. … Hi Spencer are you joining us?"

"Yeah Ricardo's on probation in case he..." He said it with a grin and was stopped by Ricardo's sharp retort.

"**Shut it** … you can drive!" To everyone in the room and within hearing distance he said. "If anyone else gives me a phone or shouts don't shoot wrong number! I'll scream!" His tone changed abruptly as he passed the table and asked. "See you later Gabi?"

Maria smiled as the officers in hearing distance suddenly went back to work guessing they'd been teasing Ricardo and knew it was their way of dealing with the guilt a lot of them were feeling having missed the kidnapping so she left it at that.

Gabi could not help grinning as she nodded her reply, knowing a friendly kiss would be wrong and watched them leave then went back to sorting out the pile of paper work, which seemed to be growing by the minute.

oxoxo

In the hospital Meg and Ben were sitting in easy chairs by his bed chatting about the shop, Sunset Sisters she had set up with her sister. Maria came into the room ahead of the others to warn Ben that Spencer was with Ricardo. Ben decided everyone could stay and he would get back into bed and the others could use the chairs. He didn't want to admit it to Meg but he felt safer there.

Ricardo came into the room greeting him cordially commenting that Derek could be a right pain in the ass when he wanted to. Ben smiled wondering what Ricardo would think of him after this. For a moment they silently eying each other as if weighing each other up; they had a lot of history to get past - friendship and anger - and that needed to be put on one side till later.

Ben knew there was not getting away from it and decided to get it over and done with so took a deep breath started. "Thanks for last night and wounding Derek not killing him. This is going to sound weird to say the least ... … I know Derek murdered Tess and I know where her body is... before you say anything Ricardo Derek has not said anything to me by phone."

Ricardo said slowly wondering what was coming. "All right. Let's hear all of it." then admitted. "After the windows at Franklin Street were blown out by nothing and Mama insisting it was a ghost doing it ... I think I'll believe anything."

Ben gave a short gentle laugh and said. "Yes well Tim certainly gets around now he's dead." They all looked at him so he carried on "Okay ... Tim was at the grotto and heard Derek and Tess discussing what they planned to do... Well, one version anyway. Unfortunately Tim knocked something and Derek heard and found him spying after a chase and with Tess's help he killed him, they put his body in the Lifeguard Monument. Tess was affected by Tim's death, because she had started to care for him and also because he haunted her... After finding him in my head I'm not at all surprised!" He smiled as he saw Ricardo's expression and carried on soothingly with twinkling eyes. "Oh it gets worse Ricardo! trust me."

Maria butted in quietly to Ricardo, "And you thought** he** was the sane one!" he shook his head wondering what on earth was going on.

"Thank you Maria!" Ben said in a slightly hurt tone then looked at the bedcovers as he thought for a moment trying to decide whether or not to tell them about Tim in his dream of Meg pondering how to explain how Tim could communicate with him ' … well he can do it when I'm semi conscious as well, though I could not see him but then I did not have my eyes open either times so'

He suddenly caught the concerned silence and looked and saw their expressions and realized he had said it out loud, smiling sheepishly apologised. "Sorry! I know it all sounds daft... Okay back on track. Apparently Derek intended to kill Tess and Meg then carry on living with Maria. Meg can feel me when we touch so she was a danger to him, knowing him though I expect he kept tempting fate, and then denied anything had happened it was all her doing." He knew he had hit home from Meg's wince and said "Sorry Meg."

Meg gave a brief nod hearing in his voice that he was taking all the blame for his brother actions and smiled hoping he'd understood they would deal with it later.

Ben nodded and carried on. "Tess knew too much and because of Tim's death was likely to let things slip. So he strangled her; her body is in the trunk of a car in the garage block for 137 Southern Avenue. She's with Tim at the moment but her body needs to be found and buried with his. I'll pay for the service and anything else."

Ricardo spluttered and looked at Ben "God! Ben you're as bad as your brother! He's claiming you should pay him for looking after your fortune and family while you've been in Seattle! Called it a learning trip, claims you had it easy first half now it was his turn to have the fortune."

He shook his head and took a breath then carried on "**Now **you expect me to go get a search warrant to look for a body in a garage, because a ghost told you about it! You've only heard not seen it, and that was when you've been stun gunned! **Yeah** I can just imagine the Judge's face when I explain it all... He or She will smile sweetly then the doctors in white coats come into courtroom!... He stopped because of Ben's expression and sighed resigned to it all. "Oh go on then!"

Ben hesitated and looked round at everyone and shook his head trying hard to stop the smile that was threatening to take the seriousness out the whole thing. "Umm... Tim said Derek put Tess's things in a truck that was collecting household rubbish in a road nearby. Time wise it was not long after you found Tim's body in the monument; perhaps someone saw my car there. Or..."

Ricardo exclaimed sharply. "**Don't**! Even go there **Evans**! I am **NOT** going to get a search warrant or go to the rubbish tip! Do you know the size and the state of the place!" He paused then carried on thoughtfully. "Come to think of it a padded cell might be nice, with food etc. laid on. No statements to take! ... Or Evans brothers to talk to ever again!"

They all laughed, which relieved Spencer who had nearly curled up in a ball trying to stop himself laughing.

When they'd calmed down Ricardo knew Ben had been serious and exclaimed. "You really think this is true!"

Ben relaxed a bit, recognizing Ricardo's tone and said, "Yes... Meg told me about the windows blowing out at Franklin Street, it was the only thing Tim could do to get the police to act and distract the two jailers. There was nothing in the basement that could be moved to stop Josh, and it did save my life. **So** if they sack you because of it I will find you a nice padded cell or job at Liberty Corp. **But**! I'm not paying my brother anything!... I just hope we can trace anything he has shifted. … … Umm Come to think of it, AJ cannot be too pleased with me at the moment all those documents Derek signed... **So **perhaps we will just settle for the padded cell together or one each!"

Ricardo shook his head smiling and got up to leave saying, "Ok. I'll take Spencer here for a walk with our invisible dog, and casually walk past the garages, find the door open and look in. That way I will not have a cross Judge or have any pissed off ghosts on my hands... There's Antonio... Just in time to join the madhouse brother! ... I'll let you know what I find Ben. Sis, Meg, take care of yourselves. As for you Spencer one word and you're be doing work in the schools for the next year!" To which Spencer nodded and followed him out.

Antonio smiled, greeting his brother in the doorway then sat besides Ben's bed. "Good to see you Ben. What's got him so cheerful! Lost a bet or something."

Ben smiled "Don't worry you will look just as bemused by the time I've finished... I want to know how to send three ghosts over to the other side nicely."

Maria and Meg laughed at Antonio's expression; he looked at Ben then thought for a moment. "You're serious aren't you?"

Ben nodded then said, "I'll start from the beginning as I know it, though some of it is hazy. I think I first met Tim's ghost when I was dreaming of Meg. It was just an impression of him, you know the feeling you get sometimes that someone is watching you but you can't see them. No I'm not going to describe the dream it's too personal and I woke up halfway through. Then I met him ...

xoxo

Tess and Tim had come in on the end of Ricardo's conversation and followed them out of the hospital. They sat in the back of Ricardo's car till it got near the houses then walked with them along the road. They did not listen to Ricardo or Spencer's conversations because they were anxiously discussing the possibility of passing on as soon as the body was found. They could not see why they should stay any longer Ben had been found and Derek arrested and wondered what it would be like and if they would be together. They hoped they would as they'd both found peace and love in each other's company and Ben had not cursed them.

Although the estate was deserted because the houses were considered unstable and needed major repairs, Ricardo kept looking round to make sure no one was there. Spencer was trying hard not to look guilty as he carried a crowbar to open the garage door. They both wore special gloves to make sure they did not leave or wipe off any fingerprints. The sound of the lock breaking seemed to be extremely loud and echoed up the street which was quickly followed by Ricardo's exclamation "Hell it's here!" as he saw the car.

Tim shouted. "He did not believe Ben, Tess!"

"That's hardly surprising!" Tess said then sighed feel depressed realising Benjy would like everyone else hate her for her actions.

Tim immediately turned to her hearing her tone and held her hand in case it was the end and they disappeared, he wanted to be with her where ever that might be.

Ricardo carefully opened the trunk of the car with a tool that could open most car trunks without damaging the lock and lifted the lid. He stood back his head bowed and then radioed it in; Spencer was already walking back to their car ready to seal the area off.

Tim and Tess looked at each other, nothing had happened, still feeling depressed Tess said. "I want to go for a walk, not wait around here I know Ricardo will prove it was Derek somehow."

"Think of somewhere nice and we can go there." Tim suggested hoping it would make her feel better; her aura was flickering showing her depression and it worried him.

Tess said urgently. "No Tim I want to walk as I used to …. I need your company you know that."

Tim nodded and said gently hoping it would lighten her spirit. "Do we have to walk around things or can we take the short cut to the path along the beach or the other way along the cliff top."

Tess giggled "Ok but not through the houses, and mind the dogs."

So they walked along the coastal path stopping every now and then to watch couples and families, eventually making their way back into town stopping at the Shock Wave and Sunset Sisters where they found Meg chatting with Sara and Casey having bought things for Ben. They looked at each other with a single thought and found themselves back at Ben's room. He was by himself, sleeping; Tim went up to him and said a quiet "thank you" without sliding into his mind.

As they left the room Ben stirred muttered "Fine Tim." then settled down again.

They stopped in the corridor and smiled then Tess asked quietly "What now?" it looked as though they'd have time on their hands.

Tim smiled "Out of town I think. Take my hand I have an idea. Remember no history no future worries just enjoy the day."

She nodded and took his hand trusting him completely.


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"For crying out loud Tim! mind the pilot **he** is meant to be flying this plane! Just because you not could fly in life does not mean you can sit **on** his instruments **now**!" Tess could see he was just ignoring her and tried the other tactic – reason and carried on quieter. "Have you thought what might happen if our energy sets something off!"

He looked at her and knowing they both felt it odd actually sitting in someone, hence Tim on the console rather than in the Captain or Co-pilot she added encouragingly. "Come on, let's go back to first class, empty seats and coffee going by!" To make her point she swung round away from Tim through the engineer, who was checking his dials, intending to go through the door hoping as Tim lost his audience he would follow but stopped amazed by the view and exclaimed "Hey! look at the mountains Tim." and wondered what it was like down there.

She felt a sudden rush of something cold as she descended fast then landing on the top of the nearest snow covered mountain. Once she stopped, caught her breath and found she wasn't hurt she got her thoughts together she looked up at the sky and screamed into the air and through her mind and heart. "Tim!"

With a flash of black and pressure all around her she was suddenly back in the plane but not in the cockpit. Tim had his feet across the seats in the first class cabin with a smile and a shake of his head and she knew he was either thinking 'I told you so' or 'you never learn do you' and then she heard his gentle tease. "Fancied a walk?"

She pouted then giggled with relief then exclaimed. "Hell! It's cold down there, and for your information I **said** look at, not go down and see."

Tim couldn't resist it and said. "Thinking and saying are two different things."

She cut back at him sharply. "Oh shut up! Who smacked up against a tunnel then!" and added remembering his experiences. "It's not as bad as you made it out to be when you visited Ben. **So** are we in Canada yet?"

Tim sat up properly and gave a short sharp laugh and told the truth. "Well you didn't have someone else's pain in your system."

Tess realised she'd hit a nerve and Tim saw the change in her aura and went on quickly, he wanted a good day not one of fights. "Okay you have a choice of two - **soon** if you want the quick way, through the airwaves **or** we could wait for the plane to land and think of the lounge area."

She suddenly felt good even cocky and said happily. "Oh the quick way … it was good fun now I know how it's done and you don't go splat at the end every time. **So** back to pilot and listen to the radio call, yes?"

Tim smiled and could not resist it as he reminded her they were both new to this. "Yes, but just remember we might have to catch a plane back I'm not sure if there is a distance restriction. Of course **you** could try wing walking if you like!"

She playfully hit him as he got up and made his way into the walkway and as she followed him teased back. "Gee whiz **why **should **I** have all the fun, I'll watch **you** try." then added as they walked through an airhostess who was in their way. "If there is a restriction I expect we will be zapped back to base quickly enough."

Tim felt a shiver run through him and walked through the cockpit door Tess followed as he answered. "All I can say is **I** don't want to be zapped back like I was with Ben that was way to fast come on they are calling our City!"

They heard "Vancouver" over the airwaves smiled held hands and felt the darkness engulf them.

They materialised in the air traffic control centre Tim looked around him "Ok find the bus that says city centre or a phone call … oh perhaps not." added hastily realising the dangers.

Tess laughed and pointed and they were on the move again.

oxoxo

With Maria's warning ringing in his ears Benjy watched where he put his hands as he looked and walked around the tables of bric-a-brac, glass and china ornaments. Maria looked around the tables then found some shelves of books, and because she didn't quite know what she was looking for she was feeling more and more frustrated. She had half hoped the book or whatever would jump up and down on the shelf calling out "look at me" she smiled at the thought, nothing would surprise her now. Instead the books stayed still just her skin tingled with embarrassment as her mind kept drifting back to Ben mentioning the ghost in the cave watching her and him together over the years.

The man got up and walked towards Maria, he had been quietly watching them since they came in and decided she could do with some help. "Excuse me. Can I help you at all?" His voice was gentle not at all threatening but it still sent a shiver down her spine.

Maria looked away from the shelves of books, sighed and smiled thinking 'he's nice'.

The man who had spoken to her was about her age, good looking with short dark brown hair with kind dark brown eyes. She knew her request was going to sound mad but then everything was mad at the moment, so what the heck and said. "I am looking for information about an old sailing schooner coming to grief just off shore in a storm not sure of the date though. Many of her crew could have been lost over board but there is one in particular but I do not know his name. He was the captain. I want a memento of that time something like a ship in a bottle or something to be put in a niche in a chapel. So it's got to be genuine. Benjy careful with that please!"

The man smiled reassurance as he saw the boy take extra care of the ornament he had picked up so he could have a better look at it. He knew it would be all right and said. "You're lucky I got books about ships, wrecks and their crews in the back room. There were several off the coast only one with a crew member missing, most were rescued because they were close to the shore and the local fishermen were quick off the mark.

Not only because they could selvage the cargo but a lot of them had family on the ships. There was one which affected a lot of people around here, because the Captain was drowned while trying to help one of his young lads. The young lad was saved but unfortunately they never found the Captain's body and a lot of people believed his soul or ghost is still looking for the lad. He was one of the better captains, treated his men and their families properly but didn't have a family of his own or one that they knew of.

Look, bring your son through to the back there's a table of things he can handle. I let my daughter play there when she's home from school there's nothing valuable on it and most things just bounce." He gave a smile seeing her expression and explained. "Actually I've put some foam under carpet to stop the breakages. I'm Ross English by the way; I've just taken over from my father-in-law who is very keen on ships and history of the area."

"Thank you. Come on Benjy, I am Maria Evans by the way." Watched Benjy put the ornament down and followed him through to the back.

"Oh?" Ross said as he got the books down off the shelves, remembering the news but not wanting to assume.

Maria noticed the question in the statement and smiled. "Yes the one in the papers and on the news this morning Ben's my husband. He's recovering the bit they **did not** publish was about the ghosts who helped him?" She laughed at Ross' expression then realised she saw surprise but not the 'she must be mad' expression, she had expected and suddenly felt strangely at ease with him and wondered if his wife was around.

She realised he needed more information and carried on. "We wanted the information so we can hold a service and inform any relatives if there were any alive and place something in the Mission to remember him by. We got things that belong to the other ghosts it's really very odd and too long to explain at the moment. Does your wife help you out with the shop?"

Ross's expression showed a flash of sadness as he replied. "No she died just over a year ago... My daughter seems to be more settled here and around her grandparents she says can feel her mother more here than in our old house so I can understand about ghosts. I tried carrying on my own business but she was too unhappy, now I can take over here and possibly open up the back rooms into galleries of some kind. This arrangement comes with family, home and help, which is useful." He found the book he was looking for and handed it over realising for the first time he'd not felt guilty as he spoke about his family and feelings. "Anyway here is the history of the wrecks and we have a bottle with a ship of about that time. There's nothing to say it was from the wreck but it might do as it was made by a sailor."

Maria looked through the book while saying, "I'm sorry for your loss I hope things will be better for you now have family around you. If I can copy this information and buy the ship ... I think Benjy had his eye on a couple of things as well. I used to paint … perhaps after things have settled I might get back to it."

As she made notes Ross took Benjy out into the front of the shop to get the things he wanted. Then with Maria's approval Ross sorted the goods and wrapped them carefully and carried on their previous conversation not wanting to finish their connection with this sale. "If you do any painting I would be happy to hang them I was thinking of local artists of various types as well as the history of wrecks and ships. Come in anytime to browse or check how things are progressing. I expect my daughter will be in Benjy's class or year at least. She starts school next week, she's still at the other school finishing a project, she was so determined to stay and finish it."

Maria took her parcel after giving him a cheque and liking the idea. "Thank you perhaps I'll see you when you bring or collect your daughter to school next week. Come on Benjy only a couple more places then a treat at the Shock Wave before seeing Carmen. Oh we must tell Meg … perhaps we will go to Sunset Sisters first."

Benjy nodded really wishing he could go home and tear off the million of sheets of paper the man had put on his new thing. He picked his parcel up carefully knowing it was heavier than before and followed his mother out giving the door a careful look remembering it swung a bit when he came in.


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Tess was all of a flutter for the first time in her life. "Tim stop it, we will get lost again! Just sit down a moment will you!" Tim looked at her and at the full seats nearby and she conceded. "Okaay just standing still will be fine." and immediately moved as a person nearly walked through her making her huff good humouredly. "There are so many **people** around."

She slowly turned round in a circle as she continued. "Mind you the buildings are beautiful and so different from home … the places I've been through." She looked at Tim with a smile and added gently. "**Hey** hold me a moment." He gently put his arm around her shoulder and they stood side by side, he stayed silent glad they could still hold each other in nothing else and let her carry on. "Umm ... that's nice...now you keep thinking of the ground for a moment. While I talk not think."

Tim smiled and held her round the waist amazed that she'd lost a lot of the porcelain type beauty and devious attitude she had around Derek, this was a nicer Tess and said. "Okay I'm thinking of staying here so ask away. Then you do the same while I answer."

Tess giggled wondering why she ever thought he'd just been an obsessed, thick, selfish farmer's boy. "Right, back on the plane if I glanced at those white clouds do you think I could have sat on one?"

Tim could hardly stop laughing to answer and Tess gave a smile and explained. "Yeah I know but as a kid I always thought of angels sitting on the clouds and Dad used to say rain and snow were the angels having fights or playing games, and storms were them getting angry."

Tim let go and they both laughed which seemed to sweep around them and as he calmed down he shook his head and said with a tease growing more serious as he thought about it. "You could try it on the way back if you like, but watch out for the thunder and lightening clouds now they could tickle. … I suppose we could get lost in them and I'm not going to try think of falling from one of those you were lucky the mountains were close … what if it had been the sea you might never have got out. Come on lets walk in the Park or along the harbour we've got lots of sights to see!"

oxoxo

Meg smiled as she walked over to Ben's bed in his hospital room. She bent over him as he slept and in a loud whisper said. "Hey! Sleepy head you're going to miss the best part of the day!" then kissed him gently on the cheek. He stirred and opened his eyes and smiled at her. "That felt good. … Perhaps another just to make sure I'm not dreaming."

She laughed and happily complied. Then Ben shifted his position and they kissed properly. When they broke apart he said. "What do you mean best part of the day? I thought that was earlier when you brought presents."

She laughed again and sat on the edge of the bed remembering all the clothes that needed uwrapping. "No, but it was good to see a little boy on Christmas morning, even if it's not Christmas and your not little. What's more they all fitted, I always thought you looked good in black silk..." She had to stop because he kissed her again she broke away but left her hand resting against his arm feeling not only him but his new pyjamas and carried on. "Tyus said you check out Ok and as you managed to walk all right this afternoon, we can go to the end of the corridor and see the sun setting and have something to eat."

"Sounds great, will you promise to carry me if I do not make it?" Ben said mischievously.

She laughed at the thought she was shorter and lighter than he was. "No! Casey's outside he's good at rescuing us remember, and Sara's guarding the food. I thought it would be nice to be all together for part of the time at least."

Ben smiled putting the new dressing gown on. "Sounds good, catch up on gossip as well. Ricardo's been in about Tess's body, it was where Tim said so the newspapers will have the story by morning. His boss didn't like the story about the dog so Ricardo told him about the ghost." Steadying Meg as she nearly doubled over laughing he carried on. "So they are going with the stray dog barking story, but don't tell anyone else. He also said Maria's going to explain the official story to Benjy rather than have someone say something out of the blue. Are you okay?"

Meg nodded and wiped her eyes and they walked across the room. Ben stopped for a moment and looked a bit apprehensive at Casey as they met in the corridor and said "Sorry about before."

Casey understood what he meant and realised this wasn't the time to remember the bad times and smiled saying. "It's all right if I had seen Sara kissing you I would have felt cross as well. I want our friendship back to what it used to be, I want you to know I will always care for Meg but only as a friend."

Ben nodded and they hugged then he took Meg's arm and as they started to walk along the corridor added rather sheepishly. "That's good because this corridor looks rather long." Casey smiled hearing the edge in the voice but seeing the smile and hearing Meg's giggle which was covered by Ben carrying on, quietly hoping that talking would make the miles shorter. "Thinking about past relationships how are your parents taking everything I'm sure your Mum will be all right but if I remember rightly I was **not** in your Dad's good books … I don't suppose Derek being around has helped much."

Meg was not quiet sure how much she should say when Casey chipped in. "Let's just say Meg told him a few home truths; including the fact he brought her up to be independent like Sara, and as she is over 21 she can make her own mind up. Oh yes I think 'can even feed herself now' was the last remark before she stormed out the room! Give it a day or so and he will be back to normal."

"Casey!" Meg exclaimed at his look she carried on. "Oh come on Dad's not that bad. He's still upset about Tim being murdered once he's over that he will be fine."

Ben smiled and sighed "That's Ok then I'll try and be good for a few days, then remember to duck when I see him and especially when I ask for your hand in marriage **again**."

Both Casey and Meg laughed, she said gently. "Ben you've already **asked** once and he said **yes** so why push your luck!"

He looked at her and said gently. "Yeah good point, I'm assuming of course that you will still have me?" She looked at him smiling and nodded, his eyes matched hers with sparkling brightness for a moment then he seemed unsure of himself so she gently said. "Go on."

"Umm ... Thinking about a few days time I'll have to find somewhere to live I'm not going back to Ocean Drive. Tyus has told me the hotel is likely to ban me they don't seem to like people just out of hospital something about relapses and ambulances at the door. Maria wants to find some where else to stay so I will have to sell the house anyway I'm not sure what's going to happen about my money..." It was getting a bit too much for him and he looked ahead and brightened exclaiming. "**Sara** that looks great and so do you of course!"

Sara laughed and came over giving him a hug and kiss then went over to Casey and kissed him before sitting opposite Ben and Meg and look out the window.

The view was across the town and out to the sea with the evening was drawing in with lights where being switched on in some of the buildings giving them that lived in feeling. The sky was clear apart from a few grey clouds around and just below the red and gold sun. As it started it's decent towards the dark blue water the rays gave the clouds silver linings, contrasting with the tones of the sun and the reflection rippled across the calm water made a stunning picture.

Ben's voice was soft with emotion as he broke the silence, needing to say what was going on in his mind. "I do not know what to do; eat this wonderful food, sit gazing at the sunset or just at Meg and two very good friends. None of which I thought I would see again."

Meg put her hand on his feeling it tremble and said gently. "You are here and we've got all evening. So let's drink a toast while watching the sun for a moment, then eat before the food gets cold."

Casey smiled at Meg giving a slight nod of approval and hoping the lump in his throat would let him said. "Sounds good, you suggest the toast, Meg."

They raised their drinks and Meg said. "To the future and the new roommate at Surf Central!" They drank and watching the sunset for a moment then silently ate as the sun finally disappeared.

Sara's sudden giggle broke the silence at the end of the meal they looked at her. "I was just thinking Dad's not going to win another fight." She looked around at her sister and friends surprised they needed to be told and explained. "**Oh come on** if he argues with Meg, Casey, Ben and I will fight her corner … then he will have to face Mum … **poor thing** is just not going to win."

They all smiled and Casey reminder her about the shop and they chatted about the past months filling Ben in on all the gossip relaxing and enjoying themselves until Tyus's gentle cough interrupted them. "A certain young man needs his sleep... alone Meg."

Meg started to complain as they made their way back to Ben's room Tyus laughed and said firmly. "No Meg he is not ill enough to have you sleep down the hallway either. You both need time on your own, anyway he will most probably knock you out of the bed when he's having nightmares so get some sleep while you can. … Ben don't encourage her!"

Once in the hospital room he watched Meg fuss over Ben making sure he was comfortable then let them kiss each other goodnight and promise over and over to see each other in the morning till Tyus gently guided Meg out of the room, he understood their fears and this was the best way to face them each know each was safe.

Meg still tried nagging him again as they walked down the corridor till Tyus stopped and said gently. "Meg last night was a different matter, he is going to have nightmares tonight it's better that someone is around who can help him cope." She started to huff and he cut in quickly. "Yes I know you can hold him and he will calm down. But Meg you have got things to sort out for tomorrow he needs someone who he can shout at and leave behind, and someone who is paid for being kept a wake."

She ran her fingers through her long dark hair as she started to complain again, he knew the signs and said very firmly. "No Meg, he will feel guilty about waking you up and the fact he cannot love you at the moment. Part of him is still in the basement let him come to you in a settled frame of mind. He will still have nightmares for a long time to come so enjoy the peace."

Meg laughed she could understand what he was saying but so longed to hold Ben and gave in. "Ok but ring me if you need me." Tyus knew he had won and let her join Sara and Casey who were waiting.

oxoxo

The shops were closed and lit up for the evening, with only a few people out and about. Tess looked at the window showing clothes and slipped inside to get a closer look at a model while Tim who's attention had been drawn to an entrance of what looked like a dance club, he thought they could visit called out to Tess he was going in and didn't hear her yell "Tim not in there!" as she came out of the shop window and he went in the club.

She waited by the entrance as he came out looking embarrassed she smiled at him and laughed. "You should know better!" Tim stormed off she called after him. "Come on Tim what positions were they in!"

"None you would want to be in!" He yelled back.

He had to stop quickly to avoid an old lady who seemed to walking straight at him no matter what he did. She stopped as he stopped and smiled at him saying quietly "You should think of going home now you've still got a job to do."

Tim and Tess looked at her aghast "You can see us!"

She smiled and her whole face lit up. "Yes and I've been waiting for years and tried many times, **now** you have been given the job to do. He has been waiting for so long to join his family and friends don't fail him. You have the information and the will to do it. You have already saved 'the link' now you must pass on all the information so he can let **all** of you find the peace you need. When you are ready just think of your room Tess and it will be a pleasant ride back. My job is done I will see you in the bigger place, but not as you see me now though."

With that she disappeared leaving them looking at nothing but the empty street and they realised time had passed night had fallen. They looked at each other and smiled without any hesitation Tess said gently "Thank you Tim."

"That's Ok" and kissed her, lovingly and as they broke apart they were whisked into blackness but it was different this time, as they got used to it they felt comfortable, no fear of falling as they realised they were flying with the wind over the countryside, mountains, over the lights of Seattle, along the coast line and then a warmer feeling went through them as they neared Sunset Beach and were guided to Ocean Drive.


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

Tim and Tess found themselves standing in her room at Ocean Drive and the rest of the house felt quiet and comfortable.

"Wow … we flew just like Superman in the films." Tess said with a slight laugh of disbelief in her voice then looked round expecting everything to be packed away and the room in darkness. She realised that nothing had been touched, the bed was made and the small light on the dressing table had been left switched on so they were not in darkness and knew someone had thought of them. She gave a gasp as she saw a small vase of flowers and a card by the light and went over to look at them. On the front of the card was a picture of a teddy bear holding some flowers, it was open so the inside could be read as well without being picked up and she read the words and recognised Benjy's attempt at writing. 'thank you mummy love Benjy X X' and felt so much loss and love.

Tim saw her sadness in the aura around her as well as her expression put his hand on her arm and said gently but firmly. "Come on we have a visit to make!"

Tess looked at him knowing what he meant by the tone and got scared and pleaded. "No Tim! … He's evil you said there was a barrier around him."

Tim got really cross and exclaimed. "Tess! He could still walk away from your murder if they cannot find a witness **it's **all circumstantial like the other murders on the island. At least we can make sure he has a restless night! You can stay outside his mind if you like but I'm going in!"

Still hesitant Tess had seen the aura around Tim shimmer wildly as he spoke and knew he was adamant and said. "You've got to find him first."

Tim gave a harsh laugh. "That's easy … he will be at the County Jail." and flicked into darkness.

Tess suddenly felt herself being pulled into the black flash and thought of following Tim hoping it would be enough and she would not find herself in the mortuary with her body.

oxoxo

They materialised in the corridor of the jailhouse. The rooms were walled not opened barred as elsewhere in the jailhouse. The entrance to each room was a steel door, with a small security flap to an opening which the officers used to check and hand things to the occupant.

They noted the room number and walked along the corridor to a room at the end where they heard men chatting. Walking in they saw two men sitting in easy chairs, glancing through papers while chatting and keeping an eye on the wall that was covered with television screens which showed every cell on that floor whether barred or not.. On the desk below the screens were phones, knobs and dials as well as restraint equipment. As Tim noted of all this he realised there was the noise of snoring or muttering and smiled – they had sound and vision just what he wanted.

He nudged Tess and walked out going back where they had materialised knowing it would be the door to Derek's room and stopped and face Tess knowing she would like it and said. "Ok you stay outside his mind but in his room if it looks bad come and get me or just think of me it will be enough to pull me out!"

Tess pleaded remembering what Derek was like when angry. "Tim please don't!" But he was gone. She sighed, fretted for a moment then walked straight at the door and came to a shattering stop as she failed.

She huffed as she got over the shock and then stood back from the door looked it up and down then steeled herself - determined she would get through this time for Tim's sake - and walked through the door.

She saw Tim lying on the floor looking totally feed up, while Derek appeared to be sound asleep in the bed. She smiled hoping Tim would give up now having tried and failed and said gently knowing how he would feel. "Come on let's go."

Tim got up and shook himself and the colours in his aura mixed, reminding her of a dog shaking the water out of its fur after a soaking only they didn't land on the floor like drops of water they went back around him.

She looked around the half darken room, noticing bare white walls and the narrow barred window high up in the wall to allow some natural light in. Apart from the bed there was a table with a small television and radio, a couple of books, newspapers along with paper, pens and a plastic cup of water. It felt cold, bare and harsh but she felt no sympathy for the occupant he had more than Ben had.

Seeing Tim, his aura settled was still eyeing the sleeping figure Tess said hopefully. "You could make a mess of the room if you like before we go … that would give them something to think about!"

Tim ignored Tess he knew he needed to do this for everyone's sake not just his own pride and leant over Derek. Tess saw Tim's aura change to darker shades as he spoke. "Derek! You can not hurt me any more and you're not going to sleep soundly after all you've done! **I'm coming in.**"

As he flickered Tess shouted. "Tim careful!" but he'd vanished.

oxoxo

Tim found himself in a very dark place, it was not the gentle darkness of unconsciousness but an evil darkness that felt hard and uninviting with what he realised were dream or memory balls floating around and they were small and spiky with a fine golden shimmering chain around them as if keeping them compact.

As one headed straight for him fast, he stood his ground and let it land on him, expecting the spikes to hurt in someway or bounce off. It didn't and it didn't hurt and he found himself in the master bedroom at Ocean Drive watching what was happening. He knew it was night time and guessed it was Derek not Ben in bed with Meg; they were in their night clothes resting against the pillows sitting in bed talking. Derek had his arm round Meg's shoulder was making advances to her and she was beginning to respond as she would have had he been Ben, who he was pretending to be.

As they snuggled closer together Tim shouted "**No!**" angrily and waved his arms at Meg trying and stop her, to his amazement the dream shattered into fragments around him, and he was back in Derek's dark evil space.

Another ball was speeding towards him and disappeared into him as it landed. He found himself again in the master bedroom at Ocean Drive this time watching Maria and Derek in bed making love; he hit out again screaming Derek's name in anger.

It shattered and he was back in the evil darkness but this time it seemed to vibrate and then the words "**What the hell!**" were all around him. He did not shrink from them as they washed over him he stood his ground believing he should be there and not outside Derek's mind.

oxoxo

In the room at the end of the corridor the two officer's attention was drawn to the screen as Derek started to toss and turn muttering to himself. "Hey Peter! Deadly Derek's stirring put it on speaker and record. Didn't the Doc authorise suicide watch and notification."

Peter checked the machine and his pad. "Yeah, perhaps he'll let something slip. From what I hear the murders are all circumstantial."

"Yup and talking in your sleep is not going to be of use in court!"

Peter laughed and confirmed. "No but the Doc can have fun with it! Fancy kidnapping your brother's wife for all those years. It's going to be her word against his and that's no fun..."

oxoxo

Tim shouted into the darkness. "Hi buddy! Did I wreck your precious dreams? OOPS sorry! Any more?" He looked around at the floating balls there were so many to choose from, but no way of knowing what was in them unless he entered everyone and he didn't want to do that but Derek couldn't know that so shouted casually. "Ok. Let's try this one!"

He moved towards it and let it land on him, - he was in a dark wooded area, and he caught sight of two small boys kicking and hitting another boy to the ground. Then one taunted the boy while the other a kick aimed at his stomach as the boy twisted away getting kicked in the side instead Tim recognised it was a Ben and saw the silent tears of pain and resignation on his face, and knew the taunting child was Derek and shouted. "That's sick Derek!" and shattered it with his fists.

"**Tim!** … You're dead! **These are mine**! … You son of a bitch. **I killed you**!" Derek's voice was all around him again, battering him but he stood his ground again and stayed inside Derek's mind.

Tim knew he didn't need to shout so called out calmly. "Yeah guess you did, but **I** saved your brother. Been inside his head, nice and neat compared to this lot. And you know what for some reason amongst his links of memory he has one of you even after all you've done to him!"

"What the **hell** are you talking about! Stupid fools could not be trusted I'll take them down with me! **You're a dream**!" Derek shouted at him then muttered. "Damn Paramedics must have got there too soon."

Tim butted in not wanting him to settle with one idea. "Never mind that Derek we will leave that for now. Think of it. **I** can come **in** **here** every night of your life and kick **all** your dreams to **bits**. Can you recreate them I wonder? How about you and Tess?... Where have you hidden it?... You know when you **killed her**! Come on let's see that **one**! I want to compare notes!"

"**Oh get lost Tim**!" Derek huffed getting tired of this dream that answered back and shouted out. "You were already dead when I killed Tess. Guess what **no one** saw me; any fingerprints were there because I borrowed the car when dear old Ben's piece of tin broke down! Tess was past her sell by date anyway!"

"Thank you Derek!" Came a soft but harsh edge remark.

"Ah Hell! Tess!" He exclaimed recognising the voice and knowing this dream was getting weird beyond his usual dreams. Her voice came back into his dream cutting off any other thoughts.

"Got it in one Derek! You see Tim and I make a good team. I just thought I would let you know I'm around. I'll wait outside Tim; I think it's a bit small in here for two!" She waited a second then sensing a reply about to come from Derek said quickly. "By the way Derek what about your little books!" then added in a seductive whisper. "Are you sure they are really safe?"

"**Bitch!**" rang round and vibrated through the darkness as Tim felt Tess disappear and wondered what she was talking about but knew she'd hit the mark what ever it was.

oxoxo

The Officers in the end office carried on discussing what they could see. "He's talking and getting agitated now, do you think we should call Doc?"

"No my son does this all the time. You think he's awake because he's sat up but really he's still asleep. Could be dangerous waking him up suddenly just let him carry on, he'll wind down soon. Its funny he's already said he killed Tim and Tess and the way he's acting anyone would think they are talking to him."

Peter eyed him as he exclaimed. "You know you're trouble you watch too much television!"

"Oh great one! Peter, how many screens?"

"Ssh he's off again. Laughing at what for goodness sake!"

oxoxo

Derek's suddenly laugh threatened to knock Tim outside, so he slipped into a ball that was passing and suddenly there was silence. This one felt different from the others, there was tension in the air and he was in a room watching Derek on his knees packing something away, then pushing it up through a hole in the ceiling and sealing it so no-one would notice it. Tim quietly wondered how he could get Derek admit to what he had just seen. He didn't know where it was and he could not go back to Ben and Ricardo no one would believe them. It had to come from Derek here and now.

He slipped back into the open mind before Derek realised he had been into a deeply hidden memory and could still feel the last bits of laughter and shouted. "Hey what's the book about Buddy? Your finest minutes! The next big seller … too bad no one will publish it!"

The soft voice rumbled back. "I thought I lost you! Go play in someone else's head for a change. My brother would love to have you back! Silly twit."

Tim decided to push. "Nay too much fun here lover boy! Saw you hide the books just going to find some more secrets. Now which one shall I try? Left or Right any preference?"

"They're safe farm boy!" Derek exclaimed.

Tim felt stronger vibrations as Derek moved around more and realised he might wake up too soon and wondered if he would be able to stay with him if he did. He had to work fast rather than take a chance and shouted. "Let me guess Ocean Drive in the roof space!"

Derek's voice sounded cocky. "Wrong, you never could get things right! Thought it was dear old Ben who killed Mark. Just like Mark did when I killed him. Nay, you're just a dream and like the rest of them will be gone in a couple of days! As for the books there safe in Southern Avenue even Tess did not understand everything. Could not trust her either. Now **get out!**"

Tim resisted the mind shock that surrounded him as Derek tried to push him out and pushed back angrily almost stamping his foot in anger. "**No!** You wake up and watch what ghosts can do **little boy**! This room will be easy to wreck! Then what will happen to you!" and laughed which echoed round Derek's head.

Derek shot up off the bed and coming awake while hitting out at Tim who was still in his head screaming at the top of his voice. "**Get lost Tim!**"

Tim shouted back. "No! Derek! Here forever not like the others! Let's play chase!"

oxoxo

In the office down the corridor there was organised chaos. "Peter! We've got trouble! I'll call Doc, you get the calmer, it's not as strong as the one his brother got but it will do. I'll follow you in a second."

"Ok." Peter picked up stunner and left, and was followed a moment later by his partner leaving a new officer who came into the room to take over watching the monitors.

oxoxo

Tess yelled "**Tim!**" as she stepped out of Derek's way, trapping herself in the corner of the room, forgetting she was a ghost and could walk through him in safety.

Tim materialised still yelling at Derek goading him to hit him. Derek hit out, ignoring the stiffness in his injured arm and knocked the water and books off the table.

Tim moved behind Derek and taunted him. "You missed! Remember big boy I'm ghost!"

Feeling brave Tess called out from the other side of Derek hoping he could hear her. "Don't forget me!"

Derek could hear their voices as loud whisperings in his head and sense their direction but could no longer see them as he had when he was asleep. He screamed at them with feelings of anger hoping to prove he was in a nightmare which he could wake up from. "**Tim!** **Tess!** I killed you once! I rung your bloody necks! You **will** **disappear **along with that blasted brother of mine! You wait he'll join you the next time I get my hands on him!"

He was spinning round arms out knocking everything off the table loosing his balance but not enough to fall over. Tim got between Derek and the door of the room just as it swung open and Peter yelled a warning.

Along with the noise of things falling and trying to keep his balance Derek did not notice the door opening. Tim's voice in his head taunting him, "Nay don't think so Derek you're too soft! Hey failed to many times already! I know we are dead, you did it, but we can stay in your head forever!" blocked out Peter's warning.

So Derek carried on moving towards the door as he tried to regain his balance as well as waiving his arms around trying to get Tim even though he could not see him and yelling. "**Shut up you bastard!**"

Peter did not hesitate and fired the stunner; he thought Derek's lunging and shouting were directed at him.

The wires hit Derek in the chest and arm, sending a stunning shock through him. The air was knocked out of his lungs as he hit the floor hard because his arms and legs turned to jelly. He felt the added pain from his injured arm but failed to lose consciousness, the only clear thing he could hear was Tim's voice in his mind, he'd slipped back in as Derek went down. "I know it's not as bad as Ben's but think of this day after day as you loose your temper with us. **Hey!** who is going to believe in ghosts talking to you - the Doctors?" Tim giggled then added. "Pleasant dreams till tomorrow or even a couple days time who knows … **we've got forever Derek!**"

Satisfied Tim slipped out of Derek's fuzzy mind and went over to corner where Tess had stayed, she smiled at him with relief, it had been terrifying watching Derek's arms flashing through Tim's body.

Tim reassured her as they watched Peter check Derek over and with the help of his partner put him on the bed. They rolled him on his side, so he could breathe and strapped his wrists together, then to the side of the bed so he could not move when the affects of the stunner wore off.

Peter was happy with the checks and said. "Just lie still Derek don't fight this. The Doctor will be along in a few minutes to assess you. To be honest I think it's going to be the empty padded cell for you my lad! Don't worry we will be watching and listening to you! Oh yes, Doc's going to have fun listening to tonight's performance so there will be loads of questions for you to answer!"

Derek stayed still too dazed to comment.

The Officers pushed the wreckage from the table into a pile in the corner and left the room.

Tess and Tim watched them go. Then Tim vanished back inside Derek's mind and said. "Perhaps they will use the stronger stunner next time! See you!" He felt a ripple nothing more and left.

Tess was waiting in the corridor and smiled when he appeared beside her. "Come on big boy lets go home! Are you really going to come back?"

Tim smiled and reassured her. "No I just want him to think I will! You know what it is like thinking that something might happen then it does not. But you don't know that till afterward the dead line and I never gave him a time limit so he's going to be on edge every night! Ok let's go to bed. Race you!"


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tess sat on a chair in the hospital corridor outside Ben's room remembering her morning back at Ocean Drive.

They'd listened to the usual morning sounds of the household waking and getting up for the day. She'd wanted to stay for a while so Tim went off to see Ben and they'd there. She'd watched Maria get Benjy ready for school and walked beside them listening to his chatter. She felt a rush of pleasure when her name was mentioned and Maria did not cut him off harshly instead talked about the good times they had together and a mother's love.

She followed him through the school playground into the classroom and watched him playing with his friends then listened to the teacher as she started the lesson. She knew he was going to be fine they were all taking care of him, sad but content she blew him a kiss and left to meet Tim looking forward to his company knowing he would help her through her feelings.

True she'd found him that was why she was sitting here trusting her instincts and waiting though she was just a little scared because he didn't know she was there and he was pacing up and down a small area in front of Ben's door with the colours of his aura rippling violently as though he was arguing with himself.

Tim looked down at the floor then at Ben's door his mind churning as he paced up and down this bit of corridor just outside the room he'd been doing since he arrived. He knew something was going on in there from the activity and chatter between nurses and doctors, then Meg came with some clothes and the nurses warned her he might not be ready to leave yet, from then on there had been silence. Just Meg and Ben no more nurses going in or out.

He reasoned with himself yet again. It was simple all he had to do was to walk in there find out what was going on **but** each time he had tried it he had bulked at it and walked away. **Hey**! he knew he could walk through the door even the walls, but they felt soggy if they were thick, so he always aimed for doors or windows. **Come on**! He'd walked into Derek's mind this could not be so bad… could it?

He tried again and failed, stopping with his nose sooo close to the door, it almost hurt in anticipation. He stepped back and looked the door up and down in disgust then shook his head and sighed this was not going work. **Why**? … Suddenly he realised he was embarrassed by what he might find the other side; he remembered the club in Vancouver and shivered. **THIS** was different he **had** to do it, that lady said he **HAD** to see Ben to tell him about the Sailor it was** important** and her voice sounded so sad.

He turned and started his pacing again smiling as he remembered his visit to Derek the previous night and the very brief visit this morning. Ok, so he had promised Tess he would go straight to the hospital to see Ben but then could not resist the temptation to find out what had happened to Derek. … Well he knew what a padded cell looked like now.

Everything had been white and padded even the cover for the door handle; he assumed they must have a camera lens in the padded ceiling to keep an eye on Derek. In a strange way it felt safe, comforting, and as he stood over the sleeping form wondered what trouble Derek had caused after they'd left, because he was in a straight jacket. After a moment he slipped into Derek's mind and found it just as evil but the dream balls were still. He called Derek's name and felt him stir and called again until he was sure Derek knew he was around but not enough to wake him … just a gentle reminder and then came to see Ben.

That's when the trouble started he felt like an outsider as if he did not want or should be here anymore. He looked across to the door, **HE HAD TO DO IT** but what if Ben and Meg were... He shook his head ruefully, understanding why the ghost stayed in the cave, it was safe, his own space and he could live within his own memories. **Now** it was his job to tell the sailor's story and help them all get home. '**Home**' even thinking the word felt right.

He felt a ripple and looked around him and realised Tess was watching him full of concern, he smiled and she returned it and saw the concern drift away. Looking at her he realised her aura had changed and knew she was ready to move on with him. He heard voices then saw Maria with Carmen come round the corner towards him he automatically stepped out the way and noticed they were carrying bags.

Maria knocked on the door which Meg opened "Hi Meg we've bought all the things, can we show you before we go to the Cave. Tyus was worried about mentioning it before now."

Meg smiled and showed her in "It's okay I've told Ben about the service at Cave but nothing else."

"I am here you know." Ben's voice was gentle with a tease but also tiredness in it. "Hi Maria hope you and Benjy had a good night."

She was still edgy in his presence and didn't want to remember her dreams least of all talk about them. "Benjy's Ok, what about your night?"

"Oh the nurses earned their money and gone off to have some sleep now." Ben was standing by the bed, and noticed Carmen standing in the doorway. "Morning Carmen are you coming in?"

Carmen had hesitated and closed her eyes, for a moment, she opened them at the sound of Ben's voice and as she walked into the room said half over her shoulder, keeping her voice was soft and reassuring so as not to frighten them off.

"Come on then! You want to know what is going on don't you? I assume Tess is with you. It's no good speaking I can only feel you and I sense you are ready to move to where you belong."

She waited a moment then closed the door then looking across at Ben made her way over to him as she spoke. "Morning Ben, you're looking peaky. If I hold your hands for a while, Tim may be able to speak to you directly."

Ben was tempted to scream at her words. He had bad nightmares, about the last half hour in basement, his brother raking through his memories again and then Derek walking free from the court promising to do it all again. Now she wanted Tim to jump in his mind, instead he sighed knowing he would not refuse, he could sense Tim's presence. He held out his hands, hoping he would not speak out loud as he had when Ricardo and the others had been there the day before or as he had when Meg woke him … that was embarrassing.

Carmen held Ben's hands gently but firmly and realised how troubled he was by the nightmares and what she was asking him to do. She smiled and said reassuringly not realising her Spanish accent was stronger that usual and gave her words a softer edge. "You will only speak in your mind; to us you will look as though you are standing holding my hands with you eyes closed. Think of somewhere safe and comfortable but not people."

Ben smiled and gave a brief look across at Meg, who smiled at him trying to reassure him, and then he shook his head to clear the reservations from his mind. He closed his eyes and thought of the many places in his recent past but he had thought of them when he was in the basement and found them all too disturbing. He heard Carmen say quietly. "Can be from childhood if you like... Yes that's right open the door and walk in. I shall not be in there but I will give you the strength and steadiness you need."

oxoxo

At first he just saw darkness then the door appeared in front of him, it looked and felt familiar he opened it. As his eyes got used to the daylight he recognised the room and expected to see his Grandmother or Aunt come in with drinks of home-made lemonade. He looked across to the table and smiled the drinks were already there waiting. He stayed in the doorway and looked around the rest of the Victorian cottage front room; everything was there as it had been, as well as the same cosy and warm feeling of love and security.

He noticed the fire burning in the grate; the two arm chairs either side of the fire waiting to be occupied; the window seat with cushions and the box of toys ready for him to play with or just sit and watch the breeze in the leaves of the tree which stood outside the window. He let his gaze go up to the window; the tree was there in splendid autumn colour the leaves just starting to fall in the breeze. He walked across to the chairs and sat down, they felt comfortable and real. There was a gentle cough from the doorway and Ben looked across and smiled. "Tim, come and sit down! This is so strange I don't whether to laugh or cry."

Tim came across and sat down "I know what you mean. This is cosy. None of the others have been like this."

"That sounds bad. Carmen is helping. So before I really go round the bend I want to tell you, everyone is going to the Cave, according to Antonio you will be taken up during the prays we say there. Don't know how because he's never done this before but as we all want it so there should only be peace nothing to fear. You and Tess will be buried at the Mission side by side, Hank is organising that. They loved and miss you."

Tim thought for a moment then nodded. "Thank you for your care, we are sorry for the trouble we have caused. We spoke to the Sailor I think he's been in the rocks too long to come out, he was just a voice. His name's Captain Frederick Johnson he was born in England had a twin sister Sophie who he never saw or contacted after he fled to America because of some family trouble. He did not want to go into it in detail because it brought up too may sad memories. His crew and their families became his family so he had some happiness and that's what he wants to remember."

Ben's voice was soft with a hint of amazement in it as he replied "Oh! Carmen's going to love this if it's true. This cottage and farm belonged to the parents of Sophie and Frederick Johnson, twins, he left the family under a cloud but his name was never forgotten by Sophie. The parents forbade the name Frederick to be used so she carried the name on in the female line. My grandmother's name was Freda and my mother's name was Sophie. If it is the same family they had a cat called 'Candy' he was ginger with black and white ears, the rest of the family were plain ginger so goodness knows what happened there.

There was a ginger cat here when I was a child might have been some distant relation I suppose, we used to joke he was waiting for his master to return. Tell Frederick he was forgiven, no one could find out where he went because money was tight and communication difficult so they could not trace him. No doubt his twin will be waiting for him." Ben was quiet for a moment "Tell Mark I'm sorry and miss him."

Tim could see the sadness Ben felt and replied gently. "I will. I suspect he already knows it was not you. Can you thank Maria for her kindness towards Tess letting Benjy leave the card and the flowers she left? She was touched by the way Maria let Benjy talk about her; she was scared he would hate her... Tell Meg that I am sorry for the hurt I have caused her.

Its strange how free Tess and I feel now, I think in time if things had been different Tess and I might have made a go of it. We found love in death I suppose."

Ben gave a gentle laugh he could not help it. "No little baby ghosts I hope!"

Tim grinned "No, could be fun though. Seriously there are some things I've realised regarding you and Meg. Neither of you turned me out of Sunset Beach when you could have. Was that because you knew I needed to be around Hank and Joan while I got over Meg?"

Ben nodded and explained. "If Grandma and my Aunt who lived in this house had not died I would have lived with them, my Aunt and cottage were my safe haven. I understood Hank and Joan had been your safe haven I was not going to take them away from you. I was just angry at the way you treated Meg not you yourself, you needed time and support. I am glad you found some kind of happiness and Tess has as well. My brother can be really awkward to live with."

"Yeah, that's an understatement if ever I heard one." Tim said with a gentle laugh then paused for a moment then continued. "They say we can not avoid our fate so Meg should know something I never told her, where we were going for our honeymoon. A friend of mine won two tickets for a two week holiday in Sunset Beach, all expenses paid, in the best hotel as well; he could not use them so gave them to me as a wedding present. So I guess I would have had a short marriage one way or another."

Ben smiled "So fate as they call it meant you to come one way or another that's fair enough. You could say it drew me here. I used to live in the Cities moving from one to another each time my brother found me and moved me on... Oh yes I used to think I could hide, a small fish in a big sea full of other fishes, but somehow my name would come up as I made money or gossip writers saw me as a good catch for a lovely lady. I would get a phone call and a threat to pay up or a friend would get killed or hurt, so I paid and moved on. I could have changed my name but that was the only thing I had left that my parents gave me... Well not quite true I have a paper knife my Dad had in his family and passed on to me but nothing bigger... I had to leave quickly when Derek threatened Mum and Dad, I grabbed a case filled it and ran, that carried on till I was choosing between Seattle, Los Angeles and Sans Francisco true I was running out of Country.

Then I heard Derek had died and was buried at home in England so I was free I could live where I wanted, start to put down roots and forget about my past as far as other people were concerned. I mourned my brother's loss along with the relief he could not hurt me any more but I never returned to England that would have been too painful,.. I should have, then I would have found out he had lied." Ben paused for a moment.

"Anyway I decided to drive along the coast rather than fly; it gave me something to concentrate on and filled in some time. I stopped at Sunset Beach for a food break and walked along the beach it was evening and the sun was setting and I was hooked. I stopped a man for directions to a good hotel and got talking to him and his wife, it was Gregory and Olivia, in fact Bette joined us for a meal at the hotel that night, they were meeting her there. They knew I was mourning family loss so accepted my reluctance to talk about family but we discussed England in general and on to finance etc.

They took me under their wing and eventually I chose to build a night-club and had the choice of three places the other two would have been easier but I always felt happy walking around the rocky cave area. Then as we cleared the site we found the cave and we could incorporate a door from the Deep into the cave. I used to feel safe comfortable there and that kind of feeling seemed to drift into the club … of course I met Maria as well making the family feeling complete. It's the same feeling I have here no doubt Carmen would say our family love is still around and it drew me there... Tim, you know Meg loved you and valued your friendship."

Tim smiled. "I know thank you, and she tried so hard to stay my friend despite everything I did. I was wrong in the earthquake when I said you and your brother were identical in every way, your mind is nothing like your brother's."

Ben laughed. "Tim you didn't!"

"Umm.. Last night. Well it was the flowers and card Maria left for Tess, she was so sad it really set me off. I thought he could still get away with the murders so we paid him a visit. Although he was in isolation he was sleeping soundly and comfortable the Officers watching on the screens. You had nothing in the basement, Tess had lost everything and he was too comfortable in the cell. I have to admit it was tough but I got in his mind and into his dreams of what he had done, then I found I could shatter them. We yelled at each other, the Officers could only hear him and as he got angry he wrecked his cell so they had to stun him... Oh yes if the doctors don't mention it there are some books hidden in the loft space at Southern Avenue no idea what's in them Tess thinks they could be important."

Ben could not stop laughing. "Yeah I know inside information … Ricardo's going to love that... Should I do anything about it?"

Tim joined in, "No Derek's in a padded cell sleeping in a straight jacket but they are keeping an eye on him, no doubt the Doctors will enjoy themselves. If you said anything about the books or my visit you could end up there as well!"

Ben calmed down. "Good point. I'll get the details from Ricardo later when the dust has settled. If he does not say anything I'll give him a gentle hint. Thank you, I'm pleased Derek also had a disturbed night."

Tim said. "Tess was there as well, so it was payback from both of us. Time to go I think. You know his mind was black and evil yours is warm and kind even when you were in the basement. You will never be like him on the inside."

Ben's voice was soft. "Thank you Tim. If you can you give everyone our love I'd be grateful."

Tim smiled understanding the message and found himself standing next to Tess before he could reply. He saw Meg and Maria standing near Ben and Carmen talking quietly unconcerned. He looked at the clock and realised it had been only a few minutes. In the room time had no meaning nothing had been rushed.

He turned to Tess who smiled and gave him a welcoming hug before they walked out the room and into the corridor then sat on the chairs as he explained what had happened.

oxoxo

Ben was left in the room laughing quietly to himself and grateful for Tim's words. He got up, slowly turning round giving the room a long last look wondering if he could visit it again in such a clear way. He walked over to the door, gently opening it, and felt Carmen holding his hands and heard her say gently. "Take a moment then open your eyes don't rush, you're fine it's not been too long."

He opened his eyes and felt giddy as he broke the connection; Carmen gently pushed him so he sat on the edge of the bed. As he recovered he realised he was still smiling, his eyes had tears in them and everyone was looking at him expectantly. He gave an embarrassed laugh and Meg sat on the bed beside him as he explained about Tim's visit to Derek and everything else that had happened. Carmen chuckled and nodded as he mentioned the family connections.


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Father Antonio was waiting for them in the wine cellar, keeping his mixed feelings well under control and hoping the other Fathers who'd advised him were correct in their theories and the other stories he'd read had been just that stories with a bit of truth in them. He noted the quietness of the group and then helped lit the lanterns and followed them into the caves. When they got to the cave where Ben and Maria used to stay, Carmen dropped back and sat on a ledge telling them she could feel the extra ghost knew he was friendly and glad to see them.

Antonio made a small altar and they stood in a semi circle on one side of the altar. Meg got out a photo and book she knew Tim cherished. Maria got out a photo, and necklace she found in Tess's wooden box. Lastly Ben had the ship in the bottle that Maria had bought the day before. They put them on the floor opposite them so they completed the semi circle in front of the Altar then Antonio gave the sign of the cross and a blessing and felt a strange calmness all around him.

Then Ben, his voice soft and full of respect knowing this was the right thing to do faced where he'd put the ship in the bottle and said. "We have bought things that belong to Tess and Tim to represent them. We will keep their memories safe and we will bury them side by side at the Mission here in Sunset Beach. Sir, we know you are Captain Frederick Johnson and from the records of the shipwreck you were respected and loved by crew and friends. Thank you for helping us."

There was a ripple in the air and a figure facing them started to materialise near to the ship in the bottle. The man was dressed in well worn captain's jacket, shirt and trousers, he was just over five and a half feet tall, well built with dark, touched with grey hair and beard, his face was round. They all saw the family likeness in the eyes which carried a gentle mischief and the smile of love and kindness. Ben smiled recognising him from a very old photo he had seen as a child and when he carried on speaking his voice was touched with the love of the stories he'd been told.

"Sir, you were the only one who was lost that night in the storm everyone else was rescued by local fishermen. They held a special service for you. The youth you helped save because of your influence treated everyone with respect and love and grew up to be a fine sailor and captain. I would like to place this ship in a bottle in the Mission in your memory. Your sister missed and loved you very much; she found love in her husband and family. The truth was found out and you name was cleared the lady you loved found another who kept her safe and loved her. I hope you had happiness; your family home was a place where I was welcome and found love. Go in peace and find your shipmates, friends and family.

Frederick smiled feeling the strange bond of family with this man spoke his voice was deep and gentle. "Thank you. I'm glad Sophie found happiness and my fiancée was safe and love … gave love. I had no choice but to leave. Your family will be proud of you, young man. You know Candy was a loving cat but was always disappearing." His gentle laugh at the end as he remembered the cat and its bond seemed to sweep around them. Then he knelt down and put out a hand to touch the ship in the bottle, but it went through it, and he shook his head sadly. He stood up and stepped back slightly feeling his time was over, his friends needed their time now.

There was another ripple in the air and Tess and Tim shimmered into view, they stood holding hands looking a little apprehensive. Ben smiled pleased it wasn't all in his imagination and that they could feel each other and addressed them.

"Tess and Tim, I am sorry for your deaths by my brother's hand and thank you for your help in saving me. I understand and forgive you. Go in peace together."

Not sure whether they should speak the ghosts stayed silent but nodded thanks feeling slightly better knowing two others had to speak yet.

Meg smiled seeing the couple together, she had believed Ben but was still surprised they turned out to be real and said "Tim I will always remember the love and friendship of our childhood go in peace with Tess."

Tim nodded knowing the hurt he'd caused her on her wedding day and after would be forgiven in time but now their childhood love would be enough to give them both what they needed … wanted.

Maria using the others calmness to anchor her own mixed feelings carried on. "Tess I forgive the hurt that you caused. Thank you for the gift of Benjy. I will look after him, he knows you love him. Go in peace with Tim."

Tess nodded feeling her understanding and turmoil and knew words would not be needed.

Antonio trusting in his beliefs and their love completely recited the prayers, blessing and naming the ghosts in turn.

As he finished and the three Ghosts were smiling their thanks, a warm breeze, with a thread of light entered the cave spiralling around the three Ghosts gathering and gently changing them, their auras mixed, showing many colours around three small silver flames of energy which were then gentle swept out of the cave back towards the sea.

The ones left behind stood in silence as everything returned to normal and they realised what had happened.

Carmen smiled at Antonio and said gently to the others. "They have gone to a good place and found happiness. It is time to look forward and remember them in peace. Ben, your employees are waiting to welcome you home."

oxoxo

As Antonio said the prays Fredrick, Tim and Tess felt peace wash through them, and smiled their thanks as he finished. Then for a moment they felt a flash of fear as a tingle sensation rippled through them and they felt the breeze and were bathed in a bright light. But then they felt the warmth of the breeze and its gentleness as they seemed to melt into one another and yet still stay an individual.

Tess and Tim heard the word "Come" echo lightly in the breeze and recognised it as the lady they had seen in Vancouver. Frederick recognised his twin's voice and they followed it willingly.

They felt the restrictions and darkness of the passageway of the cave then they burst out into the open where they could hear the sea and knew the open space of the beach and were joined and enveloped by a great feeling of friendship, love, recognition and peace.

oxoxo

Back in the cave Meg said gently to Ben as they gathered everything together "Now I know where that gentleness comes from, your mother's love, we can find out more about Frederick later join the family back together again." Ben smiled in the flickering light as Antonio moved one of the lanterns and handed it to him. "Yes in a day or so." He needed things to settle get his own peace of mind back and took her hand and led everyone out of the caves back into The Deep.

As they walked carefully along the pathway Maria said uneasily as everything had sunk in. "I know Frederick was a friendly ghost but does he still watch us? I mean, are they all around us now Mama?"

Carmen gave gentle laugh of understand and reassured her. "They have moved on and will come to us as memories now nothing more. You are still edgy from your experience with Derek let time wash the fears away. They helped you, you have nothing to fear."

Maria felt Antonio's hand on her arm and as they walked back into the cellar he said quietly "We are all here to help you. Talk to me later, for now just let the day take over. Ben, Meg the same goes for both of you." He knew this experience was changing him making him more settled and there would be more questions.

In the main room of The Deep they were greeted warmly by a few staff, Roger stepped forward giving them drinks which they took, as he handed Ben his he said. "Welcome home Boss!" which was echoed by the others and as the general chatter started Roger commented quietly with a grin. "There's a pile of things for you to deal with when you're ready."

Ben smiled hearing the normality of it and knew he could put it off for while. "No! You're in charge for a couple of days at least. I've got other things to sort out such as one nephew for starters. That sounds strange, nephew not son." He looked across as Maria and asked. " I suppose can't we get him out of school."

Maria replied. "Yes he's only there for this morning; they had a special project he did not want to miss. So we could take the long route round if you wish and pick him up."

Ben looked confused and Meg enlightened him "After we've been to the Mission I thought we could visit Sunset Sisters, then we could pick up Benjy from school if your feeling very strong Shock Wave for lunch. If not we will just go to the Mission and then back to Tyus for a rest, and Maria will bring Benjy later. If your extremely good Surf Central tomorrow morning."

Ben looked a bit sheepish and admitted "Umm... Hank I think I will leave for another day" then gave a slow smiled adding quickly. "But your Mum's cooking that's a different matter, how about ringing Joan for a take out lunch with Benjy at the hospital."

As Meg looked at Ben she realised his shield of confidence had slipped for a moment and his tiredness and nervousness around people showed and he was still recovering from everything. She took his arm pulled it gently around her waist bringing him closer to her and reached up kissing him lightly on the cheek knowing it would help him and said gently. "It's okay. We will start to walk out Antonio and Maria will follow there's no need to say anything. We will light the candle at the Mission then take you back to Tyus."


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ben was dozing peacefully when Benjy came in like a mini tornado which hardly stopped to climb up on the bed.

Maria and Meg smiled as Ben recovered from the onslaught and Benjy got his breath back.

"Hi Ben. That's an interesting way to wake up! We've got lunch. Tyus have any news?" Meg asked as she put the food on the table.

Benjy scrabbled around on the bed trying to get in a position to show Ben his scrap book, Ben put his arm a round his shoulders to stop him from falling off the edge of the bed and replied "Yes, he's kicking me out tomorrow morning providing I promise to return to every day life slowly and he or Dr Estrada are around when I give my full statement to Ricardo. I thought I'd do that this afternoon get it over with. Now young man what have you got there?"

He turned his attention to Benjy's book and then food, which was eaten amongst lots of laughter. They were packing things up, Meg and Maria putting things in a bin outside in the corridor, when Benjy held back and went silent Ben patted the side of the bed and Benjy climbed back up and sat close to Ben. "What's wrong?"

Benjy said hesitantly. "Can I still love Daddy and Mummy?"

Ben his arm put around Benjy's shoulders bringing him close to him. "Yes. They loved you. What they did was wrong but it had nothing to do with you. The time you've had with Daddy was good that's all you need to remember. The bad things were to do with him and me from a long time ago. Sometimes children in families don't get on that's Ok but is should be worked out nicely, Derek and I never could. Tess gave birth to you and loved you very much. I think she was trying to do the best for you and now you have a new mother who loves you very much. At present things are confusing just remember you are loved."

Benjy nodded and said quietly. "Do you love me?"

Ben hugged him, "Yes. I do very much; remember we are connected that is something special."

Benjy wriggled to be released saying, "But you will leave as Tess said and go to Meg."

Ben still holding him but loosely said gently but firmly, "When I've sorted things out I hope to marry Meg, which will mean you will have a bigger family because it will include her parents and sister. I'm not going to leave you or Maria totally. I'm sure Maria will find someone special and he will want to help and become part of your family and that's all right. We can all be friends; I expect you will still keep in touch with your father no one is going to stop you from doing that. We are not going to leave you alone we love you too much for that..." Ben kissed him lightly on his forehead and ruffled his hair. "Now go to Meg for a moment I need a quick word with Maria. All right?"

Benjy nodded and slid off the bed and ran to Meg who was standing in the doorway with Maria.

Maria came over to him saying "Thank you for that."

Ben smiled he knew she was till coming to terms with everything. "It's all true. I know it hurts you at the moment I hope time will heal. When you've found a house you like let Charles know and he will arrange the finance for it. The Ocean Drive house is yours so you will have the money from it. Any money you need for Benjy or yourself till you get on your feet it's there for you, it's not charity or guilt money you understand that."

Maria smiled and came closer, but still out of reach, for the first time she was starting to feel at ease in his company. "Yes I know. I've moved my things into the guest room. I can still feel his presence in the house but Benjy is happy there, so I will see what happens. I have Mama and my brothers to help me. I'm sorry I did not see the difference I should have after our talk and you went to Meg before you left for Seattle."

Ben shook his head "It would have been dangerous if you had. Part of me is glad you did not the other is greatly ashamed for what my brother did to you. I know he has always wanted to hurt me but to do the things he did to you was too cruel."

Maria replied gently. "We can't undo the past Ben. I want to try and move forward start a fresh perhaps we can both forgive and not feel guilty … in time we will be all right. I'm happy you have Meg. Yesterday when I got the ship in a bottle the owner said he was going to turn part of the shop into a gallery perhaps I will start painting again and sell them. You rest and I will pass on your message to Ricardo to call... Oh how are we going to sort out yours and Derek's things?"

Ben thought for a moment. "See Ricardo about where to send clothes and anything Derek bought since I was kidnapped. I'll sort out a few things that Meg can collect the rest can go into storage. I'll need some things for tomorrow then I can buy the rest later." She nodded and smiled then joined Meg and Benjy who were waiting just outside to give them privacy. Meg blew him a kiss and waved Ben watched till she had gone then rested back on the pillows and closed his eyes.

oxoxo

When Tyus and Ricardo came into his room Ben greeted them with a causal smile trying to sound cheerful. "Glad you brought refreshments with you I was just going to ring for room service. You know Ricardo I was thinking about Derek's request for payment. I could offer a dollar a day if he wants. You could tell him I would pay more but I've taken out everyday expenses along with payment for the men who kept me and that's what's left. It will stop me having to waste money on lawyers, which is what he wants...

Oh yes! I want make a food complaint if you could find out where the crappie food they gave me came from. It was cardboard and things that were meant to be fries were unmentionable, just as well they only feed me that stuff once a day, twice would have killed me, mind you the soup wasn't any better either."

Ricardo laughed understanding the cover Ben was trying to pull; none of this was easy considering the history they had and said. "I'll look into it. I spoke to a Judge about Derek's idea and it brightened up his day, he gave a ruling against Derek so he is sulking in his isolation cell. The Judge also decided Derek's a risk to other people and officers so he has a cell all to himself and takes exercise by himself as well.

Your watch and ring are being cleared through the system and should be able back with you tomorrow. Still sorting out your finances though but we're allowing Maria to use the account you gave her at the beginning. So if you're ready to tell us about Seattle we should start … get it over with." Ricardo put the tape machine on the table.

Ben took a drink of the tea they brought in with them and gave a resigned smile, the moment couldn't be put off any longer. He gave a shrug of his shoulders and started.

"It was all too easy actually...Because the trip was done on the spur of the moment I asked at Seattle Airport for a suitable hotel. When I arrived at it I rang Sara and got Meg … that was nice to hear her voice even if things were strained. Then had a quick meal before leaving to go to the registry office and a general look round. You know that was the last decent meal I had!

I did not get far, turned off the busy street and down a quiet one with cars parked on both sides but few people around. The man I now know as Josh came towards me I think Jake must have been behind me, possibly in a car. Anyway as Josh passed me he swung something into my back and knocking my legs from under me and I was down on the ground before I could protect myself. I heard Jake's voice call my name as he knocked me out with a stun gun. How I hate those things!...

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged out of the car by my brother, the garage was part of the house so no-one could see me…. He gave me a warm welcome, … while I was getting my breath back he presented me with a present of chains, then we toured the house finishing in the basement... we had a bit of an argument about the seating arrangement. ... With the help of some drugs we had several little chats about everything I thought, felt, you know the kind of thing … put the world to rights... Time past with my pals... complained about the food got nowhere ... Tried to go for a walk Tim came ... Big bang and flight home... End of story." Ben ended hopefully with half a smile.

Ricardo shook his head with a sad smile, knowing in spite the lightness of Ben's tone there was a lot of hurt hiding. "Good try but I'm sorry Ben we need all the details so Jake and Josh get full terms in a suitable jail. We don't want their lawyers bargaining that they did it under Derek's threat or Derek claiming they threatened him with your death to get the money for themselves. We have to show they could have got help for you at any time no matter what Derek's threats were."

Ben nodded sighing said. "Pity it would save you a lot of typing... No... Okay then but remember I have no idea of time. Page 1 chapter 1..."

oxoxo

Half listening to the laughter coming from the decking as Carmen played with Benjy, Maria sat on the sofa reading the divorce papers she had asked Charles to bring over and her mind kept drifting over what they'd done so far. They had finished packing things for Meg to collect and Carmen had packed all things to be sent off for Derek to save Maria the pain. Benjy still wanted to stay but had started to think about moving when she had shown him a picture of a house near his friend's Zack's apartment and explained Zack could pop round after school for tea most days as his mother had just started working. The doorbell rang, the laughter stopped and they came in from the decking as she went to answer it.

Ross stood at the door with a parcel in his hands; he smiled at Maria "I told my father-in-law about our findings and conversation. He gave me these dairies of a relation of his. It turns out to be the lad who was rescued; I thought you might like to read them. The captain's family was British, he never said anything about his family and he never married and no papers were found. Oh yes. The ship in the bottle was made by a man from Captain Johnson's ship but later possibly a sister ship, there were several made around that time."

Maria turned to her mother as she showed Ross in. "This is Ross English, Mama. I told you about him last night. His daughter will be starting at Benjy's school next week I think she may be in Benjy's year."

Ross nodded yes and held out a smaller parcel to Benjy saying. "They are similar to the ones you liked playing with in the shop." Benjy said thanks and took them over to the steps at the end of the room sat on them and started to open the parcel.

Carmen shook Ross's hand and smiled warmly at him saying "I'll get some drinks then we can look through the books together. It looks as if saying nothing about the past runs in the family!"

Maria smiled and laughed, Ross looked puzzled. "Don't ask how but we know Ben is related to Frederick Johnson. I think he might start checking what he knows in a few days time, when he's got over his ordeal. Perhaps we could get together on that?"

Ross smiled liking the idea very much. "Sounds good. More ghosts no doubt." He saw Maria grin, Carmen came in from the kitchen. "Can I help you with the tray Carmen?"

"Thank you Ross." she said warmly, although she hadn't actually seen anything form their first contact she knew he would be good for the family.

They settled down and talked and looked through the books till Carmen sighed showing Maria a name saying. "It seems one of our relations were also under the care of the captain. I was right it is a spiritual payment!"

"Mama! Stop seeing things that aren't there. The ghost maybe but nothing else please!" Maria exclaimed her mother's so called sixth sense was just too much sometimes.

Carmen gave a gentle laugh her Spanish accent coming through making her words gentle adding to the fortune-teller feeling she could cast around her when she plied her trade. "Sometimes it takes years or centuries to right a wrong and pay a debit **Maria** and sometimes they don't get paid I know.

Captain Johnson was a giver like Ben, he took care of his crew and families then he gave his life for a boy. You can see how the boy regretted the Captain's death, he made a success of his life in order to pay back that debit, but he still felt bad about it. There is also Sophie's love and regret they all come together. **Now** the Captain is at rest with the ones he loves and we have closed the chain. We have also closed another chain for Ben and soon for you, I can feel it. I will leave you for a while I'm free this evening if you want me to look after Benjy."

Maria laughed as she showed her mother to the door. "Mama stop it." Carmen looked back at her daughter with pure innocence then slowly smiling. "Si Maria. Give it time but not too long! You have lost a lot of time already."

Ross smiled when she came back. "Mother's and Mother's-in-law are all the same they mean well. I'll leave the books with you for a while if you want to show Ben. I am sorry I can't stay I have to collect my daughter from the school bus. This is my phone number I'll collect the books or you can return them to the shop when you've finished with them. It's been a pleasure meeting you and Benjy." He added almost tentatively knowing she could back out if need be and not wanting her too. "I'm going to start clearing the back of the shop for the gallery next week if you are interested."

Maria smiled and accepted the card and walked him to the door. "Thank you, I'm sure I'll look in I think Benjy's got the collecting bug and I shall be looking for some bits for a house I'm thinking of buying." She watched him walk to his car smiling at her mother's words and hearing Benjy's laughter.


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

In the lull at the Shock Wave before the evening crowd came off the beach Joan could see that Hank was still upset after the argument with Meg. She hoped he would soon see reason and accept Ben. She had tried talking to him but all she got was a cold shoulder. In a way she could understand why he treated Ben with reservation or even harshly. Tim had been his choice for Meg, and had been one of the family since childhood, so they knew and accepted all his faults. She knew Hank expected with maturity, their guidance and Meg's love Tim would settle down and become stronger. So he'd felt Meg had slapped him in the face by walking away from Tim on their wedding for a dream and then finding it, and Tim had always said had been nerves and the chief bridesmaid had been comforting him nothing anything else.

That dream had been Ben; who had suddenly appeared in Sunset Beach, had a murky past regarding a dead wife, was rich, handsome with all the confidence in the world and swept his daughter off her feet taking her away from him. Leaving him feeling he was no longer needed, and then he didn't realise he was wanted as a friend when the skeletons came out of the cupboard hitting the pair of them. She knew she was partly to blame, she had wanted Meg to make her own mind up and kept her guidance to a quiet support, … would her heavier guidance have helped or hindered and broken the family even ...

Carmen's gentle greeting made her jump. "Good Evening Joan, I can see Hank's still upset … I need to tell you both something about Ben and Meg. Can you spare a moment?"

Joan nodded "As obvious as that is it?"

Carmen smiled and answered easily "Only to me." She followed Joan who got Hank's attention and sorted out some drinks and went to a table tucked in the corner out the way.

Carmen came straight to the point as they sat down. "Hank I know you think Ben is threat to Meg but there are a few things I know through my beliefs that you need to understand. **You** will always protect Meg, as a father and now as a friend, which is good Si? But her destiny is to be with Ben." She held up her hands in mock surrender as she conceded a point. "Si I know I've always said Maria will be with him, so she shall, but only as a** friend** and mother of Benjy. I did not understand it then **I **do now. I thought the triangle was the usual wife and lover conflict but it's not. It was a triangle of love not conflict."

She stopped for a second to draw breath but not enough to let Hank butt in and as she spoke again her Spanish accent was strong but soft, she was getting passionate about her subject. "Ben is a giver, unfortunately Derek is a taker if they had stayed as one and not become twins it might have been all right. But then they would never have ended up here, paying back a debit started many many years ago."

Joan's look and her hand on his arm stopped Hank's short sharp remark from being said he closed his mouth feeling totally ganged up on and reluctantly listened to the unfolding story.

"You see something made Ben find his home here, I call it fate and his destiny, he might call it chance. He has collected around him a circle of friends and family by marriage. Ricardo and Gabi enforcers of the law; Casey and Michael helpers being lifeguards with their partners Sara and Vanessa. Antonio keeper of the faith, Tyus is a healer, I'm a teller of the older faith, and you and Joan are very special being Meg's parents who now become the guardians of Ben because his parents are dead." Carmen ignored both their looks of surprise nothing was going to stop her now she was in full swing.

"Ben in return cares for you as he does for many people in Sunset Beach because of the work and the fortune he keeps here. Benjy although the son of Derek is linked with Ben, Maria is a link because she is friend of Meg and Ben as well as the carer of Benjy. Because of the Taker, the chain got broken through Maria's forced disappearance and the death of Mark who might have been Ben's confidant or pupil.

As Derek is still around we will have to look out for Meg and Ben; as well as their children who will also be givers and very special. Ben was linked to someone drowned here in the past who needed to be found and taken to the ones he loved and have been waiting for him all these years. That chain has been closed now and their spirits are..."

Poor Hank could not take any more and exploded in disbelief, "**Carmen!** that is just fanciful! Trying to justify everything **you **said in the past! You know damn well Ben will take Meg away from here as soon as he can! He would have taken Maria away if she had not disappeared! He left home on his own free will and he will leave here! All that other stuff. It's just natural for people to gather round rich people, he was just lucky in his fortune." and ran out of breath.

Carmen shook her head, she did not raise her voice, but there was a hint of anger in it. "**That** has always been your fear **Hank Cummings** losing Meg to another who would take her away. You thought Tim would keep her near to you on the farm, he didn't, he betrayed her. All her life you have kept her near and controlled her, unlike the freedom you gave Sara, she went off and then returned **yes** I know the circumstances were unfortunate but you accepted them and her back into the family.

Instead of trusting Meg you insisted you knew best in grooming Tim for her I know Meg accepted, it's not in her nature to rebel unless really pushed up against a wall. That wall was Tim luckily she put her faith in a love she found over the Internet and found Ben … her soulmate. Tim in his turn became a link in the payment of the debit and was helped to find peace.

Now it is paid there should be peace **but** we still have watch out for Derek. In some ways we are all givers and takers … in some one way is stronger than the other. Derek will draw the takers to him. **You **can forge a bond between you and Ben that will be strong and he will feel safe even with Derek around."

Carmen could see Hank starting to rebel again against her thinking, she knew she had to convince him tonight or the future was in jeopardy so she carried on sharply.

"Think of it Hank... He always thought his brother was dead after his encounters now he knows he's not! You can help him, become the one he can look too and gain strength from... He already does with Joan, she always stayed neutral. The reason he does not speak of home is because it is too painful, think of what his brother has been like. Sit with him and be patient then he will open up to you and he will never fail you. He saved you life already once and will do so again if necessary."

Hank sort refuge in the coffee and thought while he drank it then said quietly. "Maybe you are right I have been afraid of losing Meg and I always assumed Ben did everything because he wanted to, maybe it's the shield he has around him. Tim I know had his faults I hoped he would grow out of them, as he loved Meg so much." Letting curiosity get the better of him asked. "What is this so-called link of debit you talk about?"

Carmen hide her smile and unconsciously fiddled with her many bracelets that helped give her that fortune-teller look and starting to warm to her story as she said "That's the story they will not tell you in the papers and I don't know if Meg has told you any of it I doubt it. You will have to believe in ghosts to understand it Hank I know Joan understands and I hope you will too. The Sailor..."


	18. Chapter 19

**Authors Note - Thanks for reading so far.**

**Chapter 19**

Ben rested his hand on the hospital bed, he had just finished getting dressed and was waiting for Meg to come and collect him, he smiled sheepishly wondering if it was the new clothes that made him feel so vulnerable or the thought of going out into the world again.

Memories of his time in the basement came; he found it strange that he had tried so hard to get out of the basement to get to his friends yet now he felt safer in the hospital room, with the walls and nurses protecting him from surprises and the outside world.

He stiffened as he heard a movement at the doorway behind him, in his mind he could see her walking towards him, he wanted to turn and greet her but was suddenly afraid in case he was wrong so stayed still. He felt her hand on his arm then the jolt of their connection as their hands touched giving him the strength he needed. He turned round into her so he could feel more of her and drink in the smell of her scent, smiling so she could not see his fear. She looked up at him, her eyes showing her love and reassurance and when she spoke, her love and understanding sent a shiver down his spine.

"It's all right Ben." She had seen the flash of fear he tried so hard to hide and made sure her words were gentle then reached up kissing him lightly. She broke away still holding his hand, and picked up the small bag on the bed with the other and led him out of the room. He walked beside her quietly gaining strength from her confidence and the smiles and cheerful goodbyes from the nurses.

Casey waiting by the car at the front door of the hospital greeted them warmly accepting Ben's quietness. As they drove to Surf Central Ben let their chatter wash over him, everything seemed bigger, sharper more daunting. When they travelled to the Deep he had been wrapped up in his thoughts of Tim, Tess and the Captain and how strange things had turned out to be linked to the past.

Now it was different this was his world again, no-one would protect him if he fell, … he had to join it and make up for the past and face the future. He started to wonder how people would look at and accept him. Would they see him as Ben straight away, or would there be that slight hesitation he used to experience when he was growing up, and was always more noticeable after Derek had played his tricks on him and his friends. He never could work whether they felt guilt or embarrassment for him or themselves for getting caught out yet again... and of course he could never ask them….

He suddenly realised the car had stopped and Meg was holding the door open for him, she smiled and gently teased him when she realised he had not heard a word they had been saying. He smiled and followed them to the front steps of Surf Central, Meg gently pushed him to the front and Casey handed him the key. "That's your key Ben; this is your home for now."

It was a simple act giving him the first feeling of freedom as he unlocked and opened the door, realising he could come or go when ever he wanted - he did not have to wait for someone to set him free anymore. In his haze of mixed feelings, he found himself in the front room slowly looking round it as if for the first time. He smiled when he noticed a card saying 'Welcome to Ben's Corner' perched on a comfortable chair, next to his CD player, with some CDs and books on the shelf.

"Hi Ben!" Sara called from the kitchen and as she joined them, carrying on in a slightly cheeky tone as she got his attention. "We have a rota for washing up and cooking. Though in your case cooking can be from the Deep if you like ... Cups of tea for morning break will be ready in a moment... I know Meg is dying to show you the bedroom." She grinned impishly at her sister adding "Casey is due in for the afternoon shift and I'm going round to Sunset Sisters with him in a moment, we have some goods to unload must keep those muscles in trim! … So you will have the house to yourselves!"

Laughing Meg threatened to hit her sister then led the way up the stairs and into her room. Ben quietly followed her and sat on the bed looking around him appreciating the corner she had made for his laptop and other things from the house he had asked for. He felt the mattress move slightly as she sat beside him her hand rested gently on his knee her voice showed her concern as she spoke. "What's wrong? You're so quiet."

He took her hand in his and looked at her and then around the room. "It feels so strange; this is your home, your space. I know I love you with all my heart and I feel you love me... I don't feel as though I have anything... I'm scared to start again, what people think and act; and he will take it all again. I can not risk that..."

Meg gently put her hand on his then up his arm finally resting it against his cheek. She could feel his anxiety and loss of confidence; he had tried on his own to protect her as well as their love and in his eyes failed. She had to make him understand it was not his fault and that she wanted to be there for him.

She let her love show in her voice as she spoke. "We lost our trust because other people wanted it not because we wanted it. You were taken before we could find it again we would have if you had returned from Seattle. Now we know where we stand, we love each other. You don't have to protect me, let me help and protect you while we find it again. Casey and Sara will be around for both of us. I cannot begin to understand how you feel about Derek doing what he did but we don't blame you. You know where he is and will be. I want to be with you through your nightmares, as you put things back in place and start a fresh.

We love you, want you, your place is here by my side in our home Sunset Beach. No one is going to drive us away. Mum sends her love and Dad will, given time, he needs to understand and get to know you. You've always said you understood him and given him space in the past, it will be all right... I'm not going to leave you and run back to Mum and Dad, I did not understand how deeply I love you I'm beginning to now I want to carry on loving you."

All the time she spoke she kept her eyes on his face watching the confusion in his eyes start to clear. She kissed him gently at first then let the warmth of her love take over, she felt the strength of their connection as he gradually relaxed and responded. They broke apart, her laugh and smile was gentle and loving as she looked deep into his eyes and gently pushed him back so he was lying on the bed. "Casey and Sara have gone we're on our own. Time is no problem."

He made himself comfortable as he asked. "What about Tyus's orders?"

She giggled. "That's easy you're resting, we'll have some exercise then you can rest while I get the tea or lunch."

"How?" She saw the hint of smile and mischief in his eyes and knew the ice had been broken, he was her Ben again. Was tempted to tell him about the food in the fridge instead she leant down and whispered what she wanted in his ear then raised herself and started to unbutton his shirt.

He made a half hearted attempt to stop her as he replied "But I've just go used to them!" She grinned and exclaimed "Tough!" and pulled his shirt open, she stopped for a moment, then gently outlined his bruises, feeling the ripple of his muscles then gentle moved her fingers away, as she mouthed. "I'll be careful" She felt his hands tentatively brush over her body till they came to her blouse and the buttons. She let him undo them, then she slipped the blouse off, sweeping her hair out of her face and leaning down again to kiss him. Then she let her body gently rest on his chest, so he could undo her bra, and felt his gentle touch as she rolled onto her side so he could finish undressing her. She rolled back again and helped him undress, watching his face drinking in that familiar feeling she had missed so much.

With words, sighs and giggles they relaxed into their courtship, finally enjoying the feel of their bodies touching as they tumbled together arousing the love they had lost and suppressed for so long.

oxoxo

The shift over Casey walked along the arcade to meet Sara outside Sunset Sisters as agreed wondering if they should find some where else to eat out rather than go back to Surf Central and interrupt Ben and Meg on their first time together. He grinned at the thought of them together and the chance of having their friendship and becoming a foursome again. He heard a shop door shut and saw Sara closing up and watched her, she looked happy. "A good day then Sara."

She put the key in her pocket and smiled as she replied. "Yes everyone's been in to ask after Ben and bought something before leaving. I think I'll have to ask him to do it again in a few months time."

She giggled at Casey's reaction. "It's Ok I'll not say it even in fun. I just hope he will not have too many nightmares for Meg's sake. Shall we go and disturb the lovebirds."

Casey hugged and kissed her before he replied. "I was wondering about going out letting them have some time together."

Sara laughed "Sorry to disappoint you but Meg said tea was waiting which could be interesting if they've been in the kitchen together. I think it's good that Ben feels all right with people around him after all he's been on his own for a long time. It must seem a bit strange, remember how he was the last time Derek did it to him."

Casey nodded and they walked into Surf Central to find the table had been set for two with candles in the centre but not lit. Meg came in from the kitchen carrying a covered tray and smiling. "Your tea will be served when you are ready. We are eating up stairs and then I hope to get Ben out for a short walk he wants to avoid crowds at the moment otherwise everything is fine."

She looked at her sister and laughed "No! I will not give you chapter and verse. I thought we could go up to the small park it's usually quiet there in the evenings. Perhaps we will all chat later. He's feeling vulnerable around people, especially strangers.

Casey nodded and smiled. "That sounds a good idea. Take the phone so you can call if necessary. I know it was your night but you did not need to cook for us."

Meg laughed and admitted. "I did not we sent out to The Deep as you can imagine they were really chuffed. So get a move on!"

Sara came over saying "Go on upstairs to him we will get our own." and gave her a gentle push towards the stairs. Casey came beside Sara as they watched Meg go up the stairs. Sara said quietly "It's going to be all right isn't it?"

"Yes I hope so, now you sit down and I'll be the waiter."

Sara smiled went to the table and lit the candle and sat down.

oxoxo

Ben and Meg sat on the bench looking up at the stars she felt snug and warm tucked into his chest and his arm around her shoulders. They had fallen into an easy silence after talking about the past few days and how they felt. She felt a shiver run through him at the sound of sudden laughter and raised voices in the distance and then as it came closer he grew uneasy. Meg thought she heard some people coming from the other direction and checked. "It's all right its Sara and Casey I think we should go back; it's been good for your first day."

Ben nodded and said, "Thank you" and kissed her lightly. Sara called out as they arrived. "Hey we've come too soon!" Casey nudged Sara to be quiet and she laughed "We have got a good excuse though."

Meg and Ben broke a part and Meg looked at her sister questioningly so she carried on "The good Doctor Tyus rang to say Ben should have a story read to him by Aunty Meg and then take a pill and be tucked up for the night."

They laughed; Casey had his arm resting round Sara's shoulder and said quietly. "Umm... Will you do the same for me I mean read the story and tuck me up … after our walk of course?"

Sara pushed him hard so he had to step back to get his balance and he saw the group of noisy youngsters coming closer and Ben stiffen so said quickly trying to make it casual as possible.

"I think I need to take Sara in hand so we'll walk with you back home. Oh yes just in case you think you'll have peace and quiet tomorrow AJ wanted to run through a couple of things regarding Liberty Corp. so he's calling late morning..." as he carried on he made sure Ben and Meg were in front of them so Ben would feel protected.


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Hi Mum, where's Dad" Meg called as she came into the Shock Wave. Joan looked up from stacking some plates on the counter. She smiled as she replied "Hi sweetheart you're looking good today. He's gone for a walk how's Ben? I was hoping he would be with you."

Meg sighed. "No, he's Ok though. It takes me ages to get anywhere people keep asking after him. We've been out together but people seem wary of him, you know the way people act if there's been a death in the family, wanting to say something but not sure how or what to say it so say hi and carry on quickly."

She reached over a put a cake on a plate then continued. "I've always fancied these so I'm going to give in. Strange things spook him … you know I thought it would be the quiet but it's the people around him. I suppose he just does not feel safe, after all it was stranger who attacked him. It's not all the time though … he can start off fine then suddenly it comes and we have to find a quiet corner for him to recover then he feels guilty. Of course we are both waiting for the person who forgets or does not know about his missing months and asks or accuses him of something Derek promised while he was here. And then he would have to explain it all and watch their reaction … I suppose once it's happened we will get used to it we did before but this time it seem more difficult some how." She could not resist the cake any longer and took a bite and realised it tasted as good as it looked smiled as she ate it.

Joan watched her daughter's obvious enjoyment of the cake and asked. "You've both done well, how's he sleeping?" She pushed a tissue over to her as the cream was oozing out of the cake.

Meg wiped the cream away as she answered. "He's had a few nightmares over the past few nights, one was really scary because he walked in it and I found him a sleep on the floor as though he was in chains. Casey was around so helped me wake him up from that one thank goodness, we talked about it and it has not happened since."

She paused and let the shiver run through her to get rid of the memory and carried on a bit brighter. "He managed to go to The Deep, with Roger yesterday afternoon and stayed for an hour or so, he said they were all walking on eggshells for a while then gradually relaxed so next time will be better. I am sure he thinks Derek's about to jump out and get him again if not now then when the trial comes up.

I think it scares him and he's trying not to show it because he knows it worries me. At least everyone knows where Derek is this time and hopefully they are checking his calls. Things are getting better with Benjy it's going to be a slow job though at least we understand everything now. I find I'm getting easier at leaving Ben alone at Surf Central as well."

She laughed and carried on. "That makes me sound as though I'm leaving a puppy at home for the first couple of times. Oh but Mum you should have seen Ben's reaction to the shop it was lovely! He's come up with the idea that we should all go off on buying trips paid by him and at separate times of course. Sara's happy at the thought of a paid break with Casey. So I guess he's getting back to his old self. How's Dad?"

As it was quiet Joan got drinks for them, as they sat at the counter. "He's accepted Tim's death and agreed with Antonio about the funeral. Carmen came over and gave him a strange pep talk about ghosts and how he should help Ben. He's been quiet ever since but has taken interest in Ben's case so I don't know if it helped or not. I saw the notice in the paper about the divorce that was quick!"

Meg had coughed on her drink when her mother mentioned ghosts; everyone had agreed that part of the story should remain private, but recovered quickly. "Maria seemed happy with it and they came up with agreement about Benjy separately so it is just a simple divorce. Charles helped get things through by going straight to the Judge who was willing to have a special session away from Court House. Maria's found a house they like near Zach's so Benjy's happy and she can use a room for painting. Ocean Drive is on the market and received two offers already mind you they could be from story or souvenir hunters so they're going to be watched as they go round."

She took a breath and smiled and carried on. "We are looking for a house … well doing it in stages, I'm getting the brochures for Ben to look at then we will have a look at one or two, we thought we might send Sara and Casey out first because everyone knows us and will either put the price up or want our story and Ben's not ready for that. It's good for both of us having Sara and Casey around so we're taking our time..."

oxoxo

Hank turned off the main walkway along the beach which leads from the town, and onto the walkway which led to Surf Central as there were very few people about he let his mind wander over his problem. He knew that when he knocked on the door Ben would ask him in and be polite and accept his apology no matter how he was feeling or felt. This time he wanted Ben to understand he had changed he was no longer the jealous father. He wanted to be a friend as well as his future father in law. He smiled as he remembered how he had tried to put himself in Ben's position thinking how he would feel if it was Joan. He knew it would have driven him crazy within the first few days instead Ben had managed to find something to keep him going and come out of it seemingly all right. At least not as twisted as his brother.

He saw Ben sitting on the wall outside Surf Central looking out into the distance this looked like the golden opportunity. He called Ben's name, and winced when he saw him jump slightly.

Ben came back to the present time and turned towards the call and smiled as recognition came. "Hank! Sorry I was miles away."

Hank was close to him now and said gently. "In the basement I expect."

Ben gave a short embarrassed laugh. "Yes... I was thinking of something else and then my mind slipped back. It happens quite often... Sorry about everything..."

Hank interrupted him quickly. "Apologies accepted but it's not your fault... I think we both respect each other to know we can speak the truth and still be there for each other. So I'll say my peace, clear the air... I am angry at what your brother has done to us and to you. That last bit surprised me too... I know about family differences, we have had ours in Joan's and mine over the years, but we always came back together never hated each other... I never concerned myself about your family not even after the first kidnapping and you brought Meg back safely. I should have then perhaps things would have been easier for both of us.

Over the last few days I realised I did not treat you fairly. I gave Tim a lot of chances and with you I kept throwing up fences for you to climb over. The fact you climbed everyone should have told me you wanted to be a member of our family, and not take Meg away as I kept telling myself. I'm sorry." He paused for moment.

Ben nodded his acceptance of the apology but kept quiet because he knew Hank wanted to say more.

Hank sat on the wall beside him and carried on. "Meg raised fears about you after your return from Seattle and everyone kept thinking it was just sour grapes. Derek did a good job of twisting everything so it confirmed our fears about Meg not about him. I should have stood by her, trusted my love for her and how I brought her up, to be honest to her feelings for others. Instead I was relieved that you were off our family's hands and thought she would get over you. All she did was to hide her pain from me so I failed her and you. To be honest I'm finding that hard to accept, pride I suppose."

He gave a slight smile and shook his head as he remembered and then continued. "Carmen came to the Shock Wave with a story about you being a giver I don't believe her story, but it made me think. I realised that I should have listened to what you did not say, and what other people thought of you. The fact you never talked about home and most of the businessmen around here take you word as your bond. That is very rare especially as your past was mostly unknown and Ricardo had been stirring it up about Maria's death.

I want start again I know we will disagree at times, I think that will be a good thing. I'll be there with you when you face your brother in court because I know that will not be easy for you... I also think Casey's going to need both our help with Sara."

Ben smiled, he knew Hank's feelings were real not a put on because he thought it would make Meg love him, although she never stopped and had felt the gap growing between them over the last few days, he never wanted them to break up or lose the closeness they shared. "Thank you. I would never hurt Meg or her family. As far as my past is concerned at the moment I want to forget it. I still hear my brother's voice inside my head which was the only place I thought was safe from him. If he has his way the trial will be messy, even with the books they found. He will of course try and twist everything but with your help Meg and I will get through it." Ben caught the flash of curiosity in Hank's face when he mentioned the books, and decided he could manage to explain that bit.

He gave a short gentle laugh. "To be honest we were painful kids to teach or around others because we both had instant recall, anything read or spoken. The teachers used to make us write things down to cement it in our minds, Derek got into the habit and used to write key words or sentences then he could visualise what happened around it and could relive it all so they have his life history. I found I did not need it in fact it was positively dangerous with Derek around. So I kept everything in my head and the links locked away in the very back of my mind. Unfortunately Derek and the basement have broken my safety net and I find it difficult to shut down again. Tyus says I have to recall them and by telling them to someone they will be thrown out or locked down. … I don't want to use Dr Estrada because she is with Maria."

Hank nodded and butted in gently wanting help but not impose. "At the farm we used to keep a couple of horses and other animals I used to go out and talk to them about my troubles knowing they could not answer back, once back in the house things seemed better. When I needed an answer I used to walk with a retired doctor … I could never talk in the house found the walls restricting. You know Tyus can be trusted, he can always refer to Dr Estrada if necessary, a dog could be useful once you're out and about you could keep it at the Deep with you, Labradors are quiet and friendly. I suppose the kids were jealous of you both."

Ben smiled liking the idea and felt a bit more relaxed. "Yes but some were good … I could trade till the teachers or Derek got wise. It's just as well you did not stand up to Derek you would have been killed like Tim and then he would have gone through rest of the family and I would have been killed anyway. Although it's hard to accept I think it was better this way... I know Carmen's strange ideas but yes Tim was a ghost and he got inside my head that's how I got rescued... it takes a lot of accepting."

He paused for a moment letting thoughts settle, knocking the odd thought he still had about Tim on the head before it got too large. He wanted to explain some things about what happened in the basement to Hank but still felt very uneasy when mentioning it and felt a shiver run through his body.

Hank suppressed his natural sigh of disbelief as ghosts were mentioned and noticed the shiver running through Ben and knew the young man had taken another step forward and he'd stepped across that fine line and had become closer to Ben and was prepared to sit and listen no matter what it was.

The tension Ben felt came through in his voice even though it was soft and gentle. "In the basement I used to build up pictures of Meg in places where we were happy and I thought of you and Joan protecting her. Sort of wrapping the family security around her when she needed it. I also thought of Benjy and Maria in your protection I knew how much you liked Benjy and I will carry on caring for them as an uncle and friend nothing more.

I love Meg in a totally different way to them, there's not conflict between them, never has been. And I understand your love for Meg, my parents tried hard to protect and love us. From them I got my strength to survive and trust in my love for Meg. Yes... I would like your support not only for Meg's future but also for my own."

Hank looked at Ben feeling amazed at the man's words and said "I will be there for both of you for as long as you want me to be and I hope that will be along time."

With the tension between them gone, they sat quietly relaxed in each other's company, watching people walking further along the pathway down onto the beach.

After a while Ben said quietly. "Before you came I promised myself I would go to the Shock Wave to met Meg, surprise her. I think she had an idea I might do it because I was on edge before she left to call in Sunset Sisters and see Sara first. Anyway I got to the corner and found I could not face the rest of the way by myself. It's the people coming up behind me that worry me. After the warehouse I used to make sure I didn't go near empty buildings. This time is different it wasn't just Derek, he got someone else to help him and I know he's still around could do it again. Of course the other times I thought Derek was dead - end of problem never to raise its head again. … So I came back here to try and get up enough courage to try again or ring and explain."

Hank did not hesitate "We can walk together it is fairly quiet now or I can drive you round in Meg's car I've a spare key. I know Joan will be happy to see you. There's no rush for you to go solo it's amazing that you've been coping so well. If you want to do something special and still feel unsure ring me, I or Joan will be to glad to help."

Ben thought for a moment then got up "Thank you. I think I'd like to walk."

oxoxo

Meg and Joan were talking to Maria and Benjy when suddenly Benjy called out "Uncle Ben" and ran to the doorway.

Ben bent down and picked him up with a smile and then he looked across at Meg. She looked back with a smile of delight and confidence which grew bigger as she saw the smile on her father's face as he stood behind Ben and knew that everything would be all right and one of her dreams was coming true the other her wedding would wait but that would be okay.


	20. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Meg's room at Surf Central was in organised chaos – packing boxes everywhere and the shelves nearly empty. She was packing her things, she huffed, Ben had managed his earlier then got called away to The Deep and time was passing the men would be here early evening, and she still had these books to pack. She picked up a couple of the offending articles and looked at the nearly full box then back at them to see if she could leave them and got lost in the memories of the past two months. The books were new and from the magical time as she and Ben got to know each other again so she couldn't leave them. Though she was more relaxed when Ben was away from her as he was back to his old confident self and thankfully the flashbacks and nightmares were less frequent and less frightening. Remembering them she saw again the small family service they'd held at the Mission for Tess and Tim and had laid a bouquet of flowers by niche for the captain those experiences felt like a dream as well. She unconsciously gave a gentle sigh of pleasure with a hint of sadness as tonight she was leaving more memories to move to their new house on the edge of town and then begin new ones. She smiled remembering Ben's insistence that they'd take this bed instead of buying a new one, as she hesitated saying yes knowing it wasn't the best even if comfortable he'd given the slow smile that she loved and said it had good memories and that had lead to…..

She jumped dropping the books as the doorbell broke through her daydream. She let the books lie as she ran to down the stairs to open the door hoping he was back to help her finish and wondering why he hadn't used his key. Then felt a wave of disappointment on opening the door and finding a very embarrassed looking Casey on the door step.

As realisation struck her she exclaimed with a laugh. "Casey! Oh really!"

Casey smiled saying hastily passing the buck. "Blame it on your sister. She made me rush this morning so I forgot my keys. Didn't even think to look for them otherwise I would have stopped at the shop and got hers."

Meg cut in cheekily remembering the rush. "Strange, she claimed you were the culprit as she flew out the door." Then added seriously. "Have you forgotten something else?"

Casey knew he deserved that and said "No, but I've a message from Ben could you see him at The Deep immediately."

Anxiety flashed through her as she asked. "Is he all right?"

Still smiling Casey replied "He's fine he wants to show you something and being lazy asked me to come over. I'll drive, you're okay as you are but make sure you have the key or we will both be locked out!"

She giggled and made a point of showing him the keys as she dropped them in her bag, which she'd left on the chair so she wouldn't pack it and followed him everything else forgotten.

After a silent drive he dropped her off at The Deep and as he drove away wished he could be a fly on the wall but knew he had a job to finish and knew the old Ben Evans was well and truly back.

Meg stood at the top of the main stairs and looked across the bar and dance floor of The Deep. Her heart was racing with a mixture of anxiety and excitement, she'd had a feeling he was up to something when he left her to finish her packing alone. Now with the lights shining making a pool of light in the middle of the floor she knew he was. For a split second she thought he stood in the spot light but the man turned and she recognised Roger who smiled saying. "Meg, Ben is in the cellar at the moment could you go into the office there's something he wants you to try on. I'm trying out the new lighting out for tonight's private dance."

Meg smiled and nodded so this was what he was thinking about and went into the office and stopped. Lying on the sofa was a sleeveless, full length deep blue gown with very small blue glass beads sew into a delicate pattern on the bodice so it shimmered in the light. It took her breath away. Her heart was beating wildly in anticipation knowing what his surprises used to be like. Carefully she slipped it on, along with a pair of high heeled dark blue shoes everything fitted perfectly. She thanked the stars she'd had her hair done first thing and using the ribbon on the table tied it round the small ponytail that kept her hair from falling over her face and let the rest hang free around her shoulders. She smiled as she used her 'make up' bag she hadn't missed earlier and realised Casey must have known what was going on.

She stood in front of the mirror feeling amazed and on top of the world knowing that her Ben was back and there was a funny feeling that she knew the dress. It felt so right and fitted so well and yet she'd never seen it before she was sure.

Music drifted up from the dance floor and stopped her thoughts so she went over to the door and opened it. Standing for a moment in the door way looking down she saw Ben standing looking back at her. As she started walking down the steps she smiled, she couldn't help it she felt the warmth of that slow smile of his as he watched her and felt transported to that magical place that only he could send her.

Even so she recognised the music and knew the lighting was beautiful and unlike the usual spotlight. The light seemed to go through jewels of different colours and then tumble into the spotlight in the middle of the room. She watched him walk through the colours towards her so they met as she reached the last step where he gently took her hand and helped her down.

Ben's heart had flipped as he watched her walk down the stairs and taking her hand he knew everything had been more than worthwhile, her eyes were sparkling with love no anxiety showed at all. And was lost as his eyes met hers he hardly knew he gently reached out with his free hand and gently tilted her head so they could kiss, till he felt the warmth of her lips on his.

The tingle of their connection mingled with the kiss said everything that was needed.

Gently she felt him break away and then smiling he gently spun her round so he could look at her. She loved the feeling and when she came to face him again she curtsied slightly and he gave a slight bow then took her hand and led her to a table nearby.

Ben feeling the ripple of excitement run through both of them teased her gently. "I wanted the perfect model to dance with while we try out these new lights, so we don't have any complaints from our precious customers."

Meg gave a gently laugh accepting the tease knowing there was more as the music changed to their song and she'd seen glasses with chilled wine and two velvet boxes on the table that had not been there earlier.

Ben knew she knew and picked the smallest one up and opened it and with all the love he was feeling said gently. "I know we've been through this before. But my feelings though hidden some times have never changed Meg. I love you with all my heart and soul forever and a day. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

He watched as she looked at him and then the ring then back at him and saw the answer in her eyes and smile and heard it in her gentle loving voice. "Yes with all my heart and soul." She held out her hand and he slipped the ring on and looked at her and knew there was only one thing to do now and kissed her.

As they broke away Meg felt herself being gently guided so she faced away from him but felt his body close behind her while his gentle voice said. "There is another present I gave you the day we married. I have always considered myself your husband although I might not have been beside you all the time. I will never leave you in that way again and I would like to put them on you again."

She felt a ripple of emotion run through as she listened and nodded knowing her voice would let her down. She felt his body move as he got those peals and his gentle touch as he put them round her neck then clipped them together. For a second she wondered if history would repeat itself and they'd go flying but they didn't and she felt him gently spin her round so she faced him. As she stopped she took a step back and smiled she could see the love and admiration in his smile and knew they looked as perfect as they felt.

Ben gently leant forward and kissed her on her forehead and heard her gentle laugh then he said softly. "Let's drink to our engagement and our future."

With her beside him he poured their favourite chilled wine and handed her her glass and as they raised their glasses they both said "To us."

They really didn't need words the brightness of their eyes and smiles to each other said so much more as they drank to each other.

When the music changed they put down their empty glasses and she let him lead, then dance her through the tumbling pastel colours and into the spotlight. With his arms around her she let the music and emotions take and wanting to stay here forever she said wistfully knowing it wasn't possible today. "The perfect ending would be to marry you now. … today ….."

Ben smiled though she couldn't it and said gently "Your wish is my command." just as the music changed again and felt a slight shiver go down his spine. For the first time he realised why he'd had loved the dress she wore, this was his dream in the basement before he'd been rudely kicked awake after he'd spoken to her so never knew the rest. And wondered if she'd had it too and realised she'd never heard his words and listened.

She'd heard his voice but not the words she was so far back in memories "…as in my dream. I was here dancing with you, friends and family around us. I could feel you so strongly. It was our wedding and my dress was unusual and beautiful it was white satin with a dark blue under skirt that showed as I danced with you. As this music played we danced and you told me you loved me but then we got split up amongst family and friends and I could not find you again. Where did you go?"

He gave a gentle laugh knowing their dreams had linked only hers had continued and said gently hoping it wouldn't spoil things. "I went back to Seattle and Tim came by, but now we can continue the dream and make it true."

Realising his words she said "No we've nothing arranged family and friends" then smiled "Though it would be nice."

He smiled and said wondering if she would remember and realise. "We have always broken rules are you willing to break another..."

She looked puzzled for a moment wondering what he was talking about and heard him continue. "By turning round and accepting your mother's gift and being with me before we are married again."

Meg turned round so her back was to him but kept his arms around her and gasping with delight at his words and seeing her mother followed by Sara and her father walk down the main stairs onto the dance floor all three looked proud and happy.

She saw her mother was carrying a white soft silk satin full-length coatdress. It had a white lace collar, with pearls along the edges of the cuffs and where the bodice met and it cut so the blue of her dress would show when she walked or danced only she didn't know that yet.

Silently not wanting to break the spell Sara came to her side, she was dressed in a simple fitted light blue silk satin dress, which made her looked beautiful and carried two bouquets of white and gold roses for herself and Meg.

Meg found her voice and exclaimed as her mother was in front of her. "That's the dress! I thought it was one dress not two. Oh Ben!"

In an excited daze and with her mother's help she put it on while Ben knowing they'd never really left each even in the worst of times said gently. "I saw the dress in a magazine and immediately thought of you and a dream I had, only I saw you in the blue dress and we danced alone here in the Deep to the music and you looked so beautiful. Now we can join the two halves of the dream together permanently."

Meg turned back to Ben, looking stunning but puzzled.

His voice cracked with emotion as he explained. "I thought we could be different and the Judge agreed we can have a civil wedding here and Antonio will say a pray and bless it. Or we can wait and have it at the Mission tomorrow morning. You remember the hotel in Santa Barbara we loved so much." She nodded her head too full for words. "I've booked their honeymoon suite from tonight onwards for a week."

She could hardly breathe and was surprised as she heard her voice softly say what her heart felt. "Here now in the place we both love and belong and with the people we love. Thank you."

She stood on tiptoe to kiss him properly only stopping the kiss when she felt a hand on her arm.

She broke away to find her father smiling at her and his gentle firm voice say. "You need the service first Meg. Can I lead you in?"

She smiled and nodded and took her flowers from Sara her mind in heaven but wondering where it was going to be there was not one here but her family. She saw Casey come over from the bar area, now smartly dress he bowed and kissed her then took his place in front of her and beside Ben then led the group over to the restaurant area.

As she walked she realised as he opened the doors ahead of them saw the tables decorated with flowers with a main table at the top of the room ready for the service and all their friends and Antonio were waiting. And somehow knew they must have crept in the back way as he'd asked her.

She felt her father gently hold her back to let Casey, Ben and her mother take their places. Letting things settle Hank looked at his daughter filled with pride and love and said "I know how much you love him and you will be happy with him."

She smiled and nodded and they walked slowly in past their friends with Sara following ready to take her flowers. Hank came to the table and stopped he took Meg's hand and stepped across to Ben and took his then said. "I am proud to hand my daughter over to you as I know you will give her all your love."

He released them both and found his seat beside Joan and felt her hand on his arm he turned and smiled at her. This time there were no reservations he knew whatever the future held they would be there for everyone. He listened as Ben and Meg exchange rings and smiled remembering his own wedding to his soulmate and friend and hoped they would be as happy as they were.

With clapping and cheers Meg and Ben carried on kissing as they were introduced as Mr and Mrs Evans then reluctantly broke a part to walk with their friends into the dance area. They danced in the spotlight as their song played not caring that everyone was watching, as the music changed everyone gradually took their partners and joined them.

Meg happy and contented in his arms said quietly so no one else would hear. "You took a risk. I might have said no."

His laugh was gentle and answered. "No risk. I knew you'd do anything to get out of finishing the packing and unpacking."

She laughed "Ben!"

He carried on. "Sara and Casey's wedding present to us is to finish and then unpack everything, including setting up our favourite bed from Surf Central for when we get back... How about Venice next year with the whole family."

Through her giggles she managed to say. "Sounds good." Anything else was silenced by a kiss.


	21. Chapter 22

**Epilogue**

The sun shone on them as they walked down the path to the Church. Meg stopped for a moment to look at the old stone church Ben said quietly. "I used to think it was so large and imposing, when the sun shone through the main window with all the different lights it felt as though God was smiling on us and He was shouting at us when the trees swayed and rustled in the wind and rain on stormy days. Shall we go in?"

She nodded they had come to England specially to visit Ben's home town, they had seen the new development which had taken his home, and were in the old part of the town or village as it used to be at the very beginning. Their footsteps echoed round the church as they walked up to the alter, he was right it was beautiful, the different colours sparkling and shinning through the stained glass window onto the walls, dark wooden pews and alter rail all making the church feel warm. They stood before the Alter in silence with their own thoughts and memories broken only by light footsteps coming from the side aisle where the organ and offices were. The man stopped and waited till the couple were ready, as they turned he smiled recognising the man.

"Welcome Ben, I don't think you will recognise me, my father was the Vicar when you and your parents were here. You must be Mrs Evans I'm glad to meet you."

They all shook hands Ben was quiet for a moment. "Your father helped organise my protection if I remember rightly, I hope he is well."

The Vicar laughed "Yes he is and it was a village thing Ben, and in the past now. Thank you for your gift I know you did not want very much made of it. We put your quotation in the book of remembrance as you asked but we also put up a small plaque with your quotation. You are helping to protect us for the future and it shows your love for your parents.

My father said they liked the way the light shone though the windows so we put it on this wall, there are some others messages to loved ones already there, giving details of births and deaths and they all catch the sunlight." As they walked over to it he carried on. "We have as you suggested set up the trust and a small committee to make sure it does everything you want it to. There it is." He stopped to let them read the inscription.

'To Mum and Dad

Along with my love I would have given you, your house and garden but you are in God's House and Garden now. So with love and what I have I will protect them for you.

With love forever Ben Evans.'

"I hope that's all right." Ben nodded and let the Vicar carry on. "A local firm has added an inscription on Sophie Johnson's grave to include her twin brother and the details have also been added in the book of remembrance and village history magazine. I'll show you the graves, we can afford a full time warden come gardener now so people are visiting the churchyard more and using it as a quiet place to think and remember. The Village Hall is safe from closure so lots more clubs are opening and we can offer help to people rather than asking all the time."

They walked out of the church along the path into the graveyard to the row of graves in the corner. The sun flickered through the leaves on the trees as they moved gently in the breeze, when they came to the Sophie's grave the Vicar moved away to give them privacy. With Meg beside him Ben read the simple inscription giving details of Frederick's death and Meg handed him a bouquet of red, white and yellow roses, which he put in the vase on the grave and had a quiet moment remembering the cave and the captain as well as the family photos.

They walked past the other graves and stopped at his aunt's grave; again he was quiet for a while with all his childhood memories gently running through his mind then placed an identical bouquet in the vase, on her grave.

He then took the basket from Meg and placed it on the ground taking another bouquet from it and put his arm round Meg's waist leading her to the final grave in group and said quietly his voice nearly breaking.

"Mum, Dad, meet Meg my wife and soul mate. You would have liked her; in fact I know you do. Sorry I missed the goodbye, but I guess you know I never could have said it because you're always with me. Thanks for everything you gave me."

They both put the bouquet of flowers in the vase on the grave and Meg said quietly. "White roses are my favourite and for peace, the red are love everlasting from both of us and yellow is thank you for having your son, my soul mate who I will love forever."

They stood quietly for a few moments full of thoughts and memories till the silence was broken by laughter of children running down the lane. Meg gently let go of his hand and moved away from him to get her basket then returned close but not too close so he could have a private moment she could see his was speaking but could not hear his words.

Ben said quietly almost feeling them beside him. "Mum, Dad, I have a nephew, your grandchild who is a joy to know. I know you love Derek, he is safe and what ever happens I will make sure he is looked after and returned to your care if necessary. You had the same love as I do for Meg so I know you are happy together, rest in peace now."

He stepped back away from the grave and felt her presence, then her hand on his arm. He looked at her and smiled then gentle kissed her on her forehead, before giving the grave one last look and a quiet "Mum, Dad," before walking hand in hand down the path towards the gate out of the Churchyard.

The Vicar was waiting for them he could see the tears but peace as well. He shook their hands and said. "If you are going to the old cottages then go by the village pond." He smiled at Ben's reaction of surprise. "Yes, it's been put back. Your parents left a legacy so that after their death and/or it was thought safe the pond could be reinstated. There's a small sign just giving your parents name and date nothing else."

He turned to Meg who was looking puzzled and explained knowing instinctively she knew about Ben's past and he wouldn't mind. "All the prominent adults got together one weekend and filled the village pond, having found homes for all the wild life that lived there. That was the easy part; a new pond was being formed in a village several miles away.

There were some objections but most of the adults who mattered knew Derek and Ben were getting too old to be watched all the time. Having found Ben tied up behind the cycle shed a couple of nights previous, no one wanted to find him in the pond face down. So they filled it in, put a pump on the spring to cap it and gave Derek a warning to stop harassing Ben, needless to say it didn't work.

Not that we could have done much, Ben here was too depended on his brother. If his Aunt had lived things would have been different." He sighed "But that's in the past and you came through it. I wish you luck for the future, especially when they have the trial, I think some people have been asked for statements. Anyway we will keep in touch to let you know how things are here and I hope to see you again."

Ben shook hands. "Thank you and your family for everything I know it was not easy." The words were few but they both knew the meaning of them. The Vicar watched them go smiling to himself he had been puzzling over the sermon for the Sunday now he knew what it would be.

As Meg and Ben walked back to the car Meg asked quietly. "Would he really have put you in the pond?"

Ben knew not to lie and said lightly. "Oh Yes that was to be his next trick I got locked in cupboard instead, which was much better. If we walk, we can go by the pond which is just round the corner then the cottage is along a lane I think the road to it is further on and ends up at the bottom of the garden so walking would be easier."

Meg shivered at his words and knew he felt it and said. "Walking sounds good if you are all right with it. Anyway I think the driver's enjoying a chat, is he local?"

Ben waved to the driver of their taxi to indicate what they were doing and they would ring him later. "Umm yes... but I think it's better if we pretend not to recognise each other. He was one of Derek's friends I don't think he wants to remember too much. I managed to get my own back on him once, … umm in the pond before they filled it in actually, he was so shocked he told everyone he fell in while larking around, his kicks were lighter after that."

Meg giggled she could not help it, his tone was light cancelling the bad memories he must have as they walked she realised that everything they did on this trip had good and bad memories for him. But knew it was giving him closure on the past making him more relaxed in many ways and it was so different from home.

They both stopped when they saw the village pond, she had imagined a small pond with the odd duck on it but this was fairly large, and a small waterfall down a rockery in the middle, there was a small white fence round it, just high enough to deter a crawling child, trees, bushes, flowers and ducks in and around it, people sat on the benches on the green watching and talking while the children they had heard earlier played on a couple of swings or ball. There were a couple of shops as well cottages old and new in a half circle round the pond with a road or pathways separating them.

Carrying on they walked towards and then along one of the pathways which lead away from the pond, and between two of the cottages. The path carried on up a slight hill, a low hedge to a field on one side gave them the view over the countryside and the new town nearby, cottages and gardens were on the other.

They past a group of fairly modern houses and a small orchard, then he stopped outside a large old fashioned cottage. A tree straddle the boundary of the orchard shaded the front windows of the cottage and the garden was full of mixed flowers and bushes. Ben smiled lost in memory till Meg put her hand on his arm his voice was gentle as he explained. "It looks small just like the Church did; I remember huge rooms you could get lost in, and a long path to the front door. The back garden seemed endless with rows of vegetables. A neighbour used to help my Aunt with it and we used to raid the orchard it was part of the farm at one time."

"You've grown a bit since then." Meg said smiling remembering how her home seemed to shrink as she got older. "It's so beautiful just like country cottages should be."

The front door opened and a lady came out to the gate to greet them. "Mr and Mrs Evans I'm glad you could come. This way please." She stopped opening the gate and laughed "But you know the way don't you Mr Evans. We have kept most of the house as it was, modernised a few bits and the furniture has been replace but kept in style. We can have tea in the garden when you are ready. Oh yes I must warn you the cat has been moving her kittens all day so watch your step, she has sharp claws and teeth!"

She finished opening the gate allowing them into the garden as she carried on. "I'm Betty by the way the children and husband are out for the day."

"It's Ben and Meg, Betty and thank you for letting us come." He handed her the last bouquet of roses the same as the others. Betty took them smiling.

"Thank you Ben they are beautiful, I was so pleased when the Vicar asked if you could call. I don't know too much of you family history, but this house has always given us love, you can feel it as soon as you walk in the door. The village pond is a lovely meeting place for everyone your parents did us proud. There I will leave you to your memories there's lemonade on the table if you wish, I will make some tea in a while take as long as you wish. The bathroom is upstairs next to the box room which is now a computer room for my son, your welcome to look up there if you wish."

"Thank you, as you say the welcome is still here, I used to feel it every time I came." He walked along the passage into the room and stopped, the chairs were the same style only different in colour and a couple of cosy chairs had been added. The fire in the grate was now an imitation one, but a good one waiting to be switched on when needed. He was thrown back into memories and felt Meg beside him, they talked quietly together, he reached for a drink to find it was home-made just like it had always been in his childhood.

After a while they wandered into the other front room, which was kept as a study/library and then into back room which was a dinning room and into the cosy kitchen, it had been modernised but still kept an old fashion look and feel. Meg went into the garden and over to the table and chairs where Betty was watching the cat moving her kittens again. "She's a beautiful cat, Ben just popped upstairs, the feeling in the house is amazing and so full of memories for him. Thank you."

"That's all right Meg. The teas ready if you wish." Meg nodded and Betty gently shooed the cat away it had come towards them as they talked, its back was slightly arched and ignored Betty making its way towards Meg. Who listened to Betty but kept one eye on the cat. "It's the thing that attracted us to the house and we have never regretted it. Sort of cosy safe haven from the world. Milk, sugar. Candy leave Meg alone!"

The cat's back was not arched now it was just rubbing her side along Meg's legs, her tail in the air and a gentle purring sound coming from her. "Just milk please and the same for Ben." Meg looked up as she spoke because she had felt Ben's presence. She was startled by his expression as he watched Candy who was still round her legs.

"Ben are you all right?" She called gently not to startle him.

"Y.. Yes Did you say Candy?" He came forward and started to bend down to stroke the cat.

Betty said quickly "Yes, be careful she has her litter nearby, and then she is all claws and teeth. I'm surprised she's round Meg; she usually hides when strangers are here. I think she knows that all but two will be going to new homes in the next couple of days."

Candy shot away from Meg towards her litter, then after nuzzling them carefully picked one of the kittens up by the scruff of the neck and started to walk back towards Betty and Meg. Ben took the opportunity to sit down but watched Candy carefully remembering the other Candy of his childhood.

Betty laughed "I think she's going to move them again don't be offended Ben, she came with the house apparently there has always been a ginger cat around whether the owners want it or not and it's always called Candy. But then you know that. We love her so she's been with us as part of the family and had a couple of litters. This time although we know her partner was all ginger like she is, strange thing is one of them has dark almost black ears and she is the smallest of the litter. No one wants her so I think she will stay with the other sister, the vet thinks this should be her last litter and we thought it would be nice to keep one for her to look after and keep her company."

Candy came over to Ben, seemed to hesitate for a moment then sprung in the air over Ben's lap half dropping and knocking the kitten into his lap and using his legs to steady herself so she half tumbled and jumped to the ground. She landed a little away from him and turned to walk back so she faced him and sat down.

The whole thing was a surprise blur and two thumps on his lap but as she sat down in front of him now Ben could have sworn she was smirking, well definitely pleased with herself at any rate. He could feel her watching him as he looked at the kitten. Carefully he put his hands and arms round the kitten so she would not fall off his lap. His hands shook as he noticed the dark ears with a couple of white strands of fur showing, he gently started to stroke her and looked down at Candy as she looked back at him and said.

"So you think she should come home with me, be with her master's spirit although he's passed on."

Betty said amazed "You don't have to Ben... I mean.."

Meg replied for Ben but watching the three together, noticing Candy though still watching Ben was relaxing as she understood his words or tone of voice. "Betty it's all right. We would love to have the kitten that is if we can take her home with us. It will give us a family link with the past, the original owners of the Cottage and farm had a cat ginger with black and white ears, maybe she knows they are part of Ben's past. I always believe cats find their owners. We are staying in the area for a couple of days, she can stay with you while we check details about flying her home, we have a private plane so there should be little problem. That is if it is all right with you of course?"

Betty was amazed especially at the talk of private plane. "Oh yes, look at them it's as though they are talking to each other and the kitten is so comfortable with Ben." Her tone changed a bit. "Candy, Ben's cup of tea is getting cold; you've got what you wanted so take the kitten back to the others."

Ben realised what was going to happen as Candy gently leapt up onto his lap and managed to stay for a moment to pick her kitten then gently jumped down again to take it to the others. Ben and the others sat for a moment watching the kitten play with the others then had their drinks, scones and chatted.

oxoxo

In the hotel room that night as they lay in each others arms after making love, Meg started to giggle. Ben said half teasing half hurt. "Hey I wasn't that bad was I?"

"No in fact it was the best ever I think we should do this more often." she snuggled closer.

"What so funny."

"You falling head over heals in love with a kitten. What are you going to call her?"

"Umm.. are you going to get jealous."

"No she's brought the best out in you. So are you going to carry on the tradition?"

"What get a kitten then make love to you... Need a bigger house..." He was stopped by a playful swipe from Meg, they looked into each others eyes though they were laughing, which was soon smothered by a kiss...

When they broke for air a while later Meg said playfully. "Not answered my question."

Ben sighed. "You've not told me what set you off laughing. How about being very adventurous and calling her Candy."

"That's what I hoped you would say. She will have to sit in her box beside us though, I had a sudden vision of you crawling round the cabin trying to find her before we land."

Ben looked at her smiling. "You mean you saw that after I?"

"Yes" she replied giggling.

"Ok then let's see if I can find her after all we cannot leave her lost on the plane can we, poor little ..."

The rest was lost as she snuggled up closer and ran her fingers down his back...

**The End **

I hope you've enjoyed this story and please review.

I would love to know what you think of it no matter how long this story has been up.


End file.
